Amy's Nightmare
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: ¿Si el cielo no te ayuda irías al infierno por ayuda? Algo terrible ha pasado y la intervención divina será lo único que ayude a Amy a arreglarlo, sin embargo, deberá de pagar el precio más alto para poder conseguir su más profundo deseo. Una pesadilla que se repite una y otra vez con el único objetivo de poder rescatar a Sonic de las garras de la muerte. Sonamy.
1. Mi Deseo

**¡Nuevo Sonamy! Verán la inspiración vino un día mientras yo muriendo en cama miraba una extraña película japonesa llamada TAG, muy rara, pero me inspiré. Este capítulo lo escribí hace 6 meses, pero con fines de no dejar demasiado tiempo entre un cap y otro decidí completar la fiction primero, así que sí, esta historia esta completa y actualizará semanalmente (Yeiii!)**

 **Bien creo que nunca está de más decir que está historia está clasificada como contenido para adultos debido a escenas de carácter sexual que se presentan más adelante. En fin, antes de llegar a esos capítulos pondré la aclaración :D**

 **Sin continuar con el yara yara de siempre los dejo con el primer capítulo introductorio, espero les guste…**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi Deseo

Desperté en un sueño, una y otra vez, o tal vez era la realidad… una realidad en la que nadie quiere despertar.

Siento mis pies tan pesados como bloques de concretos, percibiendo la mirada de ella sobre mí, imponente, invisible, abrumadora. Dirijo mi mirada hacia él, al único ser que importa, y por quien no me importaba despertar en la siguiente pesadilla, una más distorsionada que la anterior.

Lo veo a los ojos, aquellos ojos de suplica y horror que me ven fijamente. El arma en mi mano es pesada, casi tanto como todo lo que he tenido que soportar; ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?, ¿Días?, ¿Semanas?, ¿Años tal vez?, ¿A caso importa para este entonces?

–¡AMY DENTENTE!– lo escuchó implorar mientras yace de espaldas sobre el frío suelo. Una pierna lastimada es la causante de esto… Yo lo hice.

Suelto el aire retenido, armándome de valor para aquello que jamás pensé que alguna vez haría. Siento el frío metal en mi mano, envolviéndome como el más cruel de los pecados nunca cometidos. Veo de reojo la pistola plateada, mientras mi mano temblorosa apunta directo a aquellos ojos que durante tanto tiempo admiré con ensoñación.

–Lo siento, Sonic…– murmuro con un labio tembloroso y voz quebrantada.

–Amy… por favor– suplica persistente, y mientras veo sus ojos esmeraldas verme con incredulidad siento los míos llenarse de lágrimas.

–Lo lamento… – le digo casi inaudible, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, recordando, cómo todo me había llevado a este momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-

Corrí a aquel templo en donde me dijeron que podría hablar con ella, el espíritu de la luz y la bondad. Su nombre Dawn _the Spirit_. Llegue sin aire en mis pulmones a la pequeña acrópolis en donde varios pilares de mármol blanco rodeaban a la escultura de este ser divino y protector de nuestro mundo, o eso me dijo Tikal, quien parecía renuente a hablarme sobre ella; pero no importó. En un lugar muy lejos de mi hogar, encontré el templo de dicha deidad. Rosas blancas rodeaban el hermoso santuario y una fuente alrededor de la escultura con agua cristalina podía verse.

–¡Por favor, necesito un milagro!– grite con desesperación sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Espere en silencio, esperando algún tipo de voz divina escucharse, tal vez pedía demasiado de un ser que no tenía certeza de que estuviera si quiera consciente de su existencia, sin embargo, estaba desesperada, no sabía a dónde más acudir.

–Tikal dijo que podrías ayudarme– murmure en suave voz, aún con aquel pedazo de viejo pergamino en mano, uno que me lleve sin consentimiento de la gran sacerdotisa. Lo veo nuevamente, observando aquellos dibujos en tinta descolorida –Ella dijo que tú alguna vez peleaste contra las entidades oscuras de este mundo, que has velado por la protección de todos nosotros.

Callo a la expectativa. Nada. El silencio me abrumaba a tal punto que pensé que en algún momento me volvería loca.

–¡Prometiste proteger al justo y puro!– le reclame sintiendo mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, mientras la frustración empieza a acogerme en su seno. –…¿Por qué no me contestas?– pregunte entre sollozos, sintiendo como si aquella imagen tallada me diera la espalda. Ignorando el dolor de mi corazón.

Estruje aquel pergamino que robe de la casa de la sacerdotisa sintiendo mi alma llenarse de ira y desolación. A nadie le importaba, nadie me ayudaría, estaba sola.

Solloce sin consuelo en el suelo de roca hasta que vi algo que realmente llamó mi atención, aquel otro espíritu que peleaba contra Dawn en aquel antiguo y desdeñado pergamino. Su nombre era Midnight, el espíritu de las tinieblas. Ella era el espíritu del caos y la guerra, e igual de poderosa que su hermana gemela, Dawn.

–¡Bien!– grite viendo aquella estatua con una ira fulminante –¡Si no piensas ayudarme buscaré a alguien más!– le dije como si le importara en lo más mínimo mi rebeldía infantil.

Salí corriendo de aquel santuario y sin detenerme busque ese otro lugar sagrado, en donde sólo los más osados se atrevían a llegar, o tal vez lo más desesperados. No importaba, si ahí conseguía lo que quería bien valdría la pena ir a la entrada del mismo infierno.

Deambule perdida en busca de algún sentido para aquel pergamino que había hurtado, sin realmente muchas esperanzas. La ubicación de este templo, a diferencia del de la luz, parecía ser un acertijo que se contradecía con él mismo; casi como si nadie quisiese que se encontrara.

El sol caía lentamente mientras yo caminaba por el bosque, abrumada, sino lograba encontrar este otro santuario lo perdería todo.

Me detuve en medio de la nada recostándome sobre un tronco viejo adornado de hojas secas, sintiendo mis ojos humedecer de nuevo. Había perdido todo el día en busca de una respuesta mágica a mis problemas, y ahora cansada y más desesperanzada que nunca, también yacía perdida en medio del bosque. Jamás me había sentido tan sola como en ese preciso instante, y viendo al cielo anaranjado murmuré:

–Por favor… alguien, quien sea… ayuda– dije tapándome el rostro con mis manos, llorando sin consuelo. No sabía qué más hacer.

Solloce en silencio hasta que el graznido de un cuervo me hizo sobresaltar del susto, descubriendo mi rostro. Lo vi frente a mí, parado sin temor, viéndome con intensidad. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban con el destello del sol, el cual pronto moriría para dar paso a la noche.

Voló en el aire, revoloteando en el mismo lugar graznándome insistente. Lo observe confundida, hasta que me envistió. Un grito ahogado fue exclamado de mis labios al sentir sus alas revolotear cerca de mi rostro, hasta que sentí que el ave me arrebataba de las manos el pergamino que con mucho esfuerzo me había costado conseguir.

–¡Eso es mío!– replique molesta al verlo revolotear a unos metros sobre mi cabeza, a lo que el animal hizo caso omiso y voló con éste en su pico. –¡E-Espera!– le grite al verlo alejarse –¡Devuélvemelo!

Corrí detrás de él siguiéndole el paso tan bien como mis cansadas piernas pudieron, sin realmente prestar atención a mi camino pues mis ojos se mantenían sobre el cuervo, quien volaba por sobre las ramas de los árboles secos, con cierta dificultad. El cielo se pintaba de colores rojizos mientras yo corría tras él, tropezándome de tanto en tanto por las ramas que sobresalían de los árboles a mi alrededor, hasta que lo vi descender más adelante. Sonreí victoriosa. –Te tengo– dije entusiasta pudiendo distinguir un claro más adelante. Seguí la carrera hasta que vi un pequeño templo descuidado frente a mí, obligándome a detenerme.

Jadee sin aire en mis pulmones sin entender qué era ese lugar.

–¿Tú me trajiste aquí?– pregunte con cierta dificultad por mi acelerada respiración, observando al cuervo quien yacía de pie frente al templo de madera –¿Por qué?

El rechino de las puertas de madera al abrirse provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. El cuervo entró al lugar y entendí prontamente que él quería que lo siguiera. Me arme de valor y asentí con mi cabeza.

Si era un milagro lo que quería, ahí estaba.

Los rayos rojizos del atardecer se colaban por las ventanas dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. A diferencia del templo anterior, este se miraba desprolijo y abandonado, como si nadie hubiera puesto un pie ahí en años. Entonces, ahí, en el fondo de la habitación vi la imagen de ese otro espíritu, conteniendo mi aliento. Un escultura pequeña de mármol negro yacía sin una mota de polvo, haciéndome reconsiderar si esa había sido una buena idea.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí, haciéndome exclamar un grito ahogado, temerosa de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

– _¿Tú eres quien busca un milagro?_ – escuche decir a mis espaldas, haciéndome voltear rápidamente. Nada. No había nadie conmigo, al menos nadie que pudiera ver.

–S-Sí– respondí febril –¿Acaso eres tú el espíritu de la luna?

– _¿Y qué si lo fuera?_

–Yo… yo fui con…– calle, tal vez no era oportuno decir que primero fui a ver a su hermana y mayor rival.

– _¿No te ayudó Dawn?–_ la escuche decir, casi escuchando una sonrisa formarse al pronunciar esas palabras. Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al recordar.

–Pero tal vez tú sí puedas hacerlo– dije esperanzada. Sin respuesta. –Necesito ayuda… alguien que yo aprecio está a punto de perecer– explique con tristeza en mi mirar, aún si respuesta, ¿Por qué de repente había callado? –¡Por favor, haré lo que sea!– suplique.

– _¿Lo que sea?_ – repitió ella haciéndome contener el aliento.

–Si cumples mi deseo, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas– dije con un tono de resignación en mi voz.

La estatua frente a mí de pronto se vio rodeada de una espesa niebla negra haciéndome retroceder asustada. Logre ver un par de brazos que salían detrás de aquella escultura paralizándome al acto. Los ojos carmín del espíritu de la luna brillaron entre toda la oscuridad. Frente a mí, se encontraba ella, imponente y sonriente.

–Mi nombre es Midnight, espíritu de la luna– se presentó con una sonrisa perlada –Si un deseo es lo que quieres, un deseo te daré.

Esboce una sonrisa como en mucho tiempo no había hecho, sintiendo por primera vez esperanza.

–Yo quiero…

–No– me silenció –Si un deseo quieres un deseo te daré– repitió –, y para eso un reto te pondré– completó –Haz lo que te pido, y el deseo de tu corazón yo concederé…– me dijo cual maleficio –Equivócate y el precio más alto deberás de pagar– sonrió con malicia.

–Dime ¿qué deseas que haga?– pregunte sin oscilar.

Midnight me sonrió divertida, viéndome directamente a los ojos… sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

 **Como verán este capítulo es más un prologo que otra cosa, sin embargo, es muy importante. En este capítulo está narrado directamente por Amy, pero los que les siguen serán en forma narrativa habitual (para aquellos que no son fan de los POVs no se preocupen).**

 **Bien para los que nunca leyeron Underworld pueden ver a los personajes en mi cuenta de Facebook o Devianart, en este caso el de Midnight. Según avance la fic subiré un par de imágenes de ella en Devianart y en mi cuenta de facebook sobre los hechos que mi retorcida imaginación idea. Cabe mencionar que si pueden leer la historia de Underworld entenderán de mejor manera ciertas escenas posteriores de la fic (no es una secuela, pero sí está vagamente relacionada) ya que Underworld habla específicamente de Midnight y Dawn. En fin sin más propaganda engañoso, los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. Un Nuevo Día

**Me alegra saber que les ha gustado el capítulo anterior, bien en este capítulo regresaremos con el estilo narrativo tradicional :D Esperando que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, los dejo con el capítulo dos, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Día

El despertador sonaba incesantemente mientras colocaba su almohadón sobre su cabeza en un intento de aplacar el bullicio provocado por el condenado aparato. Estiró su mano en un intento de apagarlo, sin conseguirlo, haciéndola bufar en señal de molestia. No quería levantarse aún, no recordaba que tuviera alguna cita temprano ese día.

El sonido de la alarma seguía sonando insistentemente haciendo que se sentara de golpe con una expresión de molestia e ira en su mirar.

–¡Puedes hacer silencio de una vez!– exclamó golpeando fuertemente el reloj.

La ira desbordante que tuvo en un principio pareció apagarse al notar que no yacía en su habitación. Alrededor de ella cientos de hojas yacían dispersas entre sus sábanas. Logró distinguir en aquellas páginas su caligrafía sobre ésta. Amy tomó una de aquellas hojas blancas leyendo en ésta una historia que parecía fantástica.

–¿Qué rayos es esto?– preguntó la eriza confundida. Amy se puso de pie un poco torpe viendo aquella habitación de colores rosa. Se parecía a su recámara en _Green Hill_ , pero no lo era. –¿Dónde estoy?– se preguntó desconcertada.

Caminó inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada sin reparo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda al fondo de la habitación. Observando unas largas púas que llegaban hasta su cintura. –¿Pero qué…?– murmuró con desconcierto tocando con su mano su cabello. Eso no era posible, ella siempre había tenido su cabello corto, no era posible despertar con las púas tan largas de la noche a la mañana.

–¿Qué está pasando?– se cuestionó en un intento de hacer memoria de sus últimos recuerdos –El día de ayer fui a visitar a Tikal, necesitaba información sobre ...– calló un momento sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho y cómo su garganta se cerraba de pronto. Intentó hacer volver cualquier recuerdo luego de esa mañana, pero nada vino a su mente, como si sólo de un viejo sueño se tratase –Debo de encontrar a Sonic, él sabrá qué está pasándome– se dijo a sí misma.

Amy salió de aquella habitación a paso apresurado notando una casa vacía, o eso se le asemejó, pues no escuchaba nada más que su propia existencia. Vio unos zapatos un tanto anticuados cerca de la puerta, color negro, poniéndoselos al acto. No tenía idea de a dónde debía de ir, pero sabía que sentada ahí no encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

Amy abrió la puerta topándose con un rostro familiar en la entrada, uno que la miraba con una expresión divertida.

–¿De nuevo tarde, Amy?– pregunto el erizo sonriente.

–…¿Silver the Hedgehog?– cuestionó Amy arqueando una ceja confundida.

–¡Dah!– exclamó señalando algún hecho obvio. Amy lo observó con confusión, viéndolo vestir unas ropas extrañas. Un saco y pantalón negro, una corbata roja sobre una camisa blanca. Parecía un estudiante de algún tipo de instituto –Trae tu mochila o se nos hará tarde.

–¿Mi mochila?– repitió sin entender.

–No tengo tiempo para esto Ames– habló irritado abriéndose paso, entrando así a aquella extraña casa. A la par de la puerta vio una mochila café, la cual él tomó con prisa dándosela bruscamente –Ahora andando– indicó sacándola del brazo y cerrando la puerta –La última vez que llegamos tarde tuvimos que limpiar todos los pizarrones del grado y no pienso volver a hacer eso.

–E-Espera– intentó detener ella confundida por lo que estaba pasando –Creo que me confundes con alguien, yo no voy a la escuela– intentó explicar.

–Claro, ¿y el uniforme que llevas puesto es alguna nueva tendencia de moda o algo así?

Amy lo vio confundida para observar sus ropas. Tal cual él le había dicho, llevaba una falda negra, una corbata roja y una fea blusa blanca de botones. Esas no eran sus ropas habituales, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

–¿Te sientes bien, Amy?– cuestionó el erizo plateado.

–Yo… no sé, es decir…– calló intentando racionalizar todo lo que estaba. ¿Había tenido algún mal sueño del cual acababa de despertar, o tal vez acababa de dormir y no lograba despertar.

–Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa– le sonrió galante. Amy lo vio desconfiada, ellos dos casi nunca habían cruzado palabra a excepción de cuando Eggman quería destruir el mundo; sin embargo, él parecía conocer el lugar donde se encontraban bastante bien.

–Amm… de acuerdo– asintió intentando seguir con la corriente –¿Tú y yo somos amigos?

–Eso me parece obvio.

–Ok… ¿Entonces conoces a Tails, Cream, Knuckles y Sonic?

–Tanto como tú– respondió indiferente.

–¿Y todos vamos juntos a la escuela?

–Así es– asintió –¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Son cosas que tú ya sabes.

–Silver, escucha– detuvo ella su marcha –Algo anda mal, no sé qué pasó o si Eggman tuvo algo que ver, pero yo no soy de aquí.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Tú eres un poderoso telepata que ayuda a Blaze a proteger unas valiosas esmeraldas– explicó –Y yo ayudó a Sonic a detener a Eggman cada vez que él intenta conquistar el mundo, nosotros vivimos en _Green Hill_ y tú en Solaris, y no sé qué es lo que ocurrió, pero hoy que abrí los ojos me desperté pues… así– dijo señalándose a sí misma –Con estas extrañas ropas y este extraño cabello y creo que algo malo…

–Espera un momento– detuvo él –¿Me dices que yo y Blaze somos amigos o algo así y que tú y Sonic salvan al mundo de un tal Eggman?

–Amm… sí, es decir, tan sólo ayer…

La risa sonora del erizo plateado la hizo callar, mientras Silver sostenía su estómago hilarante por el comentario de ella, haciéndola sonrojar avergonzada. Amy le desvió la mirada sintiéndose como la criatura más tonta del planeta.

–Amy te conozco desde primaria y puedo jurarte que no combates el crimen de noche y eres estudiante de día.

–¡No dije que fuera una súper heroína!– debatió mientras sentía su cara enardecer de la vergüenza.

–¿Te has escuchado a ti misma?– inquirió Silver con tono burlón –En serio el golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado mal.

–¿Golpe en la cabeza?– repitió perpleja.

–Ayer, en educación física, una chica de tu aula te golpeó en la cabeza por accidente y te desmayaste, ¿U olvidaste eso también?

–¿Ayer?– repitió tocando su cabeza con la mano sintiendo un pequeño bulto sobre ésta, exclamando un pequeño gemido de dolor al presionar suavemente con sus dedos.

–Lo vez, ahí está– dijo Silver esbozando una amplía sonrisa –Creo que sólo tuviste un mal sueño gracias al golpe. Ahora andando, que llegaremos tarde.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía sentada en la última fila, en el último escritorio de su salón. Silver no estaba con ella, según le había dicho ellos estaban en aulas separadas. Nadie le dirigía la palabra, podría jurar que no le agradaba a nadie, haciéndola sentir inadecuada. Amy suspiró pesadamente, tal vez estaba confundida, tal vez realmente ese golpe le había hecho mal.

Buscó en su mochila algo que pudiera servirle para recordar esa extraña vida, encontrando así un extraño cuaderno rosa con garabatos, el cual se dispuso a leer. Eran fragmentos de lo que parecía una historia, pero sin decirle nada útil acerca de ella misma. Amy cerró el cuaderno, que no hacía nada más que confundirla aún más, observando algo extraño frente a ella. Una manzana de un rojo reluciente había aparecido de repente frente a ella. Amy buscó con la mirada quién había podido dejarla sobre su pupitre, pero no había nadie cerca de ella; todos sus compañeros yacían afuera del aula o bien hablando cerca de la entrada de la misma. La tomó con intriga observando su reflejo en el rojo reluciente de la misma, extrañada.

–¡Nos vemos luego Tails!– escuchó la voz de Sonic.

Amy quitó su vista de la manzana que yacía en su mano para ver al erizo azul entrar al salón con su mochila sobre su hombro saludando amenamente a un par de chicas de su clase. Elevó la comisura de sus labios sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos de la emoción. Por fin algo parecía encajar en esa extraña realidad.

Se puso a pie a prisa corriendo hacia él. –¡Sonic!– llamó con emoción a lo cual él sólo le sonrió imperceptiblemente dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a una de su compañeras, sintiéndose rechazada de pronto. –¡Sonic, soy yo, Amy!– le recordó intentando no quebrar aquella sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Rose– saludó el erizo azul viéndola con cierta incomodidad. –¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

–Es que… bueno…– acalló borrando aquella sonrisa que alguna vez había tenido.

–¿Tú no eres la chica que se interpuso entre Midnight y su espectacular cuadrangular ayer?– reprochó una chica viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo no…– su rostro empezó a enrojecer nuevamente, se sentía extrañamente incómoda. De pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, y lo que pareció un silencio repentino la ahogó entre el bullicio que hubo antes. –No lo recuerdo…– logró decir, sintiendo su boca seca.

–¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?– le preguntó Sonic como único rostro amigable en un mar de ceños fruncidos. Amy asintió con la cabeza desviando su mirada a sus pies.

La mano de él tomó la suya, llevándola con gentileza entre las estudiantes que la rodeaban, sacándola de ahí. Amy sujetó su mano con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener no desbordaran. Todo se sentía fuera de lugar.

–No te preocupes, es normal sentirse algo abatido luego del golpe que recibiste– habló Sonic según como la guiaba por el pasillo, obligándolo a verlo. Sonic esbozó una dulce sonrisa viéndola con aquellos ojos apacibles. Su corazón latió con fuerza, robándole el aliento –Veo que tienes hambre.

–¿Eh?

–La manzana de tu mano– señaló.

Amy había olvidado por completo que la tenía ahí cuando corrió a verlo. La vio nuevamente extrañada, cautivada por aquella fruta reluciente.

–Alguien la dejó en mi escritorio– respondió –Tal vez alguien la olvido– dijo indiferente.

–O tal vez es algo importante que no debes de olvidar.

–¿Ah?– exclamó Amy viéndolo con detenimiento –¿De qué…

–Realmente haz de tener la cabeza muy dura para que ese golpe sólo te dejara inconsciente ayer– cortó Sonic de repente con una actitud divertida.

–Ah, yo no… yo no recuerdo nada de eso– negó con la cabeza.

–¿Haz perdido la memoria acaso? – preguntó el erizo azul consternado.

–No… es decir, yo recuerdo que tú y yo éramos amigos– habló con un cierto sonroje –Íntimos.

–Lo siento Rose, yo no soy amigo "íntimo" de ninguna chica, si es que me entiendes– dijo con un dejo de perversión en su voz, haciéndola sonrojar con intensidad por sus osadas palabras. Ese no se parecía al Sonic que ella recordaba. Amy se detuvo en medio de aquel amplió pasillo, haciendo que él se detuviera por igual, soltándolo al fin.

–¿Sabes quién es Eggman?– preguntó Amy de pronto con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

–Claro– asintió con desinterés –Es un profesor de la universidad donde asiste mi hermano, ¿Por?

–¿Hermano?– repitió incrédula. Sonic no tenía hermanos, ninguno que conociera al menos –¿Qué hermano?

–El tres veces ganador de las olimpiadas escolares y mi dolor de cabeza personal, Shadow the Hedgehog– dijo el erizo casi en tono de burla señalando con fastidio la vitrina del otro lado del pasillo.

–¿Shadow?– repitió incrédula –Pero el vivió en el ARK hasta que…– calló al ver la expresión del erizo azul.

–¿ARK?– repitió –¿Hablas del espacio? ¡Ja!, pagaría una gran suma de dinero para que eso fuera cierto– sonrió divertido –Pero creo que te has confundido de erizo negro.

Amy le desvió la mirada, observando aquella vitrina con relucientes trofeos y medallas, algunos grabados con el nombre de "Shadow the Hedgehog".

–Ven, sigamos, realmente necesitas que vean esa herida en tu cabeza– dijo él regresando a aquella apacible expresión; casi como un erizo diferente.

Amy asintió desganada caminando detrás de él, viendo de reojo las vitrinas que pasaban de tanto en tanto admirándolas fugazmente, en donde el nombre de Shadow o Sonic salía a relucir en casi todos los trofeos deportivos.

Amy suspiró imperceptiblemente, sin poder evitar ver su reflejo en el cristal frente a ellos. Aquel cabello largo y uniforme de colegiala pronto empezaba a tragar el recuerdo de su antigua yo, casi como si viera a otra eriza, a otra Amy… y entonces el reflejo de alguien caminar a la par de ella la hizo desviar su mirada de sí misma; una chica de ojos carmín y un cabello tan largo y oscuro como la noche, sonriéndole retorcidamente. Amy se detuvo de golpe, volteando a ver detrás de ella en busca de la chica de cabello largo y ojos carmesí, pero no había nadie.

–¿Todo bien?– preguntó Sonic al verla detenerse nuevamente.

–¿La viste?– preguntó ella buscando a aquel ser con desesperé.

–¿A quién?– inquirió el erizo azul.

–¡A la chica!

–Tendrás que ser más especifica que eso.

–La de ojos rojos y cabello largo, la que acaba de pasar a la par nuestra.

–Amm… nadie pasó a la par de nosotros, Rose.

–Pero el reflejo…– murmuró viéndose nuevamente en el cristal –Ella me sonrió.

–La única chica que conozco con esa descripción es Midnight, pero ella no…

–¿Midnight?– repitió, ese nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

–La chica que le pegó a la bola que chocó contra tu cabeza– le recordó.

Amy observó de nuevo la manzana en su mano, viendo aquel rojo intenso. –Yo tenía que hacer algo…– murmuró Amy, intentando recordar qué era lo que se suponía que debía de hacer, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Una fuerte pulsación en su cabeza provocó que su audición y su vista se perdieran poco a poco. Algo la bloqueaba de recordar aquello que era tan importante.

–¡Tranquila todo estará bien!– lo escuchó decir antes de que todo pronto se volviera negro.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Tres oportunidades yo te daré, logra la meta y tu deseo cumpliré…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer sus sienes. Amy se levantó para ver una cama pequeña de sabanas blancas y a la par una cortina divisora, la cual le impedía ver más allá. Escuchó el bullicio del patio de recreo, y a través de una pequeña ventana pudo observar a varios estudiantes corriendo.

–Veo que has despertado– escuchó decir a una mujer con bata blanca, quien se asomaba por detrás de aquella cortina color cielo. –Estás en la enfermería.

–¿Qué pasó?– preguntó desorientada –¿Dónde está Sonic?

–¿Hablas del erizo azul?, Vino a dejarte y regresó a clase.

–Oh…– musitó con cierta decepción. –Usted sabe acaso…– calló al escuchar la puerta abrirse provocando que una voz familiar se hizo presente.

– _Vine por un dolor de cabeza, ¿podría darme algo?–_ escuchó decir.

–Permite ¿sí?– le dijo con amabilidad la enfermera para ponerse en pie y salir de su vista.

Amy intentó asomar su cabeza por detrás de la cortina en un intentó de vislumbrar quién había entrado, pero sólo lograba ver una silueta femenina.

–Me parece que me quede sin píldoras– escuchó decir a la enfermera –Regreso en un momento, acompañaras a Amy mientras tanto– se despidió. Amy escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse, dándole entender que había salido.

Amy yacía aún expectante por quien yacía del otro lado de la cortina, curiosa de su presencia cuando el abrirse de la misma la sobresaltó de pronto, viendo a una chica vestida con un uniforme de baseball; sus ojos color carmín la vieron con intensidad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Me buscabas?– preguntó divertida.

–Amm… yo…– calló reconociendo aquel rostro, era el mismo rostro que había visto reflejado en la vitrina antes de perder el conocimiento –¿Midnight?– inquirió arqueando una ceja. Ella río divertida ante su pregunta, como si fuera algún hecho obvio.

–Veo que aún no recuerdas nada– fue lo único que respondió.

–¿Recordar?– repitió –¡Espera!, ¿tú sabes qué es lo que me está pasando?

–Un golpe en la cabeza– indicó Midnight señalando el lugar del golpe con su dedo índice –Y una fea migraña.

–¡No hablo de eso, es sobre esto!– exclamó irritada. –Sobre esta nueva yo…– murmuró escuchándose cual demente.

–Claro que sí– asintió con la cabeza –, y pronto lo sabrás tú también, tarde o temprano– dijo divertida –Espero sea tarde, ya que esto es muy divertido– le sonrió –¿No te gusta este uniforme del equipo de baseball?, Nunca había pertenecido a uno antes.

Amy observó aquella playera unas tallas un poco más grande de lo que ella necesitaba, con el nombre " _Emerald_ " frente al mismo. Una falda negra y unas medias blancas altas daban la ilusión que era una de las jugadoras; pero algo no estaba bien en sus ropas.

–Tú no deberías de usar eso…– murmuró Amy con una mirada estoica, dejando a su inconsciente hablar por ella.

–Yo puedo tener la forma que quiera y verme como quiera– reprochó Midnight con un puchero infantil ante su reclamo.

Amy la observó, se le veía tan diferente a lo que se suponía que ella tenía que ser, pero no recordaba quién debería de ser. Eso la confundía, sentía en sus adentros que algo andaba mal, pero no entendía el por qué, sabía que olvidaba algo, aunque no podía pensar en qué podría ser.

–Dime, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

Midnight sonrió con malicia, y su mirada se quedó fija sobre ella, haciéndola estremecer.

–Es parte del juego– espetó.

–Por favor, dime qué…

–Volví– interrumpió la enfermera entrando al lugar –Y traje las pastillas.

–Grandioso, pero creo que me siento mejor. No serán necesarias– dijo Midnight dándole la espalda a Amy –Será mejor que me vaya, o no llegaré a tiempo a la práctica de hoy– se despidió de la enfermera con una sonrisa –Por cierto– habló viendo de reojo a la eriza quien seguía sentada sobre aquella cama de sábanas blancas –, no olvides tu manzana– indicó cual consejo lanzándole una manzana rojo brillante, la cual ella atrapó en el aire –Hasta muy pronto.

Amy vio aquel fruto rojo brillante, viendo su reflejo en el mismo, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿por qué parecía ser algo importante?, pero más que nada, una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza incesantemente:

–¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?– murmuró desconcertada.

* * *

 **Un nuevo mundo ajeno a todo lo que ella conoce ahora empieza a perturbarla, ¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones del juego de Midnight? Y peor aún, ¿Qué es lo que deberá de hacer ahora? La pesadilla de Amy a penas está comenzando!**

 **Para quienes quieran ver la imagen de Midnight de este capítulo pueden buscarla en mi cuenta de Devianart o bien en mi Facebook! Subiré diferentes imágenes de los capítulos según los vaya posteando, hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **El juego empieza a develarse y un ítem de gran importancia hace presencia. Capítulo 3: The Apple.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. The Apple

**Me alegra saber que la historia ha llamado su atención, y sin mucho que agregar para esta ocasión los dejo con el capítulo 3: La Manzana, Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: The Apple

Caminó fuera de la enfermería, con su mirada perdida en la fruta de rojo brillante, observando su reflejo en ésta. No lograba recordar nada, pero sabía que había algo importante de lo cual debía de encargarse. Amy cerró sus ojos recordando aquellas palabras que la habían hecho perder el conocimiento:

–Tres oportunidades yo te daré, logra la meta y tu deseo cumpliré– repitió pensativa –¿Tres oportunidades?, ¿Qué oportunidades?, ¿Y cómo sabré si perdí la alguna?– se cuestionó, suspirando frustrada ante la falta de respuestas –Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo en el camino– se dijo a sí misma, regresando su vista al fruto carmesí, parecía ser algo importante, pero no entendía por qué. Amy observó la manzana pensativa, intentando maquinar en su cabeza por qué parecía estar presente en todos lados o qué debía de hacer con ésta –Tal vez debo…– murmuró acercando la manzana a su boca abriéndola febril.

–¡Cuidado!– escuchó un grito para ver a alguien chocar contra ella, derribándola al piso, dejándola aturdida por el impacto.

Amy sintió el pesado cuerpo de alguien sobre el de ella –¡Demonios!, fíjate por donde andas– escuchó el reclamo de alguien, frunciendo el ceño al acto distinguiendo un rostro familiar. Los ojos violetas y expresión de típica molestia la hicieron alegrar, era un rostro familiar, aunque no amigable.

–¿Knuckles?– murmuró esbozando una sonrisa al reconocer la expresión de molestia tan típica de su amigo –¡Knuckles!– gritó con emoción abrazándolo por el cuello de inmediato.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces?!– gritó el equidna empujándola con fuerza, sonrojando –¡¿Acaso no tienes idea de quién soy yo?!– gritó con altanería.

–¡Te dije que no atraparías la…– calló al ver a su amigo con su rostro de color carmín –¿Y ahora qué sucede?– inquirió el erizo azul confuso.

Knuckles bufó molesto observando a la eriza rosa quien aún yacía en el suelo –Tengo una nueva admiradora, eso es todo– respondió sonrojado.

Amy sintió la mirada intensa de Sonic sobre ella, haciéndola sonrojar con intensidad avergonzada por la confusión que se había formado.

–¡No, no, no!– negó Amy poniéndose en pie torpemente –Es sólo que…– calló sabiendo que en esta realidad nueva y extraña, lo más seguro era que, como con Sonic, ellos no fueran amigos –Lo siento, te pareces a alguien que conozco– murmuró con nostalgia y un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Sonic le sonrió amigablemente, relajando sus gestos, acercándose a ella. Amy lo vio sintiendo su corazón latir con velocidad. El erizo azul palpó su cabeza con gentileza sonrojándola intensamente por una dulzura muy poco vista en su heroico erizo.

–¿Tu cabeza está mejor?– preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa perlada.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó la eriza rosa con sus mejillas carmín –Sí, sí, gracias– asintió fuertemente con la cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Su Sonic había sido dulce antes, pero por alguna razón, éste tenía algo diferente, algo que la hacía estremecer con la más mínima de las caricias. Amy subió tímidamente la mirada, observando aquellos ojos color jade verla con ternura. Provocando que su sonroje se intensificara. –L-Lo siento, me tropecé con Knuckles y…

–Fue mi culpa– interrumpió el erizo gentilmente. Sonic se acercó a ella, obligándola a retener el aliento, hasta que lo vio tomar algo que yacía a la par de su pie –Yo le lance la pelota a Knuckles en medio del pasillo, no creí que hubiera nadie caminando a esta hora.

Amy vio la pelota de baseball que yacía en la mano del erizo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que las pelotas de baseball tenían algo en su contra en ese mundo.

–¿No te lastimaste?– habló el erizo azul nuevamente, regresándola al presente.

Amy sacudió su cabeza fuertemente hacia los lados en forma negativa con cierto nerviosismo –Estoy bien, gracias– respondió sintiendo su cara arder.

–Sonic, nos vemos luego– habló Knuckles al sentir una extraña atmósfera formarse de la nada. Parecía que su presencia estaba demás –Hoy tengo entrenamiento, así que adelántate.

–Claro, hasta luego amigo– se despidió el erizo con un saludo al aire al verlo regresar sobre sus pasos.

–Ammm… yo también debo irme, a clase o algo así– dijo Amy, sabiendo que posiblemente no le importaría. –Hasta luego.

–¡Espera por favor!– exclamó el erizo sosteniendo su muñeca, evitándola de andar.

Amy se detuvo al instante, sintiendo la calidez de su mano nuevamente. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente a los ojos del otro, conteniendo el aliento. Un silencio sepulcral pareció aparecer de repente. El tamboriteo de un corazón acelerado fue lo único que su cabeza logró escuchar. Amy se quedó expectante, esperando alguna razón del erizo azul para detenerla, quien parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir nada, pues únicamente lograba ver como entreabría su boca de tanto en tanto cerrándola de pronto; casi como arrepintiéndose de las palabras no pronunciadas.

El sonar de la campana pareció terminar con el extraño momento, obligando al erizo azul a soltarla prontamente.

–No, nada– dijo al fin dándole la espalda velozmente, haciéndola extrañar por su comportamiento. –¡Nos vemos después!– exclamó corriendo de regreso por el pasillo donde había llegado.

Amy se quedó en medio del pasillo viéndolo correr de ella, como un estudiante de secundaria. Como lo que era ahora. Los pasillo empezaron a llenarse de estudiantes que parecían salir al receso, en donde él se perdió entre el mar de gente.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante ese nuevo Sonic que sus ojos podían presenciar, uno que ella sabía que no era real.

–Este Sonic… no me pertenece– murmuró fijando su mirada a sus pies –Él mío está…– calló sintiendo sus ojos aguarse y una opresión en el pecho. Amy sentía que su alma empezaba a desgarrarse por dentro y el intenso deseo de llorar pronto vino a ella. Algo malo le había pasado a su Sonic. –Es por lo que estoy aquí– dijo cual revelación levando la mirada y buscándolo entre la multitud.

–¡Amy!– escuchó la voz de Silver, quien caminaba hacia ella –Escuche que fuiste a enfermería ¿todo bien?

–Necesito encontrar a Sonic– habló con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

–¿Sonic?– repitió Silver confundido –¿Es alguno de tus extraños proyectos o algo así?

–No yo…– enmudeció colocando su mano sobre su pecho para estrujar su playera –Siento que todo esto tiene que ver con él.

–¿Qué exactamente?

–Lo siento, debo irme– se despidió sin tomarse la molestia de explicarle.

Amy se encontraba sola en esa nueva realidad, Midnight era la única que sabía qué pasaba y sabía que no estaba de su lado. Ella debía de encontrar las respuestas por ella misma.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacían en la mitad de la clase de biología, sin ella ponerle realmente atención. Sonic nunca estaba solo. Si no estaba con sus amigos, se encontraba con un mar de chicas que nunca la dejaban hablar con él. Necesitaba encontrar la excusa para poder estar con él, aunque no sabía por qué, pero esperaba recordar más cosas en su compañía.

–…entonces, el trabajo final será en pareja, por favor elijan sabiamente– habló Vainilla de pronto, llamando su atención.

Amy se puso de pie de golpe llamando la atención de todos los presentes –¡Sonic y yo estaremos juntos!– exclamó sin titubear. Dirigió su mirada al erizo azul, quien pareció sonrojarse de pronto por su decisión. –Es-Es decir… si te parece bien– murmuró sintiéndose pequeña y avergonzada. Su rostro se sonrojó con intensidad sentándose de golpe intentando evadir las miradas acechadoras.

–¿Sonic?– llamó Vainilla en espera de una respuesta.

–Umm…– murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de respuesta –Está bien– susurró con su mirada sobre su pupitre con sus mejillas color carmín.

–Perfecto– dijo Vainilla.

Amy vio con disimulo al erizo, quien la vio de reojo para que sus miradas se toparan por un instante, haciéndola desviar la propia y sentir de nuevo ese sonroje indeseable. Por qué se sentía extrañamente nerviosa con este Sonic a su lado. De nuevo vio de reojo al erizo, quien yacía ahora con una expresión de aburrimiento viendo a la pizarra desinteresadamente.

 _Si no lo consigues, entonces él mío será…_

–¿Eh?– exclamó en baja voz para voltear a ver en diferentes direcciones en busca de aquella voz, que no era un misterio a quién pertenecía. –¿Otro recuerdo?– se dijo a sí misma. Amy apretó sus puños con fuerza, no entendía qué era lo qué debía hacer.

–Bien, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse– dijo Vainilla a su vez que el timbre sonaba, dando por concluida las clases.

Amy tomó sus cosas sin ánimo. Se sentía perturbada y sola. No sabía en quién confiar o qué hacer y poco a poco la frustración empezaba a ser su compañera habitual. Arrastró su mochila por el salón para caminar a la salida desganada, intentando descifrar más información de ese mundo y juntando la poca que poseía.

–Tal vez si hablo con Midnight otra vez– murmuró.

–Hey Rose– escuchó a sus espaldas, para ver a Sonic ir hacia ella, y por un momento olvidar el pesar –Mañana nos juntaremos para ver lo de ese bobo proyecto– ordenó el erizo sin interés.

–Oh, claro el proyecto– asintió con la cabeza. Casi olvidaba eso –¿Aquí?

–Mi padre no estará en casa mañana así que podrás llegar.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó sonrojándose con intensidad. No era como si nunca hubiera estado con Sonic a solas en su propia realidad, pero por alguna razón en esa se escuchaba indecoroso.

Sonic le sonrió divertido, dejando ver aquellos perlados dientes detrás de su sonrisa juguetona –Tranquila, seré gentil– le susurró seductoramente. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo de pronto sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, para tensarse por completo ante lo que él sugería. Sonic rió por lo bajo para tomar distancia y darle la espalda.

–Mañana traeré mi bicicleta, es algo lejos y dudo que puedas seguirme el paso– dijo según se alejaba –Nos vemos mañana a la salida– se despidió.

Se quedó, ahí, de pie sintiendo su corazón latir con gran fuerza mientras el erizo azul se alejaba de ella perdiéndose entre los estudiantes que daban por concluido otro día de clases. Amy sonrió imperceptiblemente, eso era algo que jamás podría hacer con su Sonic, después de todo, su Sonic nunca andaba en bicicleta, o coqueteaba con ella como éste lo hacía.

No sabía qué debía hacer en ese extraño mundo, pero sabía que deseaba disfrutar ese momento tanto como fuese posible.

–Nos vemos mañana– murmuró al viento con aquella sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminaron las clases, y tal como habían pactado el día anterior, Amy lo esperó en la salida de aquella escuela, sintiendo sus manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo sin poder dejar de jugar con las mismas. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa de verlo, ni siquiera en las más locas aventuras que le había propuesto, aunque claro, jamás había sido a solas.

–Lamento la tardanza– habló el erizo azul llegando con ella, rodando su bicicleta a su par –Tenía que ver unos asuntos del club de atletismo.

–¡Ah!, no, no– negó nerviosamente con las manos –Yo, yo acabo de llegar– dijo sintiendo su rostro enrojecido por su tan sola presencia.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– cuestionó, alzando una ceja extrañado.

–Sí, claro– asintió bruscamente con la cabeza –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Tu cara– indicó –Está roja.

Amy se volteó a prisa sintiendo su cara arder cubriéndola con las manos. No pensaba que su nerviosismo fuese tan obvio; era un absurdo paseo en bicicleta, no una cita, nada por lo cual debería de actuar de esa manera.

–Es… Es…– balbuceó febril –El sol, sólo es el sol– mintió para voltearse nuevamente y reír nerviosamente –Mi piel se enrojece rápidamente por el sol.

–Oh, bien– asintió –Será mejor irnos entonces– dijo montando su bicicleta y esperando por ella.

Amy vio la parte trasera del transporte de dos ruedas donde podía vislumbrar el portaequipaje de acero. Debería de abrazarlo para no caer de la misma sintiendo de nuevo aquel sonroje que se estaba volviendo una costumbre a su lado; no era normal abrazar a Sonic y menos que él buscara situaciones donde eso pudiera darse. –¿Vamos?– insistió el erizo azul al ver su demora. Amy asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en portaequipaje de aquella bicicleta celeste, y titubeante, rodeó lentamente sus brazos por la espalda amplía del erizo tragando pesado por la cercanía. Amy sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse por el contacto, pero está vez no importó, ya que él no podía verla.

–A-Andando…– lo escuchó decir con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz. Amy se preguntaba si él estaría tan nerviosa como ella por aquel inofensivo viaje, y en su corazón realmente esperaba que sí.

Sintió el viento acariciar su rostro y vio como las hojas sueltas de los árboles se columpiaban en el aire para dejarlas atrás. Amy cerró sus ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol bañar su rostro y sentirse en paz y serenidad como nunca antes. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y admiró el paisaje a su alrededor y cómo todo iba quedando atrás. Amy observó sus largas púas bailar en el viento, jamás había tenido las púas tan largas como en ese momento y realmente le gustaba cómo se miraban. Fijó su vista temerosa al erizo frente a ella y observó cómo sus púas azules bailaban con el viento en una danza sincronizada y perfecta; sintió el aroma de Sonic impregnarse en su nariz, volviendo a sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón sintiendo una felicidad desbordante en el mismo, como si hace mucho tiempo no había podido tener aquellos perfectos momentos. Recostó con suavidad su cabeza sobre la espalda de él percibiendo cómo él se tensaba ante su tacto, pero no le importó. Ahí, recostada cerró sus ojos para escuchar el rápido palpitar del corazón de él, ¿él estaba tan nervioso como ella? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, nada podía ser más perfecto.

Se detuvieron de golpe provocando que ella se golpeara suavemente con su espalda, despertándola de su hermoso sueño de día. Amy vio una talanquera impedirles el proseguir y así el paso veloz de un tranvía pasar frente a ellos; era la primera vez que podía ver uno de esos. La talanquera se elevó nuevamente para dejarles proseguir.

–Lo lamento– se disculpó Sonic, volteándola a ver –¿Estás bien?

–Amm, sí– asintió con la cabeza –Estaba… distraída– murmuró apenada.

Sonic le sonrió fugazmente para empezar a andar nuevamente. –Llegaremos pronto, mi casa está a un par de cuadras arriba– explicó para andar por un barrio que se miraba de clase alta. Amy lo admiró asombrada, nada parecido a donde vivía su Sonic.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos para ver una gran casa de color blanco con un inmenso jardín frontal. Todo se miraba elegante y costoso.

–¿Vives aquí?– cuestionó Amy con sorpresa.

–Es sólo una casa– respondió Sonic sin interés.

–Una costosa– puntualizó para descender del transporte de dos ruedas, el cual Sonic estacionaba frente al pórtico.

Entraron a la mansión del erizo azul, en donde cada vez se admiraba más de la lujosa y ostentosa vida que el erizo azul poseía.

–Espérame en la sala– indicó el erizo azul –Iré por mis cosas– dijo para subir velozmente las escaleras.

Amy asintió con la cabeza para ver la sala decorada con los más finos ornamentos, todo se miraba tan costoso que tenía miedo de ensuciar o romper algo con su presencia. Tomó asiento en el sillón de color hueso en la espera de él con la esperanza de tal vez poder hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando cuando enfrente de ella, en una mesa de centro de cristal transparente vio algo que llamó su atención. Una manzana de rojo reluciente yacía en medio del pulcro cristal.

–¿Uh?– exclamó al notar su presencia y tomándola del centro de mesa –Tú de nuevo– dijo frunciendo el ceño e inspeccionándola con la mirada.

–Maldita sea– escuchó a Sonic exclamar al llegar a la sala revisando con desespere su mochila –Olvide el libro para hacer el trabajo, ¿tú lo tienes contigo?

–Ah… no– negó con suavidad la cabeza –No lo creo.

–Deberé de regresar a la escuela por él– dijo para ver su costoso reloj de pulsera – Espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?– habló Sonic caminando hacia la puerta principal –Será rápido.

–Pero, pero…

–No tardaré– dijo saliendo por la puerta de entrada y desapareciendo de su vista sin esperar por ella.

Amy hizo un puchero en señal de molestia por su mal anfitrión, desplomándose sobre el sillón. Observó de nuevo aquella manzana de rojo reluciente que yacía en su mano, intrigada por la razón en que aparecía de repente por todos lados.

–¿Qué tienes de especial?– se cuestionó admirando su reflejo en ésta. Los recuerdos de todas las veces que había aparecido a pesar de sus constantes olvidos vinieron a ella, estaba segura que era algo importante, pero no sabía cómo o qué tendría que hacer con ésta para descubrirlo. –Bien– murmuró con una mirada intensa sobre la fruta –, tal vez deba comerte.

Amy mordió aquella manzana, sintiendo como el jugo de la misma se inundaba en su paladar y de repente, una visión vino a ella. Escuchó el sonido de la talanquera del tranvía, el rechinar de las llantas de caucho y luego escuchó el golpe secó del choque de aquella bicicleta para ver volar por la aires al erizo azul y ver cómo tranvía impactaba contra él a toda velocidad.

Dejó caer aquella manzana estupefacta de lo que de repente acababa de presenciar. Una alucinación demasiado real para obviarla. Entonces entendió qué hacía ahí y cuál era su papel en ese mundo.

–Sonic…– murmuró para ponerse en pie y salir a toda velocidad de aquella gigante casa y correr con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de logar alcanzar al erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy corrió por la acera empujado a los peatones que se atravesaban en su camino tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sin saber cuánta ventaja le había sacado él para ese punto. No podía ser más de unos cuantos metros o eso esperaba, y así, a la distancia logró divisar la espalda del erizo mientras andaba en aquella bicicleta color azul cielo despreocupado.

–¡SONIC!– llamó a todo pulmón observando como se deslizaba calle abajo. Amy divisó a la distancia la talanquera, escuchando la alarma sonar junto con la luz de alto encenderse al descender lentamente –¡SONIC DETENTE!– suplicó con desespere, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El erizo azul vio sobre su hombro para ver correr detrás de él a la eriza rosa, quien lo llamaba con desesperación, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba. Sonic presionó los frenos en el manubrio de su bicicleta en un intento de disminuir la velocidad notando algo peculiar, no funcionaban. –Pero qué…– murmuró intentando detenerse sin éxito, alarmado. Revisó con la mirada los cables del freno para percatarse que habían sido cortados. Alzó la mirada con horror observando la talanquera descender por completo, mientras el sonido del tranvía que llegaba recorría cada rincón de aquella calle concurrida.

Amy siguió su carrera para tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer de bruces sobre el pavimento, lastimándose al rozar su piel sobre ésta, mientras su cuerpo se barría sobre la calle por la velocidad que llevaba. Levantó su cabeza adolorida y un tanto confusa por el golpe, para verlo acercarse a la talanquera sin control y chocar contra ésta.

Todo acalló de pronto, para ver su cuerpo elevarse por los aires con lentitud y ver la expresión de horror del erizo azul al saber lo que acontecería. Amy observó la bicicleta elevarse por igual resplandeciendo contra la intensa luz del sol de aquella tarde.

–No…– soltó mientras escuchaba el tranvía acercarse –¡SONIC!– gritó para ver cómo el cuerpo del erizo azul colisionaba contra el vidrio y el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse sería un recuerdo mantendría en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Escuchó el grito de los presentes y el sonido de los frenos rechinante de los rieles del tranvía, deteniéndose demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, opacando su mirada; una mano tapó su boca ante el horror de ver a su amado rodeado de un charco de sangre, un erizo que ahora era color carmín. Un vacío llenó su pecho de repente, sintiendo su ausencia como el más puro de los dolores jamás experimentados. La respiración se hizo ausente mientras su mente parecía grabar aquella escena desgarradora con lujo de detalles.

–Strike 1– escuchó decir. Amy volteó a ver a los lados para a Midnight en la acera opuesta con un par de tijeras en sus manos y una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

Amy escuchó la bocina de automóvil sonar estrepitosamente, volteando ver a sus espaldas y ver las luces cegadores de un automóvil que se dirigía hacia ella mientras el estrepitoso sonido del auto frenar rezumbó en su cabeza.

–Faltan dos…– dijo Midnight con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Sé que para algunos el inicio de la fic ha sido un poco confuso, pero poco a poco irá tomando forma esta fic. Sí, sé que esto se parece** **mucho** **a fictional love y tiene una razón de ser, lo cual será explicado (ahora sí, lo prometo) en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Bien mis lectores, las cosas están a punto de cambiar y a subir de tono para nuestra pobre Amy. Midnight trae más sorpresa y un nuevo reto que probará no sólo sus actitudes físicas sino también mentales. Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	4. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Gracias a todos por el interés, sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy trágico… pero esto sigue! Así que sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Oportunidad

" _Salvarlo tu misión será, falla y el infierno tú probarás…"_

Despertó de golpe con su respiración acelerada exclamando su nombre en un grito, percatándose que yacía recostada en su cama. Amy se vio ilesa percatándose que se encontraba bien. –¿Un… un sueño?– murmuró para dirigir su mirada a sus manos temblorosas sintiendo su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que habían corrido sin control mientras dormía.

–¡Por fin despiertas!– escuchó un grito para ver la puerta abrirse con fuerza. Amy se sobresaltó para ver a una golondrina púrpura verla con intensidad muy molesta. –¡¿Crees que un pequeño accidente te libra de tus quehaceres?

–¿Accidente?– repitió confusa. Amy registró el lugar con la mirada, percatándose que yacía en una habitación de pisos de madera. Yacía sobre una colchoneta en el suelo y a su alrededor pudo ver cientos de objetos diferentes, casi como si durmiera dentro de una bodega o armario. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada al ave que la miraba con intensidad.

–Levántate de una buena vez– ordenó para caminar hacia ella y abrir las ventanas cubiertas por unas pesadas cortinas polvorientas, dejando entrar la luz del sol. –No pienso hacer tu parte por tu torpeza.

–Yo… yo creo…– murmuró Amy confundida.

–Y toma– le lanzó una manzana, la cual atrapó con febrilidad –No lo olvides– dijo por último para dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida –Toma tu uniforme y preséntate abajo para recibir tus tareas del día de hoy.

Amy vio con horror aquella fruta que ella le había dado para darle a entender que seguía en aquel juego que Midnight había creado para ella. Se puso a pie de prisa sintiéndose mareada de pronto. Tocó su cabeza sintiendo nuevamente un pequeño bulto sobresalir de la misma, reviviendo lo que había acontecido pocos días atrás, en una realidad diferente.

Vio un uniforme rosa que consistía en unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, con un cinturón rojo que rodeaba la cintura y una blusa de manga largas que llegaban hasta sus codos. Unas sandalias cafés completaban el atuendo. Lo tomó con cierta duda para escuchar de nuevo a la golondrina exclamar su nombre con enfado, provocando que se cambiara rápidamente.

Amy se vio frente a un sucio espejo para notar que de nuevo sus púas yacían cortas y aquella cara de inocente colegiala había desaparecido por completo, dejando ver su cuerpo de mujer. De alguna manera se aliviaba de verse como antes, a excepción de aquellas extrañas ropas. Su nombre fue exclamado nuevamente para así correr rápidamente fuera de la habitación y llegar hasta donde el ave púrpura la esperaba con impaciencia. No tenía idea de qué era esa nueva realidad, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera debería de intentar adaptarse como lo había hecho en la anterior.

–Ya era hora– regaño molesta – _Madame_ está molesta y desea hablar contigo.

–¿Te refieres a la dueña?

–¿Qué sucede contigo hoy Amy?– inquirió arqueando una ceja –¿Acaso la caída fue tan fuerte?

–¿Qué caída?– preguntó la eriza curiosa.

–La del segundo nivel– le recordó – Te pedí que esperarás a Jet para ayudarte, pero insististe en limpiar el ventanal por tu cuenta.

–¿Jet?, ¿Ventanal?

–No puede ser, estás más torpe de lo acostumbrado– regañó –Yo…

–¡ _Wave_!– escucharon ambas a lejanía.

–¡Demonios!– exclamó para tomarla de la muñeca con fuerza haciéndola caminar casi a rastras por el pasillo de madera pulida –Me has hecho perder demasiado el tiempo, andando.

–¿Andando?– repitió Amy intentando seguirle el paso –¿A dónde?

–Con Midnight.

La simple mención de su nombre la hizo estremecer e intentar resistirse a ir con ella, aún recordaba la sonrisa torcida del suceso previo; pero fue en vano. Pararon frente a una habitación que tenía dos hermosas puertas talladas a mano tan altas como cualquier _Eggcarrier_ de Eggman.

–Entra– ordenó Wave, Amy asintió resignada, sabiendo que no podría evitar lo que viniera a continuación.

Amy empujó las pesadas puertas adentrándose con timidez para ver al espíritu del caos parada en frente a un hermoso ventanal, admirando el cielo despejado de esa mañana. Midnight yacía de espaldas con su hermosa y larga cabellera suelta. Una bata negra traslucida con bordados de plumas rojas sobre un pequeño vestido corto de satín negro se podían distinguir a la distancia, pareciendo un atuendo de lencería y no un traje casual; haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Amy escuchó las puertas cerrarse a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

–Bienvenida Amy– saludó volteándola a ver. Amy frunció el ceño molesta, sin emitir palabra alguna, tragándose su enojo. –No me digas, estás molesta– adivinó divertida.

–Lo mataste…– masculló empuñando sus manos con fuerza, recordando lo que para ella había acontecido tan sólo el día anterior.

– **Tú** no lo salvaste– resaltó Midnight indiferente.

–¡Yo no puede!– se excusó la eriza sintiendo cómo lágrimas empezaban a empañar su visión –Cuando mordí la manzana yo…– calló de pronto, sintiendo cómo un recuerdo golpeaba con fuerza su mente:

" _Tu única pista para salvarlo, la manzana de la discordia será"_

–Oh…– murmuró Midnight desanimada, borrando aquella sonrisa previa lentamente –Veo que recordaste.

–La manzana– dijo cual epifanía –¡Necesito…

–Toma– lanzó Midnight para ella atraparla en el aire, y ver el fruto color carmesí brillar con la intensidad de una esmeralda caos. Amy subió su mirada para dirigirla al espíritu que tenía una expresión desinteresada y mirada fija en ella. ¿Por qué Midnight le daba aquello que la ayudaría a cumplir su misión? –Eso es lo que buscabas, ¿no es así?

Amy bufó molesta asintiendo con la cabeza para así sujetar la manzana con fuerza y sin dudarlo morderla con rapidez, sintiendo algo diferente a la última vez. Un sabor amargo inundó su paladar, y un fuerte dolor en su pecho que la hizo estrujar aquel uniforme con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el aire le faltaba; y luego todo paró. Esta vez no escuchó nada, no vio nada, nada pasó adicional a aquel breve malestar. Amy dirigió su vista a la manzana observándola con confusión, ¿habría hecho algo mal?

Midnight le sonrió burlona, casi esperando aquella expresión de confusión que se plasmaba en su rostro.

–¿Hay algo mal?– preguntó Midnight divertida.

–¿Por qué… es decir…

–¿Por qué no logras ver qué sucederá?– completó Midnight ampliando su sonrisa –Verás, la manzana es un instrumento especial– explicó creando una manzana roja en su mano y verla con deleite –Cómela muy rápido, y sólo tendrás sutiles referencias de lo que ese erizo azul que tú amas sufrirá– explicó –Cómela muy tarde y podrás ver todo con lujo de detalle, pero podría ser fatal– completó mordiendo el fruto rojo con deleite.

–Es decir que entre más tiempo pase… ¿más podré ver?– resumió la eriza rosa.

–Ingenioso, ¿no?

–Entonces, debo de morder la manzana más tarde si quiero…

–Ep, ep, ep– dijo el espíritu para silenciarla –Una mordida, una manzana, un mundo… una oportunidad– sonrió con deleite.

–¡Eso significa qué…

–Que ya usaste tu única oportunidad en este mundo para poder impedir la trágica muerte de Sonic the Hedgehog– habló Midnight con una falsa tristeza disimulando su sonrisa –Ahora que ya lo sabes, lo único que…

Midnight enmudeció de pronto dirigiendo su mirada al techo de la habitación. Amy la observó intrigada por el repentino cambio en la actitud del espíritu del caos. Midnight frunció el ceño para luego dirigir su mirada a la eriza, quien se estremeció ante la mirada molesta del espíritu.

–¡Wave!– llamó de pronto, provocando que a los pocos segundo llegara el ave púrpura abriendo las pesadas puertas –Ya he hablado con ella, llévala a realizar sus tareas que hoy vendrán nuestros más importantes clientes, ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí _Madame_ – asintió con una reverencia.

–Estaré ausente por el resto del día, así que te dejo para que te encargues de todo– indicó para verla con autoridad –Por cierto, Amy se encuentra confundida sobre varias cosas, cuento contigo para que puedas explicarle todo en lo que su memoria funciona nuevamente.

–Por supuesto _Madame_.

–Es todo, pueden retirarse.

Wave la sacó casi a rastras de aquella habitación, pues aún tenía muchas preguntas para Midnight, por primera vez le había hablado sobre las condiciones, sobre aquel pacto que ella había hecho, y aunque no todo se había vislumbrado del todo, por fin entendía cómo funcionaba. Amy mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos carmesí del espíritu, quien esbozó una retorcida sonrisa para despedirse de ella, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

–Andando, tenemos mucho que hacer.

–Pero… pero…– farfulló Amy viendo como aquella puerta de madera tallada se alejaba a cada paso que daba.

–Escucha– detuvo Wave para tomarla por los hombros y verla fijamente –El día de hoy vienen los clientes más importantes de este lugar, eso significa que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy– resaltó la golondrina –Y debido a tu último accidente limpiando, te daré algo sencillo que hacer.

–Está bien– asintió resignándose a la nueva situación –" _Al menos podré encontrarme con Sonic por aquí_ "– pensó recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, para no ver más que un pasillo extenso. Wave le entregó una hoja de papel rasgada la cual tenía por encabezado la palabra: Comida.

–Nos faltan provisiones para nuestros invitados especiales, iría yo pero tengo mucho que hacer aquí; así que ve rápido al pueblo y no te distraigas, ¿entiendes?– amenazó con una mirada fulminante, asintiendo la eriza con la cabeza –¡Ahora ve!– ordenó.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por escaleras que le parecieron infinitas hasta salir por la parte trasera de aquel edificio, y así, con una bocanada de aire, ver el exterior de lo que sería ese nuevo mundo. Observó el cielo de un intenso azul brillar con el sol en lo más alto y así notar algo peculiar a la distancia.

–El océano– murmuró al notar el mar azul a la distancia. Recorrió con la mirada los alrededores notando cómo estaba rodeada por el mar sin importar hacia donde su vista posara –¿Una isla?

Amy caminó sobre el pasto verde guiada por el sendero conformado por piedra hasta llegar a lo que pareció ser el pueblo que Wave le había hablado. Tiendas vistosas con rótulos de colores y lámparas de papel que brillaban cual carnaval se podía vislumbrar hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al sentir una verdadera tranquilidad.

Sintió la brisa fresca del océano acariciar su rostro, y por un momento, un instante de paz vino a ella. Amy cerró sus ojos para sentir los rayos de sol abrazarla con calidez, la brisa salada refrescar sus ideas y el aroma de tierra húmeda y salada inundar hasta el último rincón de ella; y en ese instante de paz que la recorrió, lo recordó a él, su sonrisa perlada y a su mano cálida sobre ella… y entonces un recuerdo de Sonic y ella golpeó su mente con fuerza.

Amy podía rememorar una bahía y un atardecer a sus espaldas. El olor a agua salada impregnó su nariz, para ver los ojos de él brillar con la luz del sol que desaparecía con lentitud. Observó sus labios moverse en un intento de decirle algo… él quería decirle algo importante, algo que… un repentino dolor en su pecho obstruyó su recuerdo, obligándola a abrir sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo como la ansiedad brotaba de su pecho sin control.

–Algo le pasó a Sonic– murmuró tocando su pecho, sintiendo aquel dolor que le impedía de respirar con normalidad. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza sintiendo el palpitar de sus sienes, sabiendo que su mente yacía bloqueada por algo más que un golpe. –¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar?!– exclamó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, frustrándose ante la incapacidad de poder dilucidar qué era lo que le había pasado al Sonic de su época para haberse embarcado en esa aventura. –Contrólate Amy…– se regañó a sí misma, secando aquellas lágrimas traicioneras con su antebrazo –Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es encontrarlo e impedir lo que Midnight haya preparado para él– habló con decisión y a prisa correr al mercado que yacía a la distancia.

Se dirigió a prisa a aquel pueblo colorido, y con lista en mano se precipitó a comprar el encargo que Wave le había solicitado. Amy recorría con la mirada los diferentes locales en busca de cuál sería el papel que Sonic tendría que jugar en esa nueva realidad, sin rastros del mismo.

–¿Algo más señorita?– escuchó decir al encargado del lugar, regresando la atención a lo que hacía.

–Mmm… no, creo que es todo– habló Amy revisando todas las bolsas de papel café que llevaba en un intento de no dejarlas caer –Muchas gra…

Un relámpago la silenció, para ver cómo el cielo, antes azul y despejado, empezaba a llenarse de nubes de tormenta dejando ver un panorama grisáceo. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer para que los truenos y relámpagos los cuales empezaron a resonar en gran concierto.

–Ella está molesta– escuchó decir a aquel hombre, mientras a prisa cerraba el pequeño local.

Amy dirigió su mirada al cielo turbulento viendo como una tempestad empezaba a formarse a los pocos segundos, preguntándose si podría tener razón. Las gotas empezaron a caer a prisa recordándole que debía de regresar. Corrió a prisa de regresó a la gran mansión que se distinguía en la parte más alta de la isla. Una construcción de madera pintada de color bermellón con tejado verde, una estructura que denotaba elegancia, la cual, robaba el aliento de quien la admirara.

Llegó empapada para escuchar un barco arribar a puerto. Amy vio de reojo sobre su hombro para distinguir un navío metálico, uno que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

–¡Amy!– escuchó su nombre ser exclamado a la vez que la puerta se abría abruptamente –¡Ya era hora!– regañó Wave halándola hacia los interiores del lugar –¡Los invitados especiales llegaron y tú te has retrasado!

–Ah, lo siento, yo…– calló al ser empujada en dirección de la cocina.

–Ve a dejar todo con Big, él se encargará del banquete y luego sécate rápido, que debemos de recibir a los invitados.

–De acuerdo– asintió la eriza rosa para seguir las órdenes de la golondrina.

0-0-0-0-0

Cientos de empleados que vestían como ella estaban reunidos en el gran recibidor, el cual yacía decorado de color oro y cristales exuberantes, como el palacio de cualquier rey acaudalado, haciéndolo sentir abrumada. Amy no entendía muy bien qué era lo especial en los invitados que Wave esperaba, pero realmente no le daba importancia. Entre la multitud, Amy buscaba con la mirada a Sonic, quien no aparecía por ningún lado, sólo cientos de rostros extraños que la hacían sentir frustrada.

–¡Ahí estás!– escuchó decir a Wave para ser halada dentro de la multitud que vociferaba y festejaba. –Vamos, vamos, tal vez está vez alguno de los emperadores nos dé algo.

–¿Emperadores?– repitió para llegar a la primera fila de aquel carnaval que se había formado en el lugar; ¿era alguien de la realeza quien los visitaría?

–Sí, el…

–¡Sus gobernantes han arribado!– la voz de un halcón verde acalló la multitud.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par para dejar ver como robots de color rojo cargaban una caravana en donde por fin pudo visualizar a los invitados de los que todos hablaban. Sintió su boca secarse para que sus pupilas se contrajeran al verlos entrar con imponencia.

–Es imposible…– murmuró la eriza impactada.

–Todos arrodíllense ante el Emperador Eggman y el Emperador Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ahí con una mirada fría y estoica podía ver a Sonic vestido con una chaqueta roja con broches dorados, un pantalón negro y sus zapatillas negras completaban el atuendo, tal cual Eggman vestía por igual. Era imposible que ambos estuvieran juntos, ¿o no?

Amy sintió la mirada de él desde lo alto, haciéndola estremecer bajo la misma, nunca se había sentido tan pequeña como en ese momento en que Sonic la miraba como un simple insecto del cual podía deshacerse. El erizo azul esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante, la cual la hizo perder el aliento por alguna razón. Sentía que podía desnudar su alma con una sola mirada.

Los vio alejarse siguiendo el camino de aquella alfombra roja sin poder quitar la mirada de su caravana, sintiéndose atemorizada y confundida como nunca antes.

–¡Todos a trabajar!– exclamó Wave, provocando que todos los presentes se dispersaran del lugar. –Amy, te toca el Gran Salón, ve rápidamente– ordenó –Luego del espectáculo, podrás…

–No lo entiendo…– murmuró la eriza sin realmente prestarle atención a las órdenes de la golondrina –¿Por qué Sonic y Eggman están juntos?, Quiero decir ellos…

–Ellos conquistaron está isla y todo lo que yace más allá del mar muchos años atrás– explicó Wave brevemente –En el día negro, el Emperador Eggman conquistó las grandes ciudades y el Emperador Sonic se encargó de los pueblos más lejanos y místicos– recordó con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

–¡Eso no es posible, Sonic nunca ayudaría a Eggman a conseguir algo así!

–¿Acaso el golpe fue tan fuerte?– inquirió Wave casi burlona –Sonic ha sido la mano derecha de Eggman y la razón de su triunfo– le recordó –Sonic el conquistador era su apodo en ese entonces, ahora es el Emperador Sonic. Ambos gobiernan Mobius con puño de acero.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes y les ha gustado esta extraña historia :D Como podrán darse cuenta este mundo me base en una de mis películas favoritas: "El Viaje de Chihiro" pero le di un enfoque un tanto diferente.**

 **Ok las cosas empiezan a subirse de tono desde el siguiente capítulo y el Sonamy empieza a nacer nuevamente en esta extraña y desconocida realidad. Capítulo 5: No Estás Sola.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. No Estás Sola

**Yo sé que la historia para algunos aún parece muy confusa, pero prometo que poco a poco empezaran a entender qué rayos está pasando XD! La verdad la hice así a propósito, pero en cada capítulo un poco de lo que sucede empieza a revelarse, así que será de poner mucha atención XD! En fin, esperando que este capítulo ayude un poco a más a todas las interrogantes que sé que tienen, los dejo con el capítulo 5, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 5: No Estás Sola

La noche cayó de repente y la lluvia cesó con un último estruendo. Adentro, horrorizada, Amy se encontraba presenciando el acto de esa noche; lo que en una instancia pensó era un hotel lujoso, pronto entendió que no era más que un extravagante cabaret.

Wave le había ordenado ir al salón principal como asistente de su más grande estrella, para ayudar en todo lo que ella necesitará, sin embargo, al llegar al lugar del acto se quedó sorprendida. Amy observaba a Rouge cantar desde una esquina en el salón más lujoso de todo el lugar, en donde, desde el palco más alto, podía ver a Sonic disfrutar el sensual show de la murciélaga. Su vista se mantuvo en la pícara del erizo, quien con aquella media sonrisa, le hacía saber que yacía complacido del espectáculo de la murciélago. Amy aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Sonic de esa manera y más vistiendo esas ropas extrañas; una chaqueta roja con bordados negros y rojos decoraban aquella fina pieza de terciopelo; un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras completaban el atuendo.

Una copa de vino tinto yacía en su mano bailando al ritmo de la sensual canción de Rouge, hipnotizándola por el movimiento circular del líquido carmín. Los ojos color jade del erizo relucían en la tenue luz del salón, volviendo la atmósfera intima y seductora. Su corazón latió a prisa y su boca prontamente empezó a secarse mientras sus ojos se deleitaban de una faceta diferente de su adorado héroe… una que expelía seguridad y picardía. Amy no pudo evitar ver lo que él observaba con tanto deleite para asombrarse y deleitarse por igual; observaba a Rouge, a quien la luz en el escenario abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo mientras con un baile sensual le cantaba sobre pasión y sumisión al erizo que había viajado desde tan lejos para verla, haciéndola sonrojar por el contenido implícito en la canción de ella.

Regresó su mirada al dictador de aquel mundo, observando con embriaguez cada facción del erizo, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa sin poderlo evitar hasta que los ojos de él se desviaron hacia ella cual rayo. Amy se sobresaltó al sentir su mirada acechadora sobre ella, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar con fuerza. Sonic amplió su sonrisa divertido por su reacción obligándola a desviar la propia a sus pies en un intento de ocultarse de los ojos que la escudriñaban sin reparo. Su corazón latía en sus oídos opacando la música a su alrededor; Amy mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como un calor abrumador abrazaba su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir extraña y a su vez más viva que nunca.

La música cesó y el público aplaudió de repente, brindándole una bocanada de aire fresco al terminar el seductor acto de la murciélago, quien recibía rosas en el escenario de cientos de fans, mientras que, con su vestido provocador, deslumbraba a quien posara sus ojos su blanco pelaje. Amy vio con disimulo en la dirección del erizo azul, percatándose que sus ojos color jade intenso seguían sobre ella, regresando su mirada a sus pies, por alguna razón no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Rouge caminó hacia ella para dirigirla tras bambalinas ocultándose al fin de la mirada persistente de él, logrando soltar el aire retenido, aliviada.

–¿No estuve increíble?– dijo Rouge para caminar a un tocador iluminado con varias bombillas brillantes y verse en el espejo vanidosamente –El Emperador Sonic no quitó su mirada de mí en todo el espectáculo.

–Sí…– murmuró recordando la penetrante mirada de él, ruborizándose con intensidad –¿Hay algo más que hacer?– preguntó Amy intentando despejar su mente y la oleada de sentimientos que la abatía.

–Yo veré si el Emperador quiere alguna cita privada, ya sabes…– dijo Rouge guiñando su ojo provocando en ella un intenso sonroje, y su vez un extraño sentimiento de enojo que se localizaba en el boca de su estómago al pensar que ellos podrían estar juntos de alguna manera –Tú puedes irte, estoy segura que Wave encontrará algo que hacer para ti– dijo en forma de despedida. Rouge atravesó la puerta trasera del salón, dejándola a solas en aquel pequeño camerino improvisado para la murciélago.

Amy soltó el aire pesadamente, apretando sus puños con fuerza en un intento de controlar sus celos sin sentido. La imagen de Rouge y Sonic en una ardida noche de pasión empezó a acecharla, sin poder evitar morder su labio inferior, sintiendo como aquella oleada de celos empezaba a apoderarse de cualquier rastro de raciocinio.

–Debería de ir con Rouge…– murmuró con su mirada fija por la puerta que había cruzado la murciélago, mientras la ansiedad se acrecentaba. La sola idea de que podrían tener una cita "privada" no le daba descanso. –¡Basta Amy, él no es tu Sonic!– exclamó al sentir como una oleada de celos empezaba a controlarla –Él es…– calló recordando nuevamente aquella mirada pícara que él le había brindado hace tan sólo un momento. Su Sonic jamás la había visto, jamás la había hecho sentir así… Amy sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, notando el egoísmo implícito en sus pensamientos. –Detente hay cosas más importantes ahora– dijo con sensatez.

La pregunta de cómo se acercaría a este nuevo Sonic era lo que debería de importarle, ya que parecía algo casi imposible, después de todo, él era el emperador de este nuevo y extraño mundo y ella era sólo una simple empleada de aquel burdel. No tenía idea de qué podría hacer para hablarle o cómo ayudarlo a prevenir lo que fuese a pasarle. Amy cerró sus ojos en un intento de crear un plan en su cabeza con los poco pedazos de información que había logrado reunir de ese mundo.

–" _¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ – pensó en un intento de ahogar aquel pequeño pensamiento infiltrado de Rouge y Sonic juntos.

–No deberías de estar sola tan tarde…– escuchó susurrar para abrir los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz grave que acababa de acariciar su oreja con su cálido aliento. Amy dio media vuelta para ver a Sonic con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

–S-Sonic…- balbuceó con sorpresa al verlo ahí con ella y a su vez alivio. No estaba con Rouge. El erizo azul borró aquella sonrisa previa arqueando una ceja, casi extrañado al escuchar su nombre –¡Es decir!, Emperador– corrigió con una reverencia, pensando que tal vez sería lo apropiado. Amy elevó la mirada aún con su cabeza inclinada, observando una actitud más complacida por parte del erizo azul, suspirando imperceptiblemente. –Amm…– murmuró confundida por verlo ahí recobrando la compostura, hasta que la imagen de Rouge se atravesó haciéndola fruncir el ceño al acto deduciendo que esa sería la razón de su visita –Si vienes por Rouge ella…

–No vine por la murciélaga– interrumpió Sonic divertido, haciéndola cambiar su expresión de enojo a una de felicidad oculta. Sonic caminó hacia la eriza con sus ojos fijos sobre ella, haciéndola retroceder al sentirse acorralándola para chocar contra la pared de madera –De hecho, vine por ti– completó ampliando su sonrisa.

–¿Eh?– soltó sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba desproporcionadamente. –Amm… y-yo soy… es decir, sólo.. sólo limpio y eso…– tartamudeó ruborizándose intensamente y alegrándose internamente.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante el obvio nerviosismo de ella y con su dedo índice rozó su mejilla, provocando que los ojos esmeralda de la eriza se posaran en los de él; con delicadeza contorneó con un suave movimiento el rostro de la eriza, para así, recorrer su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo, quitándole el aliento ante la suavidad de su caricia.

Sonic retrocedió un par de pasos para verla de pies a cabeza con aquella cabellera despeinada, uniforme desprolijo y guantes manchados de mugre y polvo; un aspecto que encubría la suave y tersa piel blanca de la eriza, así como el color de su pelaje de las flores de cerezos que él tanto admiraba.

–Bien– habló al fin el nuevo emperador –Por alguna razón te me haces vagamente conocida…– dijo suavizando aquella expresión y por un fugaz momento, sus ojos, pudieron ver a su Sonic frente a ella.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron con sorpresa iluminándose al ver aquel rostro familiar sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza y recordándole fervientemente qué era lo que hacía ahí.

–Sonic yo…

– _¡¿Sonic?!_ – escuchó una voz familiar interrumpir su encuentro, para ver al zorro de dos colas entrar a los vestidores –¡Sonic estás…– calló por un momento al verlo con ella –¡Por fin te encuentro!– dijo con alivio y molestia.

–Tails– sonrió Sonic con soltura al ver a su amigo adentrarse.

–¿Tienes una idea de la hora?– reprochó molesto.

–Lo sé, lo sé, ya voy, no tienes que recordármelo– ignoró su reclamo, para verla una vez más de reojo y una expresión pícara se dibujara en el rostro del erizo azul, tragando cualquier recuerdo de su Sonic –Nos veremos pronto, chica de la limpieza– murmuró cual promesa para salir de ahí junto al zorro, dejándola a solas.

Amy se deslizó sobre la pared que yacía a sus espaldas para caer sentada en el sucio suelo, sintiéndose confundida y emocionalmente intranquila. Elevó un vista al techo, pensativa, el Sonic de la realidad anterior no parecía interesarse en su presencia al igual que el que tenía en casa… pero este era diferente e igual al mismo tiempo. De nuevo un sonroje bañó sus mejillas al recordar las atrevidas acciones del Emperador Sonic haciéndola sentir extraña y a su vez deseosa por más. Con sus dedos trazó el camino que la yema de los dedos de él había acariciado hace tan sólo un momento, sintiendo una explosión de emociones en su vientre como nunca antes…

–Enfócate Amy, tienes una misión que cumplir– se regañó en un intento de acallar los sentimientos que brotaban de ella ante las sutiles caricias que habían marcado su piel.

0-0-0-0-0

Aún yacía en un sueño profundo cuando Wave entró de golpe a su habitación exclamando su nombre, obligándola a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, percatándose que aún seguía en aquel juego del espíritu de la noche.

–¡Tienes mucho que hacer, arriba!– ordenó molesta quitando las sabanas que la abrigaban para obligarla a ponerse en pie. Amy buscó con la mirada la ventana de aquella habitación para ver el cielo dormir todavía. –Andando, no hay tiempo que perder– dictaminó Wave.

–¿Por qué la prisa?– murmuró Amy somnolienta con un bostezo.

–¡Él te pidió a ti!– exclamó casi con orgullo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–El Emperador Sonic te pidió para que lo atendieras en su estadía, ¿No es un gran honor?

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó Amy con sorpresa sin poderlo evitar.

–Lo sé, yo también pensé que sería extraño, pero parece que le causaste una buena impresión– dijo Wave casi con presunción –Ahora arréglate, que deberás de estar pendiente de todos los requerimientos del emperador.

Amy asintió decidida para ponerse en pie y seguir las órdenes de Wave al pie de la letra, con eso podría estar cerca de Sonic y prever su muerte en este mundo, era justamente la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Caminaron casi a hurtadillas por el complejo cabaret viendo como poco a poco colores violetas y azulados empezaban a bañar el cielo. No tardaría mucho en amanecer.

–¿Ya sabes que hacer?– inquirió Wave mientras caminaban a la habitación del erizo azul.

–Sí– asintió decidida. Esta vez ella no perdería contra Midnight.

–Bien, por sobre todo no olvides el té del emperador, una taza en la mañana y otra en la tarde, así lo requirió su asistente personal.

–No lo haré.

–Y recuerda, haz todo lo que él te diga– amenazó Wave, haciéndola sentir insegura por un instante, después de todo, este Sonic no se parecía en lo más mínimo al que ella conocía –Mucha suerte.

La dejo ahí, frente a las grandes puertas de madera talladas que según Wave era donde yacían las habitaciones más ostentosas de todo el complejo. Amy tragó pesado asintiendo con la cabeza y armándose de valor para con cierta duda, tocar la puerta.

– _¿Quién toca?_ – escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse sin poderlo evitar.

–Amm… es… emm… el servicio que solicitó– respondió Amy dudosa.

– _Mmm…_ _Adelante._

Amy empujó las puertas lentamente para que éstas rechinaran sonoramente por el eco. Al entrar pudo ver al erizo azul con su vista fija en la ventana de su alcoba para ver como empezaba a despertar el cielo de ese día. Se le veía pensativo y distante, no muy parecido al erizo que había conocido el día anterior.

Sonic vio de reojo quién era la causante de su disturbio de ese día, distinguiendo a la eriza rosa, quien llevaba una charola de té en sus manos, inmóvil a la par de la puerta, casi con miedo de adentrarse más.

–¡Oh, eres tú!– exclamó Sonic con alegría, borrando aquella expresión pensativa.

–Tal como ordenaste– asintió con la cabeza, intentando ser tan formal como le era posible.

–Bien, entonces, ¿qué esperas?– inquirió divertido al verla inmóvil a la par del marco de la puerta. La eriza asintió febril adentrándose a la habitación de lujos y ostentosidades. –Veo que has traído mi té– dijo con una media sonrisa para caminar hacia ella y tomar la taza de porcelana fina en sus manos.

–Así como lo ordenó Tails– asintió Amy con la cabeza, recorriendo con sus ojos cada facción del erizo azul, quien sorbía su bebida con deleite. –Tan parecido…– murmuró Amy al recordar al risueño erizo azul que esperaba por ella en su mundo.

–¿Disculpa?– inquirió por sus extrañas palabras.

–¡Oh, nada!– rió con nerviosismo –Es un honor estar con el gran Emperador– jugó con su ego –Me sorprendió mucho que me eligiera a mí… su alteza– completó con un extraño sabor de boca por aquellas palabras inadecuadas.

Sonic le sonrió complacido por sus palabras, regresando la taza vacía a la charola de plata que la eriza sostenía en sus manos. Sus ojos inspeccionaron minuciosamente a la sirvienta que con empeño le había indicado a Tails que le trajera para su estadía en aquella isla de mala muerte. Una extraña atracción brotaba de él cada vez que la miraba, aunque no estaba del seguro del por qué.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– preguntó el erizo azul.

–Amm… Amy, Amy Rose– se presentó un poco incómoda por la mirada inquisitiva de él sobre ella.

–Bien Amy Rose, de ahora en adelante estarás conmigo en todo momento para cumplir cualquier capricho que yo tenga, ¿has entendido?– indicó gallardo.

Su corazón se alborotó de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su aliento era robado ante las seductoras palabras del erizo. Sonic se acercó a ella para quitar de entre ellos aquella charola a la que ella se había aferrado casi como para protegerse de él; lanzándola al suelo quebrando la pequeña taza de porcelana china, tomando su muñeca con fuerza para halarla hacia él con un rápido movimiento, pegando su cuerpo completamente contra el suyo. –¿Tienes una idea de lo que eso significa?– le murmuró con picardía, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre su rostro. Quiso retroceder y alejarse de él, pero simplemente no pudo, se vio embriagada por el momento, por él, por su brazo que repentinamente la tomaban por la cintura aferrándola contra él, y por su mano que soltaba el brusco agarre de su muñeca para acariciar con delicadeza su rostro y así contornear sus labios nuevamente con la yema de su dedo. Su respiración se aceleró de repente, fijando su mirada a los ojos hambrientos de él. Sonic colocó su dedo índice debajo de su mentón para atraer su rostro con lentitud a él y sin ella pensarlo dejarse guiar para cerrar sus ojos lentamente al sentir como se acercaba a él…

– _¡Emperador!–_ el estruendoso golpe de la puerta de madera los hizo parar. Sonic frunció su ceño molesto y sin soltarla en ningún momento vio con ira a las puertas cerradas.

–¡¿Qué?!– vociferó molesto.

– _¡El Emperador Eggman lo solicita inmediatamente!_

–Maldita sea…– masculló entre dientes para lanzarle una mirada intensa a Amy, quien no se había movido, obligándolo a sonreír –Terminaremos esto más tarde– dijo cual promesa para soltarla al fin y caminar en dirección a las puertas de madera.

Amy colocó una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como su respiración, antes ausente, ahora yacía agitada por aquel corto, pero intenso momento que había suscitado de pronto entre ellos, y la promesa de continuar la embelesó más de lo que admitiría alguna vez a ella misma. Amy siguió con la mirada a Sonic para verlo abrir ambas puertas de golpe, con una obvia molestia por la interrupción, lo cual la hizo sonrojar fuertemente y sonreír sin poderlo evitar. Lo que alguna vez deseo se hacía realidad en aquel desbaratado mundo.

–Lamento la interrupción, pero el Doctor Eggman lo necesita de inmediato– escuchó decir. Amy cambio aquella expresión de felicidad por una de intriga. Sólo existía alguien que se refería a Eggman de esa manera. Amy caminó con sigilo para vislumbrar a la inoportuna visita, reconociendo a un erizo familiar, a uno que no había visto desde que había empezado ese juego.

–Bien– masculló Sonic con molestia –Mientras atiendo eso encárgate de ella– le ordenó para voltear a ver a la eriza –Lo que lleva no es adecuado para estar con alguien como yo, dile a Midnight que le encuentre algo más…– enmudeció por un momento para esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa –Más de mi estilo.

–Así lo haré– asintió Shadow, dándole paso al erizo azul, quien salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas con ella.

Amy se quedó en medio de la habitación, viendo a un nuevo jugador de Midnight, el cuál no se había presentando antes; intentaba descifrar qué papel podría jugar en este mundo. Shadow caminó hacia ella para verla con intensidad.

–Iré con Midnight para solicitar lo requerido por el Emperador– indicó seriamente, a lo que Amy sólo asintió con la cabeza. Había algo extraño en él –Mientras tanto, por favor…– calló para acercarse a ella y con rapidez entregarle algo en sus manos –No caigas es sus trucos…– le murmuró a penas audible, haciéndola abrir sus ojos por completo debido a la inusual advertencia –Busca a Wave y ella te dirá qué hacer ahora– ordenó para dar media vuelta y caminar a la salida.

–¡E-Espera!– exclamó en un intento de hacerlo parar, sin éxito.

Amy lo vio salir de la recámara, extrañada. Revisó aquello que le había entregado para ver un pedazo de papel rasgado y doblando torpemente. Abrió aquella nota para leer su contenido y abrir sus ojos por completo por sus palabras:

 _Yo lo sé todo… No estás sola._

Amy vio al derecho y al revés de aquel pedazo de papel para no encontrar nada más y así correr fuera de la habitación para encontrarse con un pasillo vacío. Eso significaba que ese Shadow era el Shadow de su mundo y si era así… ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

* * *

 **Para aquellos que leyeron Underworld sabrán que Shadow era una de las piezas más importante del juego que Midnight había hecho en esa fic, y por las mismas razones no podía faltar en esta fic! Las cosas están a punto de cambiar para Amy y una ayuda extra será lo que necesita para lograr vencer, ¿o será todo lo contrario? La presencia de Shadow ha cambiado las cosas y Midnight no piensa hacérselos más sencillo.**

 **Bien gracias a aquellos que están pendientes de está historia, realmente me hace muy feliz que alguien se tome la molestia en leerla ya que sé que ha sido un poco tediosa de seguir debido a que… bueno es muy confusa! Aún así he visto que quienes me siguen realmente les ha intrigado esta humilde narrativa. Por eso: y, Babydoll sweet, Dark Snow y Cote-Dark-Dangerous-love, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Realmente esta historia ha sido uno de mis más grandes desafíos y me alegra mucho saber que realmente les ha gustado. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bien, sin más que agregar, espero leerlos pronto en la siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces Kat fuera.**

 **Todos tenemos una debilidad fatal… ¿cuál es la tuya? Capítulo 6: My Weakness**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. My Weakness

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta fic tan rara! Bien, para quienes me lo pidieron, hago la aclaración que a partir de este capítulo las cosas se suben mucho de nivel y bien, pueden omitir aquellas escenas fuertes para quienes no sean fan de los limes. En fin, sin mucho que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 6: Mi Debilidad, disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 6: My Weakness

Después de hacer varias tareas de limpieza, por fin había tenido un momento para descansar. Amy yacía sentada en el bordillo de aquel balcón fuera de su habitación para ver el cielo azul que pronto empezaría a morir y a la distancia el hermoso mar que rodeaba esa pequeña isla. No había podido reunirse nuevamente con Sonic luego de aquella mañana. El recuerdo bañó de carmín sus mejillas y la sola idea de por fin obtener un beso de él la embelesó en una fantasía fuera de esa realidad.

–Pero qué estoy pensando– rió divertida cual colegiala, viendo con ensoñación el horizonte –Si no nos hubieran interrumpido…– murmuró deseosa para traer a Shadow a su memoria nuevamente, borrando aquella expresión soñadora de antes. Sacó de su bolsillo nuevamente aquella nota preguntándose qué significaría, ¿sería lo que ella creía? O tal vez, sería otra trampa extraña de Midnight. –¿Qué significa todo esto?– murmuró al cielo en busca de respuestas.

–Por fin te encuentro– escuchó decir a sus espaldas para ver al erizo negro entrando a la habitación llena de cachivaches.

–¡Shadow!– exclamó con sorpresa viéndola llegar hacia ella. –Yo quiero preguntar…

–Andando– cortó para tomar su muñeca –Sujétate.

–¿Eh?

Shadow la jaló fuertemente para que ella cayera en sus brazos y así saltar al bordillo de madera y luego saltar al vacío. Amy exclamó un grito para verlos caer desde el tercer nivel y con suavidad aterrizar sobre el césped. Shadow la soltó con delicadeza para tomar su muñeca y dirigirla lejos del cabaret.

–¡E-Espera!– balbuceó intentando seguirle el paso. –¿A dónde…

–Calla– ordenó –No podemos hablar aquí.

Luego de una carrera lejos del cabaret él la dirigió a un paramo distante donde logró divisar una choza vieja a la cual él le ordenó entrar. Amy siguió sus ordenes para ver una extraña estatuilla quebrada en medio del lugar y a su alrededor polvo y hojas secas le daban la impresión de que el lugar yacía abandonado.

–Este lugar me es familiar– murmuró Amy sintiendo que lo había visitado con anterioridad –Demasiado…– dijo con incomodidad.

–Shhh, calla– silenció pasa sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño sol de oro, el cual brillaba con intensidad.

–Es hermoso– expresó Amy asombrada por la joya que pronto empezó a flotar y un aura de luz los cegó por un instante. Aquel lugar, antes en penumbra, pronto se iluminó.

–Bien, ahora podemos hablar.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿qué está pasando?

–Encontrarte nos costó más de lo que me hubiera gustado– se quejó para verla con reproche –¡¿Tienes un idea de lo que has hecho?!

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¡Hablo de tu trato con Midnight y este estúpido juego donde te has metido!– reclamó –¡¿Tienes una idea de las consecuencias si lo pierdes?!

–Lo sabía… ¡Eres el Shadow de mi mundo!– exclamó con una alegría desbordante. –Pensé que era la única, yo creía que…

–¡Escúchame bien no tenemos mucho tiempo!– interrumpió tomando sus hombros para hacerla callar –Dawn ha intervenido para ayudarte.

–¿Dawn?– repitió –¿Hablas del espíritu de la luz?– dijo con el ceño fruncido. Algo respecto a ella la hacía enojar.

–Midnight ha cambiado sutilmente las reglas del juego y me ha dejado entrar a ayudarte.

–¿Ayudarme?– repitió con sorpresa. ¿Esa habría sido la razón por la cuál se había marchado súbitamente el día de su llegada? Si era así, significaba que Shadow también había hecho algún trato para estar ahí –¡¿Entonces tú sabes qué es lo que le pasó a Sonic o qué es lo que le prometí a Midnight?!– preguntó Amy casi en tono de suplica.

La expresión antes decidida del erizo negro pronto se marchitó para dejar ver su pesar reflejado en su rostro y asentir con tristeza. Amy sintió de nuevo un nudo en su garganta, algo realmente malo le había pasado a Sonic y era peor de lo que imaginaba.

–¡Dime qué es, dime qué es y por qué no puedo recordar!– exigió Amy.

–No puedo– negó con la cabeza –No puedo hablarte de nada que tú no sepas o de lo contrario yo…– murmuró enmudeciendo.

–Entiendo– asintió Amy con decepción, sería todo muy sencillo si él pudiera darle toda esa información ausente en su cabeza. Por el momento debería de fiarse de él para poder detener aquello que mataría a Sonic en ese mundo –Midnight me engañó para morder la manzana antes de tiempo y no sé cómo ayudar a Sonic ahora– explicó –No sé qué hacer ahora.

–Dime lo que viste.

–No vi nada, pero sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca, un dolor en le pecho y me faltaba el aire… luego todo paró.

–Eso no nos dice mucho– indicó pensativo –Podría ser muchas cosas, un golpe, un disparo, un ataque cardiaco, lo que sea– habló Shadow irritado –Bien, escucha, intentaré protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, estaré reuniendo información de los alrededores para poder detener esto. Tenemos únicamente 3 días para evitar la tragedia de este mundo y lograr regresar.

–¿Por qué tres días?

Shadow suspiró desanimado para de su chaqueta dejar ver una manzana color carmín con una mordida sobre ésta. Amy la vio con asombro, era igual a la que ella poseía.

–Yo también estoy participando en este juego, y al igual que tú, yo también puedo ver ciertas cosas que nos ayudarán.

–¿Estás arriesgando tu vida para ayudarme? pero, ¿Por qué?

–No puedo decírtelo– cortó con cierta molestia –Por ahora…– Shadow calló para ver la luz que los rodeaba empezar a titilar indicando que el aura pronto se desvanecería –No podrás hablar conmigo a menos que tengamos esto alrededor nuestro– dijo señalando aquella joya con forma de sol –Midnight tiene ojos y oídos en todo su mundo y este obsequió del espíritu de la luz es lo único que nos permite volvernos invisibles ante ella. Por ahora, no podremos hablar de nada nuevamente hasta que esto recargue.

–Entiendo…

–Pero, debo advertirte, debido a mi participación Midnight buscará nuevas maneras de hacerte desviar de tu objetivo– advirtió –Ten cuidado cuando estés a solas con el Sonic de este mundo… no pierdas el tiempo, ¿entiendes?

Amy se sonrojó con intensidad ante sus palabras sin poder evitarlo. Ella asintió avergonzada, aunque no estaba segura qué era lo que él sabía.

–Tres días Rose, después de eso, este mundo terminará.

–¡Espera, eso significa que sólo quedan dos ¿no es cierto?!

–Yo…

El aura se desvaneció y ambos quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que no podrían hablar de nada relacionado con el juego de Midnight.

–Wave tiene tus nuevas ropas– indicó guardando el amuleto en aquella chaqueta negra con rojo que vestía con el logo de Eggman. –Ve con ella, yo estaré por las cercanías por si el Emperador Sonic necesita de mis servicios.

–Amm… Sí– asintió con cierta decepción.

–Y recuerda lo que te he dicho, haz bien tu trabajo y todo saldrá bien.

Amy asintió con la cabeza sin saber si podría hacerlo. Aún tenía muchas preguntas, pero al menos sabía que fuera lo que fuera que Midnight tenía planeado, tendrías dos días más para poder evitarlo.

0-0-0-0-0

–¡Amy!– exclamó Wave exasperada –¡¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle a una eriza cambiarse?!

–¡ _No pienso salir_!– se negó detrás de la puerta.

–No tienes opción, Midnight ha indicado que esas son las ropas adecuadas para asistir al Emperador Sonic.

–¡Acaso estás loca!– remetió abriendo la puerta y dejarse ver con un corsé negro con un bordeado blanco, una falda con un pequeño delantal de color blanco adornaba la tela de seda que vestía su cuerpo. Unas medias de malla dejaban de ver su piel desnuda, para completar su atuendo con unas botas negras que le hacían juego. –Esto es algo que usaría Rouge o cualquiera de las acompañantes de aquí o...

–A callar– interrumpió –Son las órdenes de Midnight y los requerimientos del Emperador– insistió –Ahora, dirígete con el Emperador Sonic, ya casi es la hora del té.

Amy resopló molesta, viéndose a sí misma como alguien muy provocativa –Sí, señora– asintió resignada.

Se dirigió al gran salón de conferencias donde Sonic la esperaba. Llevaba aquella charola de plata con aquella hermosa taza de porcelana blanca, la cual le recordaba el incidente de aquella mañana y el recuerdo de sus palabras rezumaban en su cabeza _"¿Tienes una idea de lo que significa eso?"_ haciéndola estremecer y su corazón acelerar.

–¡No, concéntrate Amy!– exclamó caminando a prisa –Nada de distracciones– se dijo a sí misma recordando las palabras de Shadow.

Abrió la puerta delicadamente para ver a Eggman sentado en el extremo de una mesa de conferencia y a su lado, con una postura implacable yacía Shadow, cual mano derecha. Lo observó detenidamente, realmente no se parecía al Shadow que yacía en su mundo, aunque lo era. Shadow vestía una chaqueta negra con bordados rojos y debajo de ésta una camisa blanca formal, al igual que el pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color; dándole un aire de seriedad aún mayor. Amy desvió su mirada de él y en el otro extremo de aquella mesa alargada, yacía Sonic con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, mientras Tails hablaba con elocuencia de temas a los que no les prestó atención. Sonic desvió su mirada hacia ella, para cambiar su mohín de indiferencia a uno interesado.

–Si me disculpan– interrumpió Sonic levantándose de la mesa, rechinando su asiento al hacerlo –Es hora de tomar el té– indicó para ver a la eriza rosa.

–Pero Sonic, no hemos…

–No, no– interrumpió Eggman a Tails y dirigir su mirada al erizo azul que empezaba a tomar camino –Déjalo ir, te mandaré todos los detalles con el Joven Miles.

–Sí, claro, como digas– habló Sonic desinteresado caminando hacia donde yacía la eriza de pie –Avísame si hay algo nuevo que conquistar o algo así– dijo para detenerse frente a la eriza y sonreírle a modo de saludo –Andando, Amy Rose– murmuró para salir del salón junto a ella.

Amy vio de reojo al zorrito quien resoplaba molesto por la actitud desinteresada de Sonic, provocando en ella una sutil sonrisa, hasta que sintió la mirada intensa de Shadow, casi en forma de regaño. Desvió su vista al frente para ver la espalda del erizo azul e intentar ocultarse de la mirada insistente del erizo negro, quien parecía querer decirle algo con la misma, algo a lo que no le prestó atención.

Siguió a Sonic por los pasillo de madera en donde a todo empleado que se les encontraba se detenía para darles paso con una reverencia. La hacía sentir importante, era muy diferente al bicho raro que era en la escuela del mundo anterior. Al estar con Sonic todo parecía mejorar sin importar el mundo en donde estuvieran, incluyendo el suyo.

–¿A dónde nos dirigimos?– preguntó curiosa la eriza, a lo que él sólo le sonrió burlesco para verla de reojo por un momento y continuar su marcha. Era obvio que no le respondería. –Amm… ¿no deberías de tomar esto?– preguntó Amy mientras lo seguía por pasillos cada vez más familiares –Tails me dijo que eran importante para…

Sonic se detuvo para abrir las puertas de su habitación, haciéndola reaccionar a donde habían llegado, sin entender qué hacían ahí. –Entra– murmuró para hacerse a un lado como primer gesto de caballerosidad y dejarla pasar. Amy se adentró sin reparó para escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, volteándolo a ver al acto. Observó la expresión seria del erizo azul para caminar hacia ella imponente, haciéndola sentir inquieta e insegura.

–Amm… el té… debes de tomarlo– insistió ella febril para que él golpeara con suavidad la charola de plata provocando que ella la dejara caer con su contenido. El sonido de la taza quebrarse resonó por la espaciosa habitación. Amy dirigió su vista al contenido derramado en el suelo para subir la mirada nuevamente y sentir como él la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura para que su cuerpo se pegara por completo al de él. –¿Q-Qué haces?– murmuró con nerviosismo.

–Realmente Midnight hizo un trabajo fabuloso…– le murmuró en grave voz para con una mano tocar con la yema de sus dedos su hombro desnudo y acariciar su brazo en un suave movimiento provocando en ella un intenso sonroje. Su mano subió por su brazo para acariciar el nacimiento de sus senos haciéndola exclamar un gemido al sentir como su tacto la hacia estremecer sin poderlo evitar, desviándole la mirada avergonzada por el bochornoso sonido que acaba de salir de su boca. –Te dije que terminaríamos más tarde…– le murmuró ampliado su sonrisa –Y pienso hacerte terminar…

Amy abrió sus ojos por completo entendiendo a qué se refería el erizo. Intentó apartarlo de ella con sus pequeñas manos, las cuales se posaron en su pecho en un intento de encontrar distancia –No, no, no…– balbuceó la eriza sonrojada –Esto no…– un beso atrevido la hizo callar, y sus fuerzas perder. Sintió sus labios posarse sobre los de ella y por primera vez probar el néctar de los mismos y se sintieron tan dulces como alguna vez imaginó. Amy cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, no le importará que no fuera su Sonic, no le importará incluso si estuviera mal… ella deseaba esto más que nada en el mundo, quería por un día sumergirse en un sueño en lugar de la pesadilla en la cual despertaba cada amanecer.

Él la besó con hambre desviando sus besos de la boca de ella para seguir la fina línea de su mentón y continuar por su cuello, besando así el nacimiento perfecto de sus pequeños senos haciéndola gemir extasiada. Amy lo abrazó por el cuello y con un pequeño saltó enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él obligándolo a retroceder torpemente para caer sentado al borde de la cama de sabanas carmín. Sonic la vio con asombro por su reacción inesperada para sonreírle divertido, ahí lo pudo ver, pudo ver a su Sonic, al Sonic desinteresado y risueño que ella tanto amaba.

–Sonic…– murmuró ella observándolo con nostalgia, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer para que aquel desagradable dolor en su pecho se hiciera presente nuevamente. Amy sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para ahogar el dolor que habitaba en ella y encontrar así, alivio momentáneo en él.

Amy se acercó a él con lentitud para sus labios quedar a unos centímetros de él, quien la observaba con expectativa y desconcierto. –Sólo por hoy…– le murmuró ella –Déjame olvidar– rogó hablándole al espíritu que sabía que la observaba sin descanso. Sonic la vio confundido, a lo que ella no le tomó importancia para besarlo con delicadeza, sintiendo nuevamente aquellos labios que le fueron prohibidos desde siempre, y como una onda eléctrica viajaba al momento de posar sus labios sobre los de él. Su fruto prohibido, del cual ese día se daría un festín.

El suave beso que ella propició empezó por volverse más intenso y pasional según como él aferraba sus manos a su cintura para pegarla a un más a él, haciéndola gemir entre besos por el roce de su cuerpo con el de él. Sin resistirlo más, Sonic sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza para hacerla caer a su lado y así el posicionarse sobre ella y besarla con pasión, con una que jamás pensó que algún día él la podría besar –Amy…– llamó jadeando para luego seguir atormentando sus labios con un hambre feroz.

Escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de una manera tan erótica fue suficiente para que ella cediera sus últimas fuerzas de voluntad de resistirse a lo que sabía que estaba a punto de pasar. La mano de él acarició su muslo haciéndola gemir en un tono lujurioso, uno que no sabía que podía alcanzar con su tacto. Sonic sonrió complacido ante su bochornosa exclamación para así acariciar la parte interna de su muslo haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto, sintiendo como su mano acariciar superficialmente su intimidad sobre la lencería blanca que llevaba, provocando que el sonroje que yacía ahora sobre sus mejillas se intensificara.

–Me parece que…– murmuró el erizo azul sacando su mano de debajo de su falda y mostrándole sus dedos que tenían una sustancia pegajosa y trasparente en los mismos –Alguien está excitada– completo para saborear su dedo índice en su boca libidinosamente.

–¡Cl-Claro que no!– balbuceó Amy para cerrar sus piernas con fuerza y colocar ambas manos sobre su pelvis en un intento de ocultar sus partes más intimas de él y la vergüenza que la recorría.

Sonic rió divertido en voz baja para admirar a la eriza rosa de mejillas carmín, uniforme desprolijo y cabello alborotado que ahora yacía en su cama. Tocó suavemente su rodilla con la punta de su dedo, y así, acarició con lentitud su pierna de arriba abajo, sin prisa, casi como un juego inocente. Amy tragó pasado sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ante su tacto sutil; Amy mordió su dedo índice en un intento de ahogar el deseo que recorría su cuerpo gracias a él y dejando la tenaz resistencia que antes había tenido a un lado; sus piernas empezaron a relajarse para abrirse lentamente al erizo quien la miraba con deleite, únicamente acariciando su piel con el roce de la yema de sus dedos.

–No creas todo lo que escuchas– dijo encaminado su mano al corsé de la eriza y con delicadeza soltar los pequeños broches en la parte frontal del mismo –No soy tan precoz como podrías imaginar– bromeó riendo por lo bajo.

Su ombligo se dejó ver según como abría el corsé negro que la vestía, desnudándola con lentitud. Amy observa con deleite la delicadeza con que él la trataba, haciendo su corazón latir con fuerza según como él subía, y entonces quitó el último broche dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesto por completo. Amy colocó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos en un intento de ahogar su vergüenza al saber que podía ver sus pequeños pechos, como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

–Que interesante… están erectos– habló el erizo azul con una falsa sorpresa al ver sus pezones erectos, haciéndola sonrojar aún más –Pensé que no estabas excitada– rió malicioso, a lo que ella no respondió. –¿Ahora eres callada?– inquirió Sonic alzando una ceja –Supongo que si hago esto…– murmuró para tocar la punta de su pezón y hacerla gemir al instante –Dirás algo– completo divertido.

–De-Deja de hacer eso– pidió Amy febril viéndolo al fin, abochornada.

Sonic la observó confundido deteniéndose por completo. –¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?– le preguntó con una inocencia fingida. Amy se sonrojó con gran intensidad por la pregunta que realmente no pretendía contestar, no estaba muy segura ella tampoco qué se suponía que él hiciera. –Respóndeme o habrá un castigo.

–¿Castigo?– musitó Amy con intriga, provocando que él esbozara una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Si no respondes qué quieres que haga deberás de limpiar el cabaret únicamente usando un delantal.

–¡Por supuesto que no!– exclamó la eriza al acto cubriendo su pecho con ambos brazos.

–¿Realmente crees que puedes decir que no a algo que yo te ordene?– curioseó divertido –Soy el emperador, ¿recuerdas?

Amy desvió su mirada avergonzada a un lado sabiendo que él tenía razón. Asintió la cabeza con timidez, dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos, por sus pasiones más prohibidas… y por qué no decirlo, sus fantasías nocturnas más salvajes.

–Yo quiero… yo quiero que… me toques– logró apenas pronunciar mientras su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura por sus palabras lujuriosas, unas que nunca pensó pronunciar.

–Di por favor– insistió el erizo –Y especifica en dónde.

Amy cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un intento de no perecer ante la humillación que él la conducía, y a pesar de eso, podía sentir como su intimidad parecía decir lo contrario al mojarse cada vez más con aquel acto bochornoso.

–Por favor Sonic… tócame… donde… tu dedos se encontraron con mi intimidad…– alcanzó apenas decir sintiendo su corazón aprisa y el aire faltarle.

Sonic sonrió satisfecho para acecharla nuevamente –¿Hablas de este lugar?– preguntó introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella haciéndola gemir al acto. Para verla con cierta sorpresa por un instante, borrando su sonrisa previa.– Interesante…– comentó deteniendo la ola de lujaría que había provocando, lo cual no duró mucho, pues movió lentamente su mano haciéndola gemir nuevamente, obligándolo a sonreír de nuevo. Sonic movió su dedo en pequeños círculos provocando que su espalda se arqueara ante tan sutil meneo –Wow… si que eres receptiva– dijo con cierto asombro infantil –Bien, que tal si hacemos lo que te prometí…– sentenció libidinoso –Te haré terminar con mis manos, Señorita Rose.

Amy sintió como su mano iba y venía haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y aquellos gemidos que tanto había intentado contener brotaran de su boca cual melodía de lujuria. Su boca salivaba mientras el placer de sentir tan sólo el roce de sus dedos la despojaban de cualquier indicios de dignidad que antes hubiera tenido. Sonic acarició con su otra mano su seno desnudo haciéndola exclamar su nombre ante su tacto, provocando que él intensificara el ritmo con el cual sus dedos se adentraban hacia ella, enloqueciéndola de placer.

–Momento del gran clímax, Rose– habló el erizo para acercarse a ella y así besar uno de sus pechos. Amy exclamó un gemido de placer al sentir sus labios besarla para que una corriente eléctrica naciera desde su pelvis y recorriera todo su cuerpo obligándola a arquear su espalda y sus ojos irse para atrás hasta quedar en blanco; una sensación nunca antes conocida y ahora sin lugar a duda adictiva.

El erizo azul se detuvo sacando sus dedos traviesos de ella, dejándola a penas descansar. Sonic la vio directo a los ojos mientras su rostro sonrojado y ojos brillosos le indicaban que había hecho un buen trabajo.

–Fue un gran orgasmo– murmuró Sonic para llevar sus dedos mojados frente a su rostro y con un suave movimiento lamerlos de manera seductora, mientras una mirada sugerente la hacía estremecer bajo la misma –Me gustaría probar esto directamente.

–¿Eh?– alcanzó Amy a decir sintiendo los músculos de su pelvis contraerse de sólo pensar en la posibilidad.

–Pero no lo haré– indicó el erizo azul para tomar distancia de ella dándole la espalda –Supongo que será todo por hoy.

–¿Qué, por qué?– inquirió Amy para levantarse sutilmente con sus antebrazos y verlo con confusión.

–Eres virgen, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó Sonic para verla de reojo. El rostro de la eriza se tornó carmín desviando la mirada ante la pregunta de carácter personal, permaneciendo en silencio –Eso supuse– dijo exhalando un suspiro resignado –Asumo que esto ha sido lo más lejos que has llegado con nadie ¿no?

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?– preguntó molesta para sentarse correctamente y abrazar sus piernas, cubriendo su pecho desnudo de él.

Sonic la volteó a ver con una mirada dulce para por fin confesarle la razón de su repentino cambio de opinión: –¿No desearías hacer esto con alguien que ames de verdad?– inquirió el erizo azul –Esto no deberías hacerlo con cualquiera, eso me incluye a mí– completó desviando su mirada de la de ella.

Amy observó aquella expresión de verdadera preocupación en él y ahí, frente a ella, estaba de nuevo él. No importaba qué mundo fuese o que tan diferente fuera su vida, Sonic siempre sería él, siempre se preocuparía por ella… siempre buscaría nada más que su felicidad.

–No piensas continuar por que… ¿por qué quieres que haga esto con alguien que ame de verdad?– parafraseó la eriza rosa.

Sonic bufó con una falsa expresión de molestia en su rostro –No es de caballeros robarle algo tan preciado a una dama sólo por lujuria– respondió sin verla en ningún momento –Pensé que no eras virgen como el resto de mujeres que hay por aquí… pero cuando te toque…– pausó para ver de nuevo sus dedos aún húmedos por causa de ella –Me di cuenta que me equivoque. Hice esto pensando lo contrario– admitió con cierta vergüenza. –Nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos de haber sabido que…

Amy se abalanzó sobre él para robarle un beso, provocando una obvia expresión de sorpresa en Sonic. Lágrimas bañaban sus ojos mientras aquel beso se intensificaba, simplemente no podía soltarlo. Sonic tenía razón, ella debería de hacerlo con alguien que ella amará… así que lo haría con el erizo que más amaba en este mundo. Amy se separó de él para que el erizo azul lo viera con confusión ante su inesperado beso.

–Sé que no entenderás…– murmuró con una sonrisa y mejillas mojadas –Pero tú eres al único que he esperado para esto…

–¿Estás… estás segura?– logró decir febrilmente.

Amy se separó de él para deshacerse de aquella pequeña falda que cubría aún sus caderas y despojarse de la última pieza de intimidad que ahora yacía mojada gracias a él. Dejando únicamente aquellas medias de malla negra que Wave le había ordenado usar.

–Por favor Sonic… haz el amor conmigo– pidió con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

 **¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que la iba a tener en contra de su voluntad? Pues no! Amo a Sonic XD! Sonic sin importar el título sigue siendo el rompe corazones que todos amamos.**

 **Bien este es mi primer lemon en este fandom, la verdad llevaba años sin escribir uno y he de confesar que he amado el resultado. Me costó en un principio pero después de varios ensayos y errores, termine con algo que me gustó mucho.**

 **Adicional del inicio de un candente lemon (sí, en el siguiente capítulo leerán más ¬u¬) Shadow ha venido a ayudar a Amy XD! Debido a esto el juego de Midnight cambiará drásticamente y no perderá oportunidad para poder encontrar algún momento privado con el sexy erizo negro; así que no se preocupen, habrá más de Shadow y nuestra villana favorita, Midnight.**

 **Para aquellos que nunca leyeron Underworld, la recomiendo mucho para poder entender un poco más la relación de Midnight y Shadow, de igual manera si no lo desean, podrán comprenderla bastante bien en los capítulos venideros. Hasta entonces su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **Si Amy no recuerda su pasado, el juego estará condenado y Shadow hará lo que sea necesario para poder lograr su cometido. Capítulo 7: Un Nuevo Convenio**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. Un Nuevo Convenio

Capítulo 7: Un Nuevo Convenio

Amy se recostó sobre la cama de sabanas carmín colocando su cabeza sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas, y así, él se colocó sobre ella para verla aún inseguro si procedía adecuadamente. Amy le sonrió dulcemente brindándole la respuesta; con unas manos temblorosas ella quitó lentamente los botones de la chaqueta que enseñaba su poderío y así, por primera vez, ver su pecho desnudo y ver tal cual ella recordaba al erizo que tanto amaba.

Sonic se despojó de cualquier prenda que tuviera encima con rapidez mientras acariciaba con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de la eriza frente a él, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él, casi como un deseo reprimido de él mismo hacia esta eriza. Como si la conociera de antes, en un sueño distante… en una vida diferente.

–Por favor Sonic… hazme tuya– dijo con sonroje por sus osadas palabras.

Sonic tomó su mentón delicadamente con su dedo índice para besarla, a diferencia de la primera vez, con suavidad y gentileza para así jugar con sus labios carnosos, mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva del cuerpo de ella y entre besos opacar los gemidos ahogados de ella. De nuevo tocó su intimidad, más húmeda que nunca. Se separó de ella para ver su expresión de deseo y placer remarcado en su rostro.

–Si me lo permites… desearía probarte.

–¿Probarme?– repitió la eriza rosa sin realmente entender, hasta que sintió una de los dedos de él introducirse nuevamente en ella, haciéndola gemir, y entonces entendió a qué se refería –S-Sí…– pronunció entre jadeos.

Sonic le sonrió divertido y así bajó lentamente con su boca, besando primeramente el camino en medio de sus senos sin poder evitar ver los pezones erectos de ella, que lo llamaban por igual –Con ustedes regresaré más tarde– dijo divertido para seguir su camino de descenso y para lamer sutilmente su abdomen, llegando a su ombligo y así poco a poco acercarse a su objetivo principal. Sonic se apartó para ver la flor de la feminidad frente a él… y era hermosa; lamió delicadamente su intimidad provocando un gemido de placer por parte de ella y que la flor frente a él floreciera ante el contacto. Sin contenerse más probó su boca el manjar de lo que era ella haciéndola gemir en cada pequeña lamida que su ansiosa lengua degustaba.

Amy colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza para acallar sus gemidos de placer retorciéndose ante sus caricias. Logrando a penas quedarse en su lugar antes que nuevamente una corriente eléctrica de placer inundara todo su sistema nervioso, hasta que él cambió su atención, sintiendo como subía nuevamente, recorriendo el mismo camino. Quitó el almohadón de su rostro para verlo detenerse frente a sus pequeños senos, sintiéndose avergonzada por su tamaño, a lo cual él no pareció prestarle atención para que su boca jugará con ellos provocando que su boca salivara y que sus gemidos brotaran sin control mientras con su mano acariciaba su otro seno jugando suavemente con su pezón erecto.

–S-Sonic…– jadeaba mientras el placer la envolvía por completo.

El erizo se colocó sobre ella para besarla nuevamente y ahí sentir por primera vez la virilidad de él, haciéndola reaccionar de pronto. Sonic la vio con intriga, ante los ojos temerosos de ella.

–¿Estás lista para esto?– preguntó intentando ahogar la excitación en su voz.

–S-Sí…– logró responder jadeante.

Sintió como poco a poco él se introducía en ella abriéndose paso lentamente en la flor de su feminidad, provocando que ella se aferrara a la espalda de él y ahí, dentro de ella, sentir como así perdida aquel don que había guardado para su verdadero amor. Él se detuvo por un momento para verla a los ojos, conteniéndose de seguir.

–¿Estás…– un beso por parte de ella lo hizo acallar, así como un suave movimiento de cadera le dio a entender que podía continuar, obligándolo a gemir al sentir como ella se movía debajo de él.

Sonic sujetó su mano con suavidad y así comenzó a moverse dentro de ella en un inició lento para luego aumentar el ritmo mientras ella gemía con gozo y placer repitiendo su nombre en cada pequeña envestida que él le propiciaba, sin poder evitar besarla de tanto en tanto para ahogar sus gritos sintiendo como la excitación aumentaba en cada gemido de la eriza rosa y en cada envestida, sintiendo como él prontamente llegaría al orgasmo. Ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras el se movía empedernido dentro de ella, conectándose más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado. Amy le sonrió jadeante y aquella expresión antes tímida e inocente se borró para dar paso a una mirada sensual y sonrisa sugerente haciéndolo moverse aún más rápido y sin contenerse besarla con pasión desbordante. Ella se aferró sus piernas fuertemente a sus caderas incrementando el roce entre ambos y así, él liberarse dentro de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos se vieron jadeantes uno frente a él otro, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna ante lo sucedido. Amy le sonrió con dulzura a lo que él respondió con un suave beso haciéndola sonrojar por el inesperado acto romántico de su parte. Sonic se separó de ella lentamente para mover los mechones que yacían dispersos sobre la frente de ella, viéndola de una manera extraña.

–¿Por qué siento… que he estado esperándote?– le susurró confundido.

Los ojos de ella de nuevo volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas sin poder evitar recordar lo que la tenía ahí. Él no era su Sonic, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera en ese momento para quedarse a su lado y no tener que enfrentar la dura realidad que vivía.

–Ahora estoy aquí– dijo entre lágrimas para tomar su cabeza lentamente y propiciarle un dulce beso –Y está vez no pienso irme a ningún lado…

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow corría por los pasillos una vez que logró librarse de sus deberes con Eggman, en busca de Amy y de Sonic, algo le había pintado mal en el momento en que ella se había marchado con ella. Si Amy no prestaba atención podía ser absorbida por eso mundo, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Siguió con su camino para terminar en un pasillo solitario que daba a una única salida.

–Pero qué rayos…– murmuró viendo a sus espaldas y ver un pasillo extenso detrás de él –Estaba seguro que iba por el camino correcto– se dijo a sí mismo caminando a la puerta frente a él para abrirla y ver una habitación. Una alfombra carmesí cubría parte del suelo de mármol blanco, enfrente de él una cama de sabanas carmín con una cabecera de acero retorcido que le daban un aspecto gótico yacía en medio de la habitación. Un ventanal que llegaba del techo al piso le propiciaba una vista panorámica de la isla. Un diván de color bermellón yacía a un lado de la cama y una librera en la pared opuesta de la misma llamó su atención. Entró con sigilo investigando dicho lugar cuando escuchó las puertas se cerrarse a sus espaldas volteando al acto, sin entender qué había sucedido.

–He estado esperándote…– escuchó decir para ver a una aparición frente a ella, una que había visto en pergaminos antes.

–Midnight– llamó al ver al espíritu sentado sobre aquel diván. Un vestido largo negro con toques bordes en carmín y un profundo escote la vestían. Sus botas color carmín llegaban por arriba de la rodilla y en su cuello una gargantia con una luna menguante se dejaba ver. Shadow la vio imponente en un intento de no mostrarle debilidad alguna –Imagine que nos encontraríamos tarde o temprano– dijo al fin.

Ella sonrió divertida ante sus palabras para verlo con deleite, haciéndolo sentir incómodo por la mirada persistente de ella.

–He esperado mucho tiempo para verte nuevamente… y tú, decides venir a mí, sin necesidad de mi intervención– habló la espíritu ruborizándose con emoción –En especial porque viniste a un mundo como lo es este…

Su expresión de inocencia y ternura lo confundieron. Este no era el espíritu del caos y la guerra que esperaba ver frente a él.

–¿Verme nuevamente?– repitió Shadow confuso –Esta es la primera…

–Ep, ep, ep– silenció Midnight para ponerse en pie –Como ya sabrás para este punto, afuera hay muchos mundos y dimensiones diferentes a la tuya, como esta por ejemplo– explicó para caminar hacia él con un aire sensual y una mirada sugerente –Aunque claro, esto yo ya te lo había explicado antes– recordó con nostalgia en su mirada mientras una sonrisa dulce adornaba su rostro. Midnight observó la expresión de confusión en el rostro del erizo por sus palabras –A otro tú, de otro mundo…– aclaró –En un juego muy divertido mucho tiempo atrás– recordó alegremente para ver de nuevo a este erizo quien desconocía de su presencia –Y por esa única razón te deje entrar al juego de Amy– explicó con una inocente sonrisa.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Shadow arqueó una ceja sin saber como responder a lo que parecía un coqueteo infantil. El espíritu que Tikal tan fervientemente le advirtió tener cuidado parecía inofensivo y dulce… no se miraba como un espíritu del caos o desdichas.

–¿Dices que la única razón por la que accediste que ayudará a Amy es porque te agradó?– intento comprender el erizo negro.

–¿Agradarme?– repitió Midnight con sorpresa para flotar hacia el erizo cual nube y tomar su rostro con sutileza –No, claro que no– negó con dulzura –Yo quiero tu alma, quiero verte deambular en mi paraíso de muerte y caos por toda la eternidad…– dijo con ensoñación, haciéndolo estremecer por la malicia de sus palabras encubiertas en un tono y expresión dulce. Shadow intentó retroceder para alejarse de su tacto. Los ojos de la espíritu brillaron con un rojo incandescente provocando que ramas retorcidas rompieran el concreto y brotaran del suelo para enroscarse en el erizo negro aprisionándolo en su lugar. –¡Tú decidiste retarme!– vociferó para elevarse por los aires con aquella mirada reluciente, irascible –¡Fuiste con Dawn en busca de auxilio para infiltrarte en mi juego y arruinar todo!– bramó iracunda, provocando que rayos y truenos se escucharan en las afueras del cabaret, y el día, antes soleado, se nublara de pronto –¡¿Todo para qué?!, ¡Para redimir tu alma atormentada!– exclamó cual estruendo por todo el lugar.

Shadow observó el verdadero rostro del espíritu del caos, comprendiendo las advertencias de la gran sacerdotisa, era obvio que hacerla enojar no era prudente.

Shadow sintió la mirada intensa de la espíritu, desnudando su alma. Le desvió la mirada, sin articular palabra alguna. Recordó la razón por la cual había decidido involucrarse en este juego y alterar al espíritu de la luna, y a pesar de que sabía que podía costarle algo más que su vida, tenía que hacerlo.

–Pero supongo que tienes razón…– dijo Midnight más calmada, descendiendo de lo alto y despejando el cielo de aquel día. –La verdad es que esa personalidad ambivalente y egoísta que tienes es lo que me atrae tanto de ti– expresó con una sonrisa pícara –Y cuándo pierdas todo, bien habrá valido la pena.

–¡Eso no pasará!– retó el erizo negro, hablando al fin –Amy encontrará la forma de…

–La carne es débil, lo sabes ¿no?– interrumpió ella victoriosa para llegar a su nivel y acariciar con suavidad su rostro –No tienes idea de lo que una chica es capaz de hacer por un poco de amor…– murmuró con deleite. El rostro de ella quedó frente a él, sintiendo la respiración cálida del erizo negro sobre su rostro, viendo aquellos labios que alguna vez la traicionaron, para con su pulgar acariciarlos con cierta brusquedad, notando un baño carmín en las mejillas del erizo negro, haciéndola sonreír divertida. –Por una noche de aceptación– completó Midnight para besar fugazmente sus labios y así alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Ahora ve– indicó chasqueando los dedos al aire soltándolo de sus amarras obligando a las raíces que una vez salieron de la tierra regresaran a la misma.

Shadow se tambaleó al no tener las ataduras que lo sostenían para ver a la espíritu, quien ahora tocaba con la yema de sus dedos sus labios de forma juguetona, sonrojándose por lo que ella acaba de hacer, desviándole la mirada pícara que ella tenía.

–No te preocupes– habló Midnight abriendo las puertas de la habitación de par en par –Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees– indicó. Shadow no respondió nada y dio media vuelta camino a la salida –Por cierto– detuvo ella con sus palabras para que el erizo la viera de reojo –, si deseas hacer un trato conmigo, ven y estoy segura que podré encontrarte algo que hacer que… me complazca– rió lujuriosa.

La proposición indecorosa por parte de ella lo sonrojó con fuerza desviando su mirada al frente y marchándose de aquella recámara donde se había visto atrapado. Shadow se alejó tan rápido como pudo de ella; algo en Midnight le daba escalofríos, así como había algo que le atraía de una manera difícil de explicar. Él pensar que un yo diferente había convivido con ella antes le generaba una inmensa cantidad de preguntas en su cabeza, sobre todo, averiguar ¿qué tipo de relación había mantenido para que ella le robara aquel beso fugaz?

–Concéntrate– se regañó a sí mismo, sabiendo que nunca conseguiría respuestas para esas preguntas. –Es hora de buscar a…– calló al reconocer a la eriza rosa caminar con una charola de plata y en esta una taza de té y su tetera en dirección a la habitación del erizo azul. –¡Amy!– exclamó provocando que ella se detuviera. –¡Demonios te he estado buscando!

–Pues ya me encontraste– dijo ella confundida por la urgencia de él –¿Te sucede algo?, te ves un poco sonrojado– señaló la eriza para verlo de cerca.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó sorprendido desviando su mirada a un lado –Nada que no pueda manejar– murmuró el erizo negro recobrando la compostura –, pero te buscó por qué…– calló al ver la cabellera revuelta de la eriza y percatarse del poco arreglo del uniforme. No era una ciencia compleja averiguar qué era lo que había estado haciendo. –Esto tiene que ser una broma…– masculló molesto para tomarla del brazo y apartarla del corredor principal.

–¿Qué, qué sucede?– inquirió Amy siguiéndolo con dificultad.

–Dime que no lo hiciste– suplicó en murmuró el erizo negro.

–N-No sé de qué hablas…– musitó avergonzada la eriza rosa.

–Maldición– golpeó la pared junto a ella rabioso –¿No ves que es lo que Midnight quiere?

–¿Por qué ella querría que yo y Sonic… bueno…– silenció Amy sonrojándose sin poder terminar la frase.

–No lo sé, pero lo es– dijo Shadow pensativo –" _Y posiblemente tenga que ver conmigo de alguna manera"_ – pensó recordando las últimas palabras de la espíritu.

–Escucha, sé que esto suena extraño, pero creo que Sonic me recuerda, a todos.

–¿Uh?, ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

–Él me lo dijo, es decir… Creo que nuestro Sonic también vino con nosotros, pero lo ha olvidado, yo…

–Escúchame bien– indicó Shadow colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros –Él no es Sonic, no malinterpretes lo que sucede aquí. No puedes confiar en nadie, mucho menos en él.

Amy frunció el ceño soltándose de su agarre molesta –Tú no lo conoces– debatió.

–¡Demonios, tú tampoco!– gritó exaltando observando como varios de los empleados se detenían a observarlos, resoplando frustrado por la actitud rebelde de la eriza –Tengo suficiente intentando arreglar esto que has hecho, no me hagas tener que arreglar más cosas tuyas con Midnight.

–Pues nadie te está pidiendo ayuda– dijo molesta –No te necesite antes, no te necesito ahora– sentenció –Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer– dijo por último caminado lejos de él.

–Perfecto– dijo en un suspiro para verla andar lejos de él.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó de nuevo a la habitación donde él yacía escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, únicamente vistiendo un pants desgastado. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse al verlo, aun recordaba lo que hace pocos momentos acaba de pasar.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

–Ahora estoy aquí– dijo entre lágrimas para tomar su cabeza lentamente y propiciarle un dulce beso –Y está vez no pienso irme a ningún lado…

–Amy… tú y yo ya nos conocíamos ¿Cierto?– murmuró sintiendo un extraño dolor de cabeza alejándose de ella –En… algo… es decir– balbuceó incoherente –¿Algo me pasó?

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron al escucharlo hablar para sentarse de golpe y verlo con expectativa. Él lograba recordarla, Sonic realmente recordaba su vida juntos, ¿podría ser que todo este tiempo había tenido a su Sonic con ella con sus recuerdos alterados como ella?

–¡Sí, sí!– exclamó –¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Sonic!– confesó para verlo con emoción –He luchando tanto para poder salvarte, pero…

El colocó un dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndola callar para sonreírle con dulzura. –No estoy seguro de qué pasa, pero desde que te vi al entrar ayer empecé a sentir y recordar cosas– explicó aún confuso –Desde que tomó el té eso pasa más y más a menudo.

–¿El té?– repitió para ver aún la taza de porcelana regada a los pies de la cama –¿Por eso lo tomas?

–Bueno, esa es una de las razones.

–¡Entonces conseguiré más!– dijo saltando de la cama y como pudo cambiarse rápidamente.

–E-Espera… puede esperar, es decir a penas…

–No, debe ser ahora– interrumpió para verlo con una sonrisa –Y así podremos regresar a casa… juntos– habló con dulzura.

–¿A casa?

–Regresaré pronto– indicó para correr fuera de la habitación.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Shadow no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero ella se encargaría de mostrarle su error. Amy se adentró a la habitación para cerrar sus puertas, haciéndole saber que había regresado. Él le sonrió con dulzura provocando que ella caminara velozmente y así se sentara a su lado, enseñando de nuevo la charola de plata.

–Toma, por favor.

–¿Estás segura de esto?– inquirió él arqueando una ceja.

–¡Sí, sí!– asintió –¿Escribiste lo que te pedí?

–Umm– asintió en forma positiva para entregarle aquel cuaderno y así tomar la taza de té –Es todo lo que "recuerdo".

Amy leyó a prisa y tal como pensó vio pequeños fragmentos de su vida juntos de donde ella venía. –¡Es maravilloso!– dijo para abrazar aquel cuaderno.

–¿Es decir… que Eggman y yo no somos aliados?– preguntó luego de un sorbo –Es… todo muy confuso.

–No, no– negó ella –Es decir, de donde vinimos así es… pero aquí es todo diferente.

–No veo por qué Eggman y yo seríamos enemigos– río divertido sorbiendo el resto de la bebida –Hemos logrado mucho juntos.

–Pronto recordarás todo y verás– dijo tomando aquella tetera de porcelana para servirle un poco más –Toma, y pronto todo quedará claro.

0-0-0-0-0

La noche había llegado de pronto y no la había vuelto a ver. Shadow sabía que mientras ella no recordara sobre el contrato con Midnight ella no podría entender qué era lo que realmente sucedía y lo delicada que era la situación.

–Ahora sólo nos queda un día– dijo viendo a la luna resplandeciente de esa noche –En algún momento de mañana pasará…– dijo Shadow en un suspiro. –Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de hacerla recordar sin yo decirle…– calló de pronto frunciendo el ceño molesto. Sólo existía una manera y aunque no le agradaba el precio que debería de pagar para hacerlo, si no lo hacía perderían contra Midnight.

Decidido regresó al burdel sabiendo que debería de hacer. Shadow recorrió los desolados pasillos para así toparse con las puertas finamente talladas que sabía que aguardaban por él. Chasqueó en señal de molestia por lo que haría a continuación y con un pesado suspiro se armó de valor para abrir las puertas y ver así la oficina de la dueña y señora de aquel burdel en donde ella yacía de espaldas a la puerta viendo a la luna de esa noche.

–¡He venido a hacer un trato contigo!– habló imponente.

* * *

 **¡Uff! Lemon completo! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero la universidad me ha quitado la vida T-T en fin, espero realmente les haya gustado el lemon. He de confesar que fue algo complicado en un principio, pero luego todo fluyó XD! En fin, si les ha gustado aún hay un poco más...**

 **Para quienes leyeron Underworld, ese es el "juego" del que Midnight habla en esta fic y sobre otras referencias sutiles que ella hace. Como explique antes no es necesario leer esa fic para entender esta, pero sin lugar a duda ayudaría mucho. En fin, esperen más de Midight y Shadow en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**

 **PD: Kat Dark Shadow no aprueba el sexo sin protección. ;)**


	8. La Razón

**Me alegra saber que les ha gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para escribirme su opinión :D Para todos aquellos que me han bombardeaba con preguntas de qué es lo que pasó o cómo pasó, aquí traigo las primeras respuestas! Sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 8: La Razón

Midnight escuchó la voz del erizo negro inundar su pequeña oficina, mientras ella lo veía con sorpresa. No esperaba su visita a esas horas de la noche. Con una paleta de dulce en su boca lo vio con asombro, sonriéndole divertida; con un ademán de mano le ofreció asiento dente de ella, a lo cual él no se inmutó, permaneciendo de pie.

–Por favor, son negocios, siéntate– habló ella –Yo insistió– dijo con un dejo de amenaza en su voz. Shadow la vio resignado asintiendo con la cabeza para dirigirse al escritorio en medio de aquella oficina y así, tomar lugar frente a la espíritu que lo observaba con diversión –Bien, ahora dime, ¿qué tipo de trato deseas hacer?

–Haz que Amy recupere sus recuerdos– escupió crudamente.

La espíritu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por un momento, para luego relajar las facciones de su rostro, y así, aún con aquel dulce de cereza en su boca respondió: –No– se negó sin titubeos. Midnight sacó aquel chupete de su boca para observar con deleite el caramelo rojizo frente a ella. –Sería muy fácil si hiciera eso– explicó divertida.

–¡Por favor!– rogó el erizo negro somatando ambas manos en el escritorio de madera –¡Haré lo que tú me pidas!

Sus palabras parecieron llamar su atención, pues Midnight lo vio con intriga ante su suplica humillante, esbozando una amplia sonrisa –Tu alma ya está en juego– le recordó –¿Qué más podrías darme que yo quisiera?

Las palabras de ella regresaron a su mente en contra de su voluntad: " … _si deseas hacer un trato conmigo, ven y estoy segura que podré encontrarte algo que hacer que me complazca_ " recordó la propuesta sugerente. –Ammm…– farfulló para ruborizarse al pensar que tal vez ella no se refería a **eso** al momento de ofrecerle la oportunidad de un trato –Yo puedo…– murmuró ahogándose en su vergüenza.

–Sí– insistió Midnight para desaparecer con un chasquido el escritorio en medio de ambos –¿O tu oferta no es algo espiritual si no más bien…– calló para acercarse a él y romper el espacio entre ambos – …carnal?– completó con una mirada encendida.

Shadow le desvió la mirada sin poder sostenérsela. Posiblemente ofrecerle su alma o mil años de servicio en el inframundo hubiera sido más fácil de decir que lo que ahora rondaba en su mente.

–Te contaré una pequeña historia– habló el espíritu para sentarse en el aire con sus piernas cruzadas frente a él, quien aún no podía sostenerle la mirada –Hace mucho tiempo yo camine en tu mundo, gracias a ti, pues tú me liberaste– explicó captando toda la atención del erizo negro –, pero eso no duró mucho, debido a la intervención de mi hermana y la tuya– explicó Midnight con una expresión de desagrado. –Tú caminaste en el inframundo donde calmaste mi soledad e incluso salvaste mi vida…– recordó con ensoñación –Donde prometiste regresar algún día– inmortalizó con cierta nostalgia.

Shadow la observó con intriga, no podía imaginar que otro alter ego de él mismo, en otro mundo, hubiera hecho algo como eso; aunque eso explicaba el extraño, y no correspondido, afecto que Midnight tenía hacia él. Aunque él no pudiese recordar nada de lo que ella decía, eso le daba una explicación a esa extraña unión que poseía con este espíritu en particular.

–¿Ahora entiendes?– habló Midnight para acercarse a él nuevamente y acariciar su rostro con una mano, provocando que él se tensara con su tacto –Tú estarás conectado a mí para siempre… en cualquier mundo, en cualquier dimensión y en cualquier época– le sonrió con dulzura.

–No has respondido a mi petición– insistió el erizo cambiando el tema, luego pensaría sobre lo que ella acababa de decirle.

–¿No lo hice ya?– respondió divertida, provocando que él la viera con confusión –Ahora que sabes de nuestra conexión, llevarla a otro nivel será mucho más fácil para ti– indicó sonriente.

–¿Eso es un sí?– confirmó dudoso.

–Si eso significa que me conexión contigo y tu mundo puede fortalecerse, bien haré la excepción, por ti.

–¿A qué te refieres a aumentar la conexión de mi mundo contigo?

–Desde mi última visita a la tierra logre mantener una conexión débil con la misma, al igual que mi hermana– explicó –Por eso pude hacer todo esto– dijo maravillada para ver a su alrededor –Por eso puedo tener un cuerpo mortal por poco tiempo, sin embargo, necesito regresar a mi forma espiritual de tanto en tanto.

–Eso explicaría por que no estás presente todo el tiempo…– murmuró el erizo.

–Pero, si me uniera carnalmente con alguien…– indicó para darle una mirada sugerente –Podría hacerlo sin problemas, el tiempo que yo quisiera.

Shadow desvió su mirada sonrojándose por el contenido implícito en su oración –Eso significa que si te pido esto…– aplacó con una voz ahogada, avergonzado –¿Te ayudaré a poder influir en mi mundo aún más?

–¡Así es!– exclamó con emoción la espíritu –Así que… ¿hacemos un trato?– inquirió estirando su mano para completar el convenio.

Shadow la vio dudoso, entendiendo que las consecuencias podrían ir más allá de lo que él quisiera, sin embargo, la razón por la que luchaba en ese momento era más pesada que ninguna otra consecuencia. Necesitaba que Amy recordará para tener oportunidad de terminar con ese juego.

–Trato…– murmuró para tomar su mano y apretarla febrilmente.

–¡Perfecto!– asintió emocionada –Regresa aquí mañana antes del amanecer.

–¿Eh?– exclamó sin entender –¿Por qué no ahora?

Midnight río divertida ante su urgencia –Veo que realmente estás desesperado por el toque de una dama, ¿no es cierto?

–¡N-No me refería a eso!– corrigió ruborizándose velozmente –Es decir, no entiendo por qué esperar tanto tiempo si…

–Necesito regresar a mi forma espiritual ahora– interrumpió su alegato bostezando desdeñosa.

–¿Y los recuerdos de Amy?

–Una vez concluyamos el trato, ella tendrá aquello que yo le robe; es una promesa.

0-0-0-0-0

No había podido dormir aquella noche, ansioso por lo que debería de hacer en tan sólo un par de horas. Shadow mantenía su mirada fija en la luna en busca de bajar su ansiedad ante una situación que le resultaba desconocida y a su vez familiar, es decir, no es como que fuera el típico virgen inexperto, sin embargo, era muy diferente hacerlo con un espíritu del caos a con cualquiera otra chica que hubiera conocido jamás. Shadow lanzó un grito de frustración al cielo revolviendo el pelaje de su cabeza con sus manos intentando hacer desaparecer la ansiedad que parecía únicamente incrementar.

–Maldita sea Rose, me las vas a pagar…– prometió apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la luna, para de alguna manera verla a ella, pues sabía que Midnight habitaba en la luna, y así, se quedó perdido en la misma, como muchas noches lo había hecho; admiró por un instante la belleza del astro, deleitándose de la hermosura del paisaje –Supongo que ella también lo es…– murmuró al viento recordando al espíritu de la noche, independientemente de su naturaleza cruel, la exquisita belleza de un espíritu sólo podía compararse a la belleza de una estrella. Así, con sus pensamientos divagando en ella y su atípica relación, pronto empezó a ver cómo el cielo empezaba a despertar dejando ver a la distancia como el manto oscuro empezaba a ser bañando por lo colores violetas del sol, sabiendo que era por fin la hora.

Shadow llegó nuevamente a la entrada de puertas ostentosas, aún sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. No importara que tanto le hablara Midnight sobre la relación que ella y su alter ego pudieron tener, eso no lo hacía sentirse más cómodo a su alrededor, de hecho era todo lo contrario.

Empujó la puerta lentamente par ver divisar aquella habitación de colores rojizos, en donde había tenido su primer encuentro con ella.

–Claro, era de esperarse– murmuró adentrándose lentamente.

–Me alegra ver que pudiste venir, pensaba que te habías arrepentido– escuchó decir. Shadow la buscó con la mirada para verla yacer sobre aquel mismo diván.

Se sonrojó al verla vestida con un conjunto de lencería provocativa. Un sostén negro que escasamente cubrían sus senos y en donde sus pezones resaltaban a través de la delicada seda, el cual, era acompañado por una diminuta tanga del mismo color. Su larga cabellera se deslizaba por los surcos de su cuerpo, sintiendo como aquella imagen de repente provocaba que un calor empezará a brotar de su entrepierna. Shadow carraspeó su garganta en un intento de desviar su atención y sus pensamientos lujuriosos del cuerpo seductor que ella poseía.

–No creo que tuviera opción– murmuró el erizo negro sonrojado.

–Claro que la tienes, siempre la has tenido– respondió Midnight con un tono seductor –Sí tú no das tu consentimiento no podré obtener lo que necesito; así es como se maneja el mundo espiritual.

Midnight se levantó de aquel diván para dejar ver su curvas ante la luz tenue de la recámara. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, exhibiendo así sus pequeñas alas de murciélago cual vampiresa de la noche, al darle la espalda. Le sonrió divertida mostrando aquellos colmillos afilados y una mirada seductora se hizo presente en los ojos carmín de ella.

–¿Te gusta esta forma?– murmuró ella contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, causando al fin que él dirigiera sus ojos hacia ella –Por ser un espíritu puedo tomar el cuerpo que así yo desee– sedujo mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro en un tipo de baile sensual, resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo ante la luz que bañaba su fino pelaje.

Shadow caminó decidido hacia ella para hábilmente sujetarla por detrás. Una mano tomó su rostro mientras la otra rodeó su abdomen desnudo pegando su cuerpo completo al de ella. Midnight lo vio de reojo asombrada por el repentino cambio tímido del erizo negro. –Este cuerpo es perfecto…– le indicó en susurró. Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras mientras su cálido aliento acariciaban su oreja haciéndola ruborizar. El erizo negro volteó su rostro con cierta brusquedad para así robarle un beso apasionado. Midnight abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como la lengua de él empezaba a inspeccionar su boca sin poder evitar que un hilo de saliva recorriera la comisura de su boca, hasta que por fin él la soltó al necesitar aire para continuar. Shadow le dio una mirada intensa y aquella timidez inicial se desvaneció por completo, contemplando así a un erizo diferente al que había llegado esa mañana.

–Si voy a hacer esto, será a mi manera– amenazó Shadow cual susurro, haciéndola estremecer –Y te prometo que no seré gentil…

Sus labios buscaron implacablemente los de ella, impidiéndole responder. Aún de pie detrás de ella, Shadow deslizó la mano que sujetaba su abdomen hasta sus senos, para así, sobre la fina seda apretarlos con fuerza haciéndola chillar en medio de aquel beso que prometía con no dejarla ir. Midnight se soltó de los inquisitivos labios de él, jadeante.

–¿Te gustó eso?– preguntó el erizo para incrementar la fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera sin posibilidad de responderle, él sonrió complacido ante la sumisión del espíritu del caos –Si es el caso, te encantará esto.

La mano del erizo se deslizó hacia su entrepierna en busca de su sexo, y así con un habido movimiento deshacerse de aquella pequeña prenda que pretendía darle algo de censura. Tocó la entrada de su feminidad en busca del punto exacto del placer, uno que yacía hinchado por sus caricias. Presionó con fuerza provocando que ella gimiera con fuerza mientras él movía su mano de arriba a bajo, y a su vez, su otra mano jugaba libremente con los voluminosos senos de ella haciéndola gemir de manera libidinosa con cada rocé de su tacto.

Midnight sintió como un dedo se aventuraba a entrar a su ser, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir dicha sensación estremecedora invadirla, el placer de los mortales era generalmente vetado para seres como ella, y hoy, al igual que él, sucumbiría a los deseos carnales más bajos. El movimiento de su mano empezó a acelerarse sintiendo como empezaba perder el control de ella misma, mientras con otra mano él jugaba con sus pezones, los cuales se les veía erectos por primera vez. Sin poder permanecer recta más tiempo arqueó su cuerpo para sostenerse del respaldo de aquel diván sintiendo cómo él la enloquecía de placer mientras aceleraba más el movimiento de su mano dentro de ella para así sentir un líquido escurría de su entre pierna a la vez que una corriente eléctrica recorría su útero y se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo provocando sus piernas flaquear, haciéndola caer de rodillas sobre el diván mojado gracias a ella.

–¿Un orgasmo? ¿tan rápido?– preguntó Shadow divertido. Midnight lo vio de reojo sobre su hombro con su respiración acelerada para ver aquellos ojos carmín brillar ante la luz de luna que aún se mantenía. –Si apenas estamos empezando…

Lo vio despojarse de sus ropas con un rápido movimiento y sin darle tiempo a respirar la tomó del cabello para jalar su cabeza hacia atrás obligándola a verlo. –Espero estés lista…– le susurró al oído y acto a continuación lamer su oreja haciéndola estremecer. Midnight sintió como la embestía con fuerza por detrás para arquear su espalda al sentir su virilidad llenarla por completo sin reparo, abriendo su flor de un solo golpe, quitándole el aliento.

–Estás más apretada de lo que imagine– murmuró el erizo ahogando su éxtasis lo mejor que pudo.

Midnight lo volteó a ver con impaciencia y un dejo de dolor en su mirada, posiblemente por ser la primera vez que se relacionaba de esa manera con un mortal. Ella esbozó una media sonrisa para así mover sus caderas contra él haciéndolo gemir ante el movimiento contra sus caderas por parte de ella –¿Crees que seré la única que gima aquí?– inquirió lamiendo sus labios divertida. Midnight volvió a mover sus caderas para que él cediera ante su pasión carnal y así se moviera con velocidad dentro de ella.

El ritmo violento de los empujones hacían chirriar el diván donde yacían liberando su pasión y lujuria. Shadow la escuchó gritar y retorcerse de placer mientras él empujaba sin descanso dentro de ella, sintiendo como terminaría pronto. Jaló de nuevo su cabellera pegando el cuerpo de ella contra el de él para así morder su cuello al tiempo en que sentía que terminaba dentro de ella haciéndola exclamar un grito de placer y dolor a su vez.

Shadow la soltó suavemente para verla caer sobre el diván mientras él recuperaba el aliento de lo que acaba de acontecer saliéndose completamente de ella. Midnight colocó una mano sobre su cuello sintiendo la profundidad de su mordida, volteándolo a ver con picardía.

–Cualquier mortal hubiera servido para la tarea– mencionó para ponerse en pie sintiendo un líquido caliente recorrer su entrepierna –Pero me alegro que haya sido tú quien la ejecutara– felicitó complacida para voltearlo a ver –Hiciste un buen trabajo.

–¿Hice?– repitió para halarla hacia él y besarla fuertemente, tocando nuevamente su intimidad –Esto aún no ha terminado.

–¿Eh?– exclamó ella con asombro sin lograr entender. Shadow la tomó de las caderas para cargarla a la cama de sabanas bermellón y recostarla en la misma –Pero… ¿Por qué?– preguntó sonrojada por el impetuoso beso del erizo.

–Te dije que si haría esto lo haría a mi manera… y aún no estoy listo para terminar contigo– explicó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella le sonrió por igual para enroscar sus piernas en sus caderas –Que así sea entonces…

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió el sol acariciar su rostro para abrir sus ojos con pesadez y ver cómo el amanecer se colaba a través de la ventana. Amy observó dormir a Sonic plácidamente, esbozando una sonrisa. Su mirada se quedó perdida en el erizo azul, recorriendo con su vista cada facción de su rostro; habían perdido la noción del tiempo hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Entre recuerdos, risas e historias imposibles él había logrado que volviera a enamorarse de él una vez más. Tal como ella había imaginado, una vez que Sonic había bebido el té varios de los recuerdos de vida juntos brotaron sin problemas.

Amy acarició con suavidad su mejilla, provocando que frunciera el ceño dulcemente para continuar con su sueño; sin perder más el tiempo se puso en pie para buscar así sus antiguas ropas y deshacerse de aquel provocativo vestido negro. Se vistió con aquel uniforme rosa que consistía en unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, un cinturón rojo que rodeaba la cintura y una blusa de manga largas que llegaban hasta sus codos; calzando así unas sandalias cafés, sintiéndose como ella misma otra vez. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta sintiéndose más fresca que nunca.

Amy se acercó a Sonic para besar sus labios fugazmente a forma de despedida y así salir de su habitación. Aunque deseaba quedarse a su lado, tenía un prepotente y necio erizo negro que debía encontrar.

Salió de la habitación a hurtadillas cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella y así caminar por el pasillo en silencio. Camino pensativa, recordando lo que había vivido la noche anterior con el erizo azul, y sobre los nuevos recuerdos que él había logrado rememorar.

–Ahora que él lo ha recordado podremos…–. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo callar para sujetarse de la pared vecina en un intento de no caer. De nuevo un recuerdo llegaba a ella de golpe –" _Mi nombre es Midnight, espíritu de la luna… Si un deseo es lo que quieres, un deseo te daré."–_ recordó de pronto, trayendo a su vez una imagen clara de cómo se había adentrado a esa aventura. –Yo fui a buscarla… fui a buscarla al templo prohibido– musitó Amy recordando cómo había llegado ahí y entonces lo que antes pareció una escena aislada vino acompañada de cientos de fragmentos, fragmentos que habían sido liberados de su mente.

Amy exclamó un grito de dolor mientras su cabeza era bombardeada por las imágenes y recuerdos que durante mucho tiempo habían estado guardados para así recordar lo que había sucedido antes de despertar.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

–Si un deseo quieres, un deseo te daré– repitió –, y para eso un reto te pondré– completó –Haz lo que te pido, y el deseo de tu corazón yo concederé…– dijo cual maleficio –Equivócate y el precio más alto deberás de pagar– sonrió con malicia.

–Dime, ¿qué deseas que haga?

Midnight le sonrió divertida para así con sus manos crear tres pequeñas esferas de neblina grisácea.

–Escúchame bien– habló imponente –Tres oportunidades yo te daré, logra la meta y tu deseo cumpliré.

–¿Qué meta?

–Te enviaré a tres diferentes mundos, uno peor que el anterior– explicó Midnight –En cada mundo el erizo que tú amas correrá un peligro mortal, como lo hace él que vive en éste– indicó para dejar ver en aquellas esferas a tres Sonics vestidos con ropas diferentes y extrañas. –Tú meta es lograr evitar la muerte del erizo azul, si lo consigues, lo que tú me pidas yo cumpliré.

–¿Dices que sólo debo de salvarlo de morir?– parafraseó para acercarse a las esferas y visualizar imágenes aleatorias del Sonic de cada mundo –Es como mi deseo.

–Así es– asintió la espíritu –¡ **Pero**!– enfatizó –Si tú no lo logras, no sólo Sonic morirá, sino su alma mía será– completó esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

–¿A qué te refieres con su alma?– preguntó con temor.

–En el mundo espiritual el único trofeo precioso para nosotras, el espíritu del sol y la luna, son las almas de los mortales– explicó –Sonic, por ser el héroe que él es, le pertenece a mi hermana– reveló –Arrebatarle dicho trofeo es algo que anhelo hace muchas lunas atrás.

–¡Pero eso…

–Si deseas rescatar a tu verdadero amor de las garras de la muerte… de **mis** garras, deberás aceptar– interrumpió ella esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

–Pero…– musitó dudosa –Si pierdo… Sonic…– enmudeció pensativa.

–Es tu decisión Amy Rose, sin embargo, espero que sepas que sin mí, Sonic está destinado a morir en este mundo, y eso tú lo sabes– le recordó –Si deseas intervenir esta es tu única oportunidad– tentó para que Amy fijara su vista en ella. –¿Tenemos un trato?

–Con una condición– se impuso valiente, para que la espíritu la viera con el ceño fruncido –Necesito una pista o algo para tener un oportunidad de poder ganar este juego tuyo.

–¿Me dices que quieres una ayuda para hacértelo más fácil?– resumió pensativa para pintar una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro –De acuerdo, lo haré– consintió para verla intensamente –Te daré una pista en cada mundo que visites sobre qué le pasará al erizo azul para que puedas evitar su muerte– dijo provocando que la eriza esbozara una sonrisa en su rostro –A cambio de subir la apuesta.

–¿Subir la apuesta?– repitió la eriza. –¿Cómo?

–Tú alma será mía también si pierdes– sentenció enseñando sus pequeños colmillos, triunfante –Me llevaré tu alma a mi paramo de desolación y muerte, en donde tu esencia sufrirá por siempre, revivirá el dolor de la muerte de Sonic una y otra vez, sin la posibilidad de salvarlo, sin la posibilidad de juntarse… jamás; así por toda la eternidad– dijo con ensoñación ante la maravilla que aquella escena causaba en ella.

Amy sintió un vació en la boca de su estómago para que un trago pesado recorriera su garganta. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho estrujando su playera blanca con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón latía a prisa. Lo que Midnight le decía era algo horrible sin dudar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella, no quería sufrir ese destino cruel, pero si no se arriesgaba perdería lo más valioso para ella… No podía permitirlo.

–Es un trato– asintió la eriza con una máscara de valor –¿Cómo conseguiré la pista en cada mundo?

–Una manaza– respondió Midnight para crear el fruto rojo en su mano, provocando que la eriza hiciera un mohín de confusión –Muérdela y ésta te dará la información suficiente para ayudar tu héroe– explicó para lanzar el fruto a su mano.

–¿Pero cómo sabré dónde encontrarla?

–Jamás la perderás de vista, es una promesa– dijo ella sonriente. La eriza vio la manzana en sus manos dudosa de cómo proceder

Amy suspiró resignada, sabiendo que si fallaba las consecuencias no sólo la afectarían a ella, sino también a Sonic –De acuerdo, hagamos esto.

–¡Perfecto!– exclamó Midnight con alegría. –Entonces…

–¡Pero debes de prometerme que él no morirá mientras yo no esté!– interrumpió anticipando su enunciado. –¡Promételo!

Midnight rodó sus ojos exasperada para asentir con la cabeza, exhalando un pesado suspiro –Tu Sonic se quedará aquí tal cual como está ahora– indicó para crear una esfera que mostraba al erizo convaleciente sobre una cama con una expresión de dolor en su rostro –Mientras tú no estés él vivirá, es una promesa.

–Bien– asintió aliviada –Tenemos un trato entonces.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Tapó su boca con su mano mientras lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas y sollozos silencioso brotaban de sus labios; por fin podía recordar aquel trato con Midnight, por fin podía recordar aquello que estaba en juego si no lograba ganar el juego sádico que Midnight la obligaba a jugar con tal de ganar su alma y la de su Sonic.

–Pero…– murmuró intentando recobrar la compostura –Si mi Sonic siempre se quedará en mi mundo mientras yo no esté…– musitó para ver sobre su hombro observando el pasillo detrás de ella donde la habitación del emperador yacía –¿Cómo es posible que éste recordará algo sobre mí… o nosotros?– se preguntó sin entender. Shadow se lo había advertido, pero ¿cómo había sido posible, cómo él podría haber sabido algo de eso? –¡Debo de encontrar a Shadow!– exclamó para ponerse en pie y correr sin un rumbo fijo por el burdel. Necesitaba respuestas.

Vagó por el burdel abriendo cada habitación, recorriendo cada pasillo e incluso infiltrándose entre los mozos de Eggman, donde imaginó que estaría, pero sin éxito. –Sólo hay un lugar donde aún no he buscado– se dijo a sí misma pensando en la ostentosa oficina de Midnight, y aunque no creyese que estuviera con ella, tampoco sería poco probable, ya que después de todo, él estaba ahí gracias al espíritu de la noche.

Amy se dirigió a la oficina del espíritu de la noche, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y la ansiedad empezaba a recorrerla, pues ver a Midnight luego de recuperar sus recuerdos la ponía más ansiosa de lo normal. Llegó a la oficina donde la había visto por primera vez en aquel mundo, deteniéndose enfrente de las puertas de madera talladas, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de aquella maldición " _Me llevaré tu alma a mi paramo de desolación y muerte, en donde tu esencia sufrirá por siempre, revivirá el dolor de la muerte de Sonic una y otra vez, sin la posibilidad de salvarlo, sin la posibilidad de juntarse… jamás_ " provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Tomó aire a manera de tranquilizarse para así reunir valor y tocar la puerta, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que ésta se abrió de pronto.

–¿Shadow?– llamó con sorpresa al ver al erizo negro salir de lugar mientras acomodaba aquella chaqueta negra con el logo de Eggman sobre su cuerpo –¿Por qué…

–Rose– interrumpió él sorprendido por igual –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Buscándote– respondió frunciendo el ceño –, pero no pensé que estuvieras con ella, ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Shadow se sonrojó con fuerza para desviarle la mirada en un intento de ocultar lo que para él era obvio –Arreglando tus errores– reclamó para verla al fin –¿Lograste recordar?– intentó desviar el tema.

–¡Esa es la razón por la cual vine a verte!– dijo –Yo…

–Aquí no– calló –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Amy asintió con la cabeza recordando aquel pequeño sol que él poseía. Deberían de salir de ahí si deseaban hablar libremente.

–Bien, entonces vamos a…

–¡ _Madame_!– escucharon el grito de Wave para que ambos voltearan a ver en dirección al pasillo para ver a la golondrina correr hacia ellos.

–¿Wave?– llamó Amy al verla con aquella expresión de aflicción –¿Qué sucede?

–¡Es Emperador Sonic!– dijo para llegar a ella –¡Algo le pasa al Emperador Sonic!

Un sentimiento de desolación la invadió para así correr a toda prisa a la habitación que había compartido con él hace tan poco tiempo. Amy se dirigió a la habitación para ver a Tails dentro, hincado en donde Sonic yacía tumbado en el piso jadeando con dificultad, mientras una expresión de dolor yacía en su rostro. Una escena vagamente familiar.

–¡Sonic!– exclamó Amy para tirarse de rodillas a su lado –¡¿Qué sucede?!– inquirió con manos temblorosas, sin saber cómo ayudarlo, viéndolo agonizar.

–Parece cómo si… como si…– balbuceó Tails confuso para fijar su vista en la tetera a la par de su cama, en busca de respuestas. –El té…– musitó con espanto –Eggman dijo que lo necesitabas…– murmuró pensativo.

Amy volteó lentamente para fijar su vista en la tetera que ella misma había llevado el día anterior, y así recordar los pocos indicios que aquella manzana le había dado al llegar –Veneno– soltó cual epifanía sintiendo como la culpa la invadía, ella lo había intoxicado con el té; desesperada en busca de encontrar a su Sonic en ese mundo, obvió que en el tercer día él moriría… tal cual Shadow se lo había advertido. Lo había olvidado por completo.

–Maldita sea– masculló Tails para ponerse en pie –¡Iré por Eggman!– dijo saliendo a prisa del lugar.

Sonic colocó una mano sobre su pecho mientras la respiración se le escuchaba forzosa. Su tórax se contraía dolorosamente y poco a poco su respiración, antes forzada, empezaba a desaparecer.

–¡Sonic!– llamó ella mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Impotente. –Esto… esto es culpa mía– sollozó para ver la vida empezar a irse. –Sonic… por favor…

–Strike 2– escuchó decir para alarmarse y buscar a la dueña de aquella voz, para así distinguir a Midnight en el lado opuesto de la habitación cubierta apenas con un camisón de seda negro –No sólo no lo salvaste… sino que también lo mataste– sonrió satisfecha.

–¡Rose!– llegó Shadow poco después para ver al erizo azul desvanecerse frente a sus ojos –¡Maldición, ¿Qué le sucedió?!– inquirió arrodillándose a la par de él, sin entender.

–Amy lo envenenó– soltó Midnight sin interés con una sonrisa maliciosa –En su intento de hacer recuperar a Sonic sus "recuerdos" aceleró su muerte velozmente.

–¡Lo lamento!– voceó la eriza culpable, sin apartar su mirada de Sonic, en quien podía ver como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente, mientras su vida le era arrebatada frente a ella. El tiempo pareció ir más despacio, mientras ella agonizaba junto a él, sintiendo como un dolor inquebrantable acrecentaba en su pecho, y así, escuchar su último suspiro. –No… No, no, no– repitió frenética para tocar con sus manos el cuerpo de él, el cual, empezaba a perder su calidez. Amy sabía que él no era su Sonic, que todo había sido una fantasía… pero para ella, había sido real, tan real como el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

–Oh vaya– habló Midnight mientras los pasos estruendoso de un ejército acercándose se podía escuchar –Parece que Eggman tomará represalias con quien "asesinó" a Sonic the Hedgehog– dijo divertida.

Shadow fijó su vista en la eriza quien yacía con su mirada, ahora sin luz, observando fijamente el cadáver del erizo que yacía frente a ella. Dirigió su mirada a aquella tetera de porcelana, recordando el momento en que se había topado con Amy y una charola de plata; una con esa misma tetera. Se puso de pie al acto para dirigirse al espíritu intentando contener su ira.

–¿Me citaste en la madrugada porque sabías que ella le daría ese té mientras creyera que él era Sonic, no es cierto?– masculló entre dientes.

–Si recordaba antes no sería divertido, ¿verdad?– sonrió victoriosa –Nos veremos, pronto– despidió con un beso rápido en los labios para desaparecer de la habitación entre las sombras.

–Pero qué…– murmuró sonrojado viéndola desaparecer, para así escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe y ver cientos de los empleados del Dr. Eggman entrar junto a él.

–¡Asesínenlos!– ordenó Eggman con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –Mataron al Emperador.

Amy subió su mirada perdida para ver como un arma era apuntada frente su rostro para escuchar el disparo que daría fin a esa pesadilla.

* * *

 **Bien! Ahora saben cuáles fueron las reglas del juego de Midnight, eso significa que Amy sólo tiene una oportunidad más o todo estará perdido! Espero les haya gustado este lemon tanto como el otro el cual es el último de esta historia, pues no falta mucho para la conclusión de Amy's Nightmare!**

 **Pronto está todo por concluir y Midnight no se lo pondrá nada fácil a Shadow o Amy. Capítulo 9: Una última oportunidad.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. Una Última Oportunidad

Capítulo 9: Una Última Oportunidad

Abrió sus ojos de golpe para que las explosiones a su alrededor la ensordecieran. Amy se levantó atontada, sintiendo como un líquido caliente recorría sus sienes. Colocó su mano a un costado de su cabeza para así ver su guante manchado de sangre. –Una herida…–murmuró con una expresión estoica. Explosiones iban y venían a su alrededor, sin ella inmutarse ante el suceso. Verlo fallecer frente a ella tantas veces habían cambiado algo en ella… algo había muerto junto con él.

–¡Rose!– escuchó decir para ser halada con fuerza obligándola a ponerse en pie y ver a Shadow sacarla de la zona de tiro –¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Muévete!

Amy vio sobre su hombro para notar el terreno desierto cubierto de explosiones y nubes de polvo que le impedía ver de dónde provenían los tiros o por qué estaban en dicho lugar. Shadow la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza corriendo a ciegas sobre el terreno irregular, ella lo siguió sin oponer resistencia para así encontrar lo que parecía una salida a la guerra que florecía a sus espaldas. Shadow la guío detrás de un derrumbe de rocas en donde podían esconderse de las explosiones vecinas.

–¿Estás bien?– inquirió el erizo negro, a lo que ella no respondió, aún con aquella mirada perdida –Veo que te lastimaste la cabeza– señaló él ante su silencio.

–Umm…– murmuró sin ánimo alguno –Como siempre– musitó con una expresión estoica.

–Rose, respecto a lo que pasó…

–¡La encontraste!– escucharon decir para ver llegar a Rouge por los cielos vestida con ropas de estilo militar –¡Debemos irnos, los demás no resistirán mucho tiempo!– apresuró.

–Entendido– asintió el erizo negro –Ven, debemos de regresar a la base.

Amy subió su mirada desganada para verlo directamente sin responder a sus órdenes. La luz de sus ojos se había desvanecido por completo. Shadow se acercó a ella para colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros y cambiar aquella típica expresión seria por una de consternación y pena.

–Aún no a acabado– murmuró el erizo negro, casi como una pequeña luz de esperanza. Amy empuño sus manos con fuerza para entrecerrar sus ojos para sentir de nuevo como éstos se humedecían, derramando así, una lágrima traicionera –Encontraremos la forma.

–¡Shadow, Amy!– llamó Rouge seguido de una explosión –¡Moriremos aquí si no nos movemos!

Shadow asintió la cabeza viendo a la eriza una última vez –Andando– insistió él.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a una extraña base caverna en lo más profundo de la ladera de un cañón, ocultó de la vista de cualquier invasor. Observó a varios de sus amigos ir y venir, así como a otros que no reconocía. No sabía realmente dónde estaba, pero tampoco pareció importarle. Amy escuchó a Shadow hablar con Rouge sobre ciertas medidas de seguridad a tomar, extrañándole la facilidad con la que él se movía en aquel mundo bizarro y nuevo.

–Bien, así lo haremos– asintió Rouge a algo que no alcanzó escuchar –Ahora iré por él, seguramente se sentirá aliviado que Amy esté bien.

–De acuerdo– dijo Shadow para verla partir. El erizo negro regresó su mirada a Amy, quien yacía inmóvil en su lugar –Vine un par de horas antes que tú– expuso –Parece que nos encontramos en guerra contra Eggman– explicó brevemente la nueva situación donde se encontraban, a lo que ella no respondió –Escucha, este mundo es muy diferente al anterior.

–Sí– soltó ella estoica –Aquí él sigue vivo– completó cortante.

–¡Basta!– amenazó el erizo negro –Deja de hacer esto, deja de culparte por lo que pasó antes.

–Sólo digo la verdad– soltó sin emociones.

–Rose, tú…

–¡Bienvenida Amy!– el grito entusiasta de Cream interrumpió su pequeña conversación. La coneja llegó hacia la eriza para abrazarla afectuosamente, a lo que ella no respondió. –Ven, ven– pidió con entusiasmo para tomar su mano y dirigirla a una mesa improvisada hecha de roca y toneletes de metal. –Cuándo nos dijeron que fuiste al campo de batalla pensé que no volvería a ver– expresó con preocupación –No imagino lo que tuviste que vivir allá afuera.

–…No tienes idea– murmuró desanimada.

–¡Amy tu cabeza!– exclamó Cream al ver la sangre seca –Iré a traer vendas.

–No es necesario– intentó detener la eriza a lo que la coneja hizo caso omiso.

–¡Ya regreso!

Amy desvió su mirada a su regazo, frustrada. No necesitaba ayuda, ya se había acostumbrado a los golpes en su cráneo. –Sólo intenta ayudar– escuchó el reclamó en baja voz del erizo negro, quien tomaba asiento frente a ella, a lo que Amy no respondió.

–Perdónala, estaba muy preocupada– dijo Vainilla llegando con ella con un plato en mano. –¿Segura que estás bien?– inquirió la coneja, para ver a Amy a la expectativa; quien mantenía su vista fija en su regazo, sin inmutarse por la presencia de ella o de nadie.

–Sólo es una pequeña contusión– respondió Shadow.

–Amm… de acuerdo– sonrió Vainilla forzada –Bueno, comer te ayudará– dijo más entusiasta colocando un plato frente a ella. Amy subió la mirada imperceptiblemente para ahí ver aquella manzana carmín brillar, cambiando su expresión estoica, por una de sorpresa –Cómela, es la última– indicó Vainilla con una sonrisa –Los dejaré solos– dijo a forma de despedida para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Una expresión de terror se aposentó en su rostro, mostrando la primera expresión real desde que había despertado en aquella nueva pesadilla –¡NO!– exclamó empujando aquella charola, y así, quebrar aquella expresión de serenidad e indiferencia que había intentado mantener.

–¡A-Amy!– exclamó Shadow con sorpresa ante su errática reacción, logrando tomar la manzana antes de que rodara fuera de la mesa.

–¡Aleja eso de mí!–vociferó perdiendo el control –¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto!– sollozó para tapar su rostro con ambas manos –¡Quiero despertar, ya no quiero seguir viviendo esta pesadilla!– exclamó errática –¡Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a casa!

Shadow corrió a su lado tomándola fuertemente de los hombros obligándolo a verlo con aquella mirada dura. Su vista se nubló lentamente, para así soltarse a llorar sin control frente a él. Shadow chasqueó su lengua al verla derrumbarse, sabía que Amy no aguantaría ver morir a Sonic una vez más.

–Escucha, yo también quiero regresar, pero para eso debemos ganarle a Midnight en su juego– intentó tranquilizar –Y para eso necesitamos que uses la única pista que tenemos– enseñó nuevamente aquella manzana –Debes morderla– ordenó enseñando el fruto prohibido frente a ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver de nuevo el fruto carmín, como si de veneno mismo se tratara. Intentó recobrar la compostura y así apaciguar su llanto. –Si lo hago no veré lo suficiente… como la última vez– respondió entre sollozos.

–Esta vez será diferente– indicó el erizo negro –Porque sea lo que sea que le pase a Sonic, le pasará mañana a medio día.

–¿Eh?– exclamó confundida. Midnight tardaba más de un día en sus juegos, ¿acaso quería terminar todo ya? Amy dirigió su mirada a la entrada principal de la base para ver como la noche empezaba a caer en aquel desierto –¡A penas si hay tiempo!

–Es por eso que debes hacerlo ahora, estoy seguro que podrás ver lo suficiente.

Insegura aún, tomó aquel fruto de la discordia con una mano temblorosa para así asentir con la cabeza y febrilmente morder aquella manzana frente a ella. Saboreó el dulce jugo de la divergencia, sin embargo, a diferencia de veces anteriores no vio ni sintió nada.

–No lo entiendo, no pasó nada– dijo al erizo que yacía inmóvil frente a ella –¿Shadow?– llamó para verla extrañada, parecía congelado. Amy vio a los alrededores para ver a todos los presentes en el mismo estado. –¿Qué sucede?...

–Hola Amy– escuchó su voz, sintiendo el miedo acogerla. Amy vio descender a Midnight lentamente del cielo envuelta en una niebla oscura y espesa, mientras todos a su alrededor yacían inmóviles –Hice una brecha en el tiempo, no te preocupes, todos están bien.

–¿Detuviste el tiempo?

–Se podría decir– asintió divertida –Ahora, regresemos a los negocios, ¿quieres?, esta es tu última pista y realmente ansiaba que llegarás hasta este mundo– habló entusiasta –El día de mañana, a las 12 con 3 minutos exactos, no sólo tu amado Sonic morirá, sino todos en este lugar de mala muerte verán su fin.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó ella sintiendo de nuevo, aquel ahora familiar, vacío en el estómago y nudo de garganta. –¡¿De qué hablas?!

–¡BIENVENIDA AL APOCALIPSIS DE MOBIUS!– gritó al aire con emoción –Hoy, es la última noche del mundo tal y como lo conoces, pues mañana, Eggman destruirá todo con tal de matar a Sonic y a esta odiada resistencia, ganando así, la guerra de su vida.

–Esto… no es cierto– murmuró la eriza cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Fijó su vista al suelo sucio mientras lo que ella acababa de decirle parecía ser asimilado por ella. No podía ganar, jamás había tenido oportunidad… ahora se daba cuenta. –¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?– murmuró asumiendo su inminente derrota –¡¿Por qué me dijiste que podría salvarlo si sabrías que era imposible?!– reclamó sintiendo sus lágrimas asomarse nuevamente –¡Jamás tuve oportunidad, jamás tuve que haber realizado ese pacto contigo!– se dijo a sí misma entrando en una crisis de histeria.

–Pero lo hiciste– habló Midnight esbozando una sonrisa retorcida –No sólo perderás a tu amado erizo moribundo, sino también su alma jamás verá el descanso eterno– amplió su sonrisa retorcida con un brillar particular en sus ojos –¡¿Preguntas por qué?!, yo te diré por que… ¡Soy el espíritu de la muerte y el caos!– le recordó –Tu dolor… tu sufrimiento me han complacido más de lo que jamás imagine– dijo en éxtasis con una expresión de placer en su rostro, para verla con intensidad nuevamente

–Sólo quería salvarlo…– sollozó Amy sintiendo como la desesperanza la abrazaba y le daba paso a la resignación y al dolor.

–¿Salvarlo?– repitió Midnight burlesca –Estúpida mortal– espetó despectiva –Ustedes los mortales usan razonamientos ridículos y con falta de lógica para justificar sus acciones– habló sonriente –Jamás quisiste salvar a Sonic, decidiste hacer un trato conmigo por tu mismo egoísmo; porque no soportabas la idea de que él no estuviera en **tu** vida, porque **tú** no deseabas encarar su muerte, porque **tú** lo querías sólo para ti.

Las palabras de Midnight le cayeron encima como un balde de agua helada. Sus ojos mojados vieron al espíritu del caos quien la miraba petulante desde las alturas. Ella tenía razón, la única razón por la cual había decidido arriesgarlo todo era porque no podía aceptar una vida en donde Sonic no formara parte de ella. Era demasiado para poder vivir con ello… sin Sonic qué propósito tendría vivir.

–Si no puedo salvarlo…– murmuró Amy apagando la chispa de vida en ella, fijando su vista nuevamente a su regazo –¿Por qué me trajiste a este mundo?, ¿Para sufrir aún más por mis pecados?

–Nunca dije que no pudieras– mencionó sin interés el espíritu provocando que subiera su vista hacia el espíritu que yacía sobre una nube de niebla gris –Si no tuvieras oportunidad, técnicamente estaría faltando al acuerdo que habíamos pactado y eso iría en contra de las reglas– explicó. Amy la vio atenta, no imaginaba que existieran reglas para la pesadilla que la hacía vivir o en dado caso, que ella las acatara. –Esta es tu pista: A cada mundo que has ido su desdicha has visto llegar, sin importar los esfuerzos a tu amado alguien más te ha de robar…– citó en verso para descender de las alturas y así tocar tierra firme con sus pies. Midnight se hincó a su nivel y acercándose a su oído le susurró: –, pero si la vida robas de quien indudablemente perecerá, entonces el juego tú terminarás.

–¡¿QUÉ?!– exclamó tomando distancia torpemente de ella, alterada. –¡¿Me pides que mate a Sonic?!

Midnight la vio complacida para ampliar así su sonrisa –No lo podría haber dicho mejor– consintió divertida –Ahora ya sabes que hacer para ganar este juego, mi querida rosa marchita– habló dulcemente –¿Puedes imaginártelo?, si tú asesinas al erizo despertarías en tu mundo y tu Sonic se habrá salvado, su alma y la tuya conocerán el paraíso y todo será perfecto, ¿No es acaso lo que deseas?– Midnight observó la expresión de horror en la mirada de Amy haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa –Regresa a tu mundo mi querida Amy Rose, regresa con tus manos manchadas de sangre… de **su** sangre.

–¡¿Por qué, por qué debe de ser de este modo?!– explotó.

–¿Acaso no te has percatado aún?– cuestionó divertida –A todo mundo donde has ido, e incluso donde actualmente tu resides, has invocado la muerte del joven erizo; no importa a donde vayas, no importa quién te ayude, **tú** siempre serás la peor maldición que Sonic jamás tendrá.

–¿Esto… Esto es… culpa mía?– murmuró con espanto.

Observó la mirada diabólica del espíritu de la luna sintiendo como de pronto el aire parecía faltarle. Midnight tenía razón, no importaba donde estuviera, Sonic siempre perecía, no importaba que tanto deseará ella salvarlo… él siempre moriría frente a ella.

–Es tu decisión Amy Rose, arrebatándole la vida con tus manos o muere junto a él. Elige sabiamente– concluyó a manera de despido –Hasta entonces.

Amy a vio desaparecer frente a ella para que así los sonidos empezaran a inundar el ambiente, provocando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

–¿Rose?– llamó la voz de Shadow; yacía de nuevo frente a él –¿Qué viste?– inquirió.

Amy vio la manzana que yacía en sus manos recordando aquel lapso de tiempo que sólo ella había podido vivir. No había esperanza, todo había terminado. Tal como Midnight siempre había anhelado.

–No hay forma de salvarlo– dijo poniéndose en pie tirando aquella manzana tan lejos de ella como fue posible –Porque mañana todos moriremos…

–¡Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?!

–Lamento que hayas venido hasta acá en vano…– murmuró entristecida –Lo siento– dijo para dar media vuelta y huir de él, no le podría decir qué era lo Midnight le había dicho, ya que no existía manera en que ella hiciera eso.

–¡Espera, Rose!– llamó el erizo negro en un intento de detener su marcha, en vano.

Corrió sin dirección por aquella base subterránea, intentando huir de la verdad que la carcomía por dentro, cuando su tropiezo con alguien la hizo detenerse de golpe torpemente.

–Amy– llamó él para sonreírle con dulzura. Amy observó a Sonic frente a ella, vestido al igual que todos, con unos pantalones estilo militar, una camiseta blanca y un pañuelo café rodear su cuello. Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por él, robándole el aliento una vez más. –No puedo creerlo… estás bien– murmuró para tomar delicadamente su rostro y así acercarse a ella lentamente posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de par en par al sentir sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus caricias una vez más.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar una vez más, sintiendo como una calidez familiar la envolvía, aliviando el dolor de su espíritu quebrantado.

" _Sólo debes de matarlo… y él tuyo será"_

La voz de Midnight se hizo presente en su mente, en donde casi pudo escucharla sonreír. Amy abrió sus ojos nuevamente horrorizada, empujando a Sonic con fuerza para alejarlo de ella, provocando que él la viera con sorpresa.

–¿Ames?– inquirió confundido por su rechazo.

–Sonic…– murmuró sintiendo las miradas a su alrededor –Lo lamento… no puedo seguir haciendo esto– completó para dar media vuelta y correr lejos de él, lejos de lo que posiblemente sería la última vez que podría sentir su cálido tacto sobre ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Se encerró en la habitación que pertenecía a su yo de ese tiempo. Una puerta de acero la aisló de cualquiera que hubiera intentado acercársele, incluyendo a Shadow. Yacía sentada sobre un saco de dormir sucio, y sobre ella, una lámpara de aceite la iluminaba en la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Amy recostó su mentón sobre sus rodillas, para abrazarlas con fuerza. Dejando las lágrimas fluir, recordando al Sonic de su época…

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

–Amy… tengo que decirte algo…

–Claro, dime, ¿qué sucede?

–Recuerdas… ammm… ¿ese día?– preguntó Sonic en baja voz.

–¿Te refieres a la última batalla con Eggman?

–Sí…– murmuró desganado para ver el océano frente a ellos –Recuerdas… ¿la explosión?

–Umm– asintió volteándolo a ver consternada –Tú y Shadow fueron para impedir que Eggman utilizara una nueva arma de protones y así contaminara las aguas de _The Angel Island_ , ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?

–Escucha, yo…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

–¿ _Ames_?– la voz de Sonic la hizo regresar de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Amy fijó su vista a la puerta de acero, sabiendo que él estaría del otro lado de la puerta a espera de una respuesta – _Por favor Amy, habla conmigo ¿qué pasa?_

–Vete– logró decir casi en contra de su voluntad. No quería lidiar con ese Sonic, con un Sonic que parecía verla más que como una simple amiga; ya había cometido ese error una vez.

– _No, eres mi novia y no pienso irme hasta saber que estás bien_ – manifestó autoritario.

La palabra **novia** provocó sensaciones que no sabía que podía sentir al mismo tiempo, tales como felicidad, ansiedad y nerviosismo. Ahora entendía, ellos eran pareja en esa realidad… eso era todavía aún más cruel. Midnight realmente había buscado la peor realidad posible para enviarla, y así, evitar su triunfo.

Amy hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras el toque incesante de la puerta la hacía sentir miedo y felicidad a su vez.

–Por favor… déjame sola– murmuró la eriza rosa con su voz quebrantada. No podía verlo, si lo hacía todo sería más difícil de lo que ya era.

– _Ames yo…_ – Sonic calló para suspirar con pesadez del otro lado – _¿Hice algo mal?_

Sintió su corazón quebrarse ante la simple pregunta, esa no era culpa de él, todo lo que pasaba era únicamente culpa suya. Se abrazó con aún más fuerza sintiendo la presencia de él, sintiendo el dolor que le causaba a un Sonic que no entendía del por qué de su rechazo.

– _Ames… si hice algo mal, puedo arreglarlo, sólo déjame entrar… por favor_ –. Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas para así morder su labio inferior – _Amy… te amo–_ murmuró el erizo azul a baja voz – _Si te lastime de cualquier forma… lo siento._

Sonic colocó su mano una vez más sobre la puerta, suspirando con pesadez, sin entender el por qué de la reacción de la eriza. Con resignación deslizó su mano por la puerta de metal frío para así alejarse lentamente de la entrada, sabiendo que no habría manera de comunicarse con ella. Dio media vuelta para regresar a su recámara y volverlo a intentar más tarde, cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas y el rostro mojado de una eriza tímida y cautelosa le robó aliento.

–Ames…– soltó cautivado por ella. Amy se quedó inmóvil, frente a aquella puerta conteniendo su llanto, con aquella mirada llena de desesperanza que hacía su pecho doler. Sonic caminó hacia ella con lentitud, como si el más mínimo de sus movimientos fuera a ahuyentarla; se acercó lánguidamente, mientras su mirada cristalina y sonrisa quebrantada le hacía saber que había algo muy malo pasándole al ser que él más amaba. –Dime por favor… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?– preguntó nuevamente para detenerse frente a ella.

Amy empuñó sus manos, mientras un labio tembloroso le impedía a sus emociones florecer y así, encubarse dentro de ella, para enraizar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Una lágrima se soltó libremente, acallando, viéndolo impasible ante su pregunta.

–Yo…– murmuró la eriza al fin para enmudecer brevemente –Tuve un sueño– continuó casi en murmullo –Un sueño en donde tú morías… y yo intentaba salvarte– declaró mientras un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse y pequeñas gotas saldas a caer de sus ojos, como una tormenta que no podía esperar –, pero no importa que tanto intentará… no importa que tanto me esforzará jamás podía salvarte… jamás podía rescatarte de las garras de la muerte– expuso entre sollozos. Sus piernas flaquearon al recordar nuevamente cada una de las muertes que había experimentado, soltando así la tormenta dentro de ella y sollozar con fuerza –¡Sin importar que haga, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce jamás será suficiente!– exclamó entrando en la histeria –¡No puedo salvarte!

–¡Wow, Ames!– exclamó Sonic para hincarse a su nivel colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros obligándola a verlo –Veme, estoy bien, estoy aquí, nada malo me ha pasado.

–¡Tú no entiendes!– vociferó soltándose de su tacto para verlo a aquellos ojos confusos que nunca comprenderían el dolor y sufrimiento que ella atravesaba –Nadie lo hace…– musitó apagando aquel arrebató emocional que había tenido… guardándolo nuevamente… en las sombras de su corazón.

Amy sintió como él la abrazaba repentinamente para clamar su ya destrozado espíritu, en un intento de alivianar su dolor. –Debes saberlo, aunque yo muera, eso jamás será tu responsabilidad…. Porque jamás le daría una carga tan pesada a mi Amy Rose– le susurró con una sonrisa. Se soltó de ella lentamente para verla a unos ojos apagados y sin vida, borrando aquella sonrisa previa, percatándose que para ella, aquel sueño era muy real. –Sé que jamás me decepcionarías Amy, y si alguien puede librarme de las garras de la muerte, esa serías tú– intentó tranquilizar.

–¿En serio me crees capaz?– preguntó la eriza con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su mirada.

Sonic la besó tiernamente en los labios, obligándola a abrir los ojos en forma de sorpresa por el arrebato inesperado de afecto por parte de él. Olvidó por un momento en el mundo en el que estaban y lo que ella significaba para él. Le correspondió el beso, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

–Sé que jamás me defraudarías– le sonrió galante el erizo al fin.

–Entonces lo haré.

* * *

 **Bien estamos a dos capítulos del gran final y esta fic aún promete un par de sorpresas. Gracias a todos los que han estado atentos de esta historia y por su gran apoyo; y sin más que decir, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **Todo está a punto de acabar y sólo un ganador habrá. Capítulo 10: Game Over.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. Game Over

Capítulo 10: Game Over

Observaba la apacible noche de aquel día de verano, sabiendo que para esa misma hora mañana, todo habría terminado para ellos, para bien o para mal. Shadow se rehusaba a creer que Midnight los había acorralado en un juego sin salida, sin embargo, si Amy había desistido en ganar dicho juego significaba que para detener la muerte de Sonic se debería de hacer algo impensado.

–Es una noche pacifica, ¿no es cierto?

La pregunta lo sobresaltó, para ver al erizo azul llegando a su lado, admirando el cielo tal como él lo hacía, aunque dudaba que sus pensamientos fueran remotamente parecidos.

–Casi olvidas que existe una guerra afuera– expresó Sonic sonriente, deteniéndose a su par.

–Eres demasiado ingenuo– regañó Shadow sin verlo directamente.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón– consintió Sonic sonriente –Prefiero pensar que todo pasará, no me gusta preocuparme en exceso– explicó sin obtener respuesta de su compañero. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, admirando la quietud de la noche sin pronunciar sonido alguno, simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro, en un silencio ensordecedor. –Hay algo mal con Amy– soltó al fin, provocando que el erizo negro lo volteara a ver con interés por primera vez –, y no sé cómo ayudarla– suspiró cabizbaja.

Shadow pareció reaccionar ante su preocupación, cambiando aquella expresión impasible por una de sorpresa y preocupación

–¡¿Acaso te dijo algo?!– preguntó Shadow apresurado.

–Algo sobre un sueño– respondió Sonic con su vista en el cielo, consternado –Y sobre querer salvarme y no poder hacerlo.

–¿Algo más?

–No– respondió con un suspiro de frustración, para dirigir su mirada al erizo negro –Es gracioso– dijo Sonic con una amago de sonrisa –Amy tenía esa misma mirada de preocupación que tú tienes ahora– murmuró el erizo azul, a lo que Shadow no emitió comentario alguno, desviándole la mirada. –Es sólo que… no entiendo por qué de pronto parece tan preocupada porque yo muera– retomó el tema –, es decir, aunque fuera cierto y muriese, no me molestaría hacerlo por cualquier de ustedes– habló burlesco –Es decir, es una guerra después de todo.

–¡Tal vez ese es el problema!– explotó el erizo negro de pronto, borrando la sonrisa divertida de Sonic. –¡Nadie jamás te ha pedido que te sacrifiques por uno!– reclamó para verlo iracundo –¡Aprende a cuidarte solo y deja de velar por los demás!–. Sonic lo vio con sorpresa ante su repentino alegato, percatándose que había hablado de más. Shadow le desvió la mirada sonrojándose avergonzando por lo que acaba de decir, sin pensar. –Sólo, olvídalo– dijo para dar media vuelta con la intensión de regresar al recinto.

–¡E-Espera!– detuvo titubeante el erizo azul, provocando que Shadow parara su marcha en seco, sin voltearlo a ver. –Lo lamento– se disculpó sinceramente, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué debía de hacerlo –Parece que realmente hay algo que no entiendo aquí, es por eso que ahora más que nunca necesito de tu consejo; respecto a Amy.

–¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué yo sabría cómo ayudarte con ella? – inquirió arqueando una ceja desdeñoso.

–Bueno, después de todo de no ser por ti, ella y yo no estaríamos saliendo ahora– respondió con un dejo de diversión –De no ser por tu consejo creo que jamás me habría atrevido a salir con ella– recordó sonrojándose sutilmente ante el recuerdo.

–¿Hablas que yo dije algo para que tú y ella…

–Bueno, podría decirse que fuiste muy persuasivo respecto a eso– interrumpió –Y tuviste razón. Es por eso mismo que realmente no sé a quién más acudir ahora que ella está… no lo sé… es sólo que no parece la misma Amy– dijo entristeciendo la mirada –…Es como si de pronto algo hubiera muerto en ella.

–Amm… ella ha estado bajo mucha presión, es todo– respondió vagamente.

–¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que pueda hacer?– inquirió Sonic resignado.

–Sólo una cosa, no mueras– amenazó el erizo negro para dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Como lo había aprendido antes, Shadow no podría explicarle a ese Sonic el porqué era tan importante su vida, tanto para Amy como para él, así como explicarle el motivo de la extraña y aberrante actitud de la eriza. Shadow se encaminó por los pasillos de la cueva hechos con explosivos para llegar a la habitación que Vainilla le había indicado y así dejarse caer sobre lo que se suponía debería de ser una cama hecha con diferentes materiales reciclados.

Shadow suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que estaba a un paso de volverse un alma más de la colección que Midnight ya manejaba; bufó molesto para golpear la pared de su recámara con fuerza, resignado ante una situación que sabía que no podía contralar y no sabía cómo lograr que Amy cooperara con él en este nuevo y retorcido mundo.

–¡Maldita sea!– exclamó irritado sintiendo el dolor punzante de su puño lastimado por el golpe. Shadow resopló molesto, recordando por qué había decidido aceptar en un principio, suavizando su expresión molesta a una de consternación –Si tan sólo me hubieras dejado recibir el impacto…– musitó recordando lo que lo había llevado a esa pesadilla interminable –Sería yo quien estaría muriendo y nada de esto estaría pasando…

–La culpa es pesada, ¿no es cierto?– escuchó la voz de _ella_. Shadow dio media vuelta para ver a Midnight aparecer de la oscuridad con una sonrisa irónica –Es una verdadera lastima que no pude jugar ningún papel en este mundo, anhelaba poder pasar contigo una noche más– dijo con una dejo de seducción en su voz.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –espetó molesto.

–Observo– respondió para flotar hacia él –Amy ya tomó una decisión y muero por ver el resultado– le sonrió desdeñosa.

–¿A qué te refieres?, ¿De qué hablas?

–Alguien morirá hoy, y no será por mi intervención.

–¿A qué te refieres?– curioseó, para obtener una amplía sonrisa por respuesta, entendiendo que a ella no le convendría que él supiera más de lo que en ese momento sabía –¿Cuál fue la pista que le mostraste a Amy?– exigió saber el erizo negro.

–El amanecer– indicó para fijar su mirada al horizonte, obviando la pregunta del erizo negro –El juego está a punto de terminar.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó alarmado. Amy haría algo, y no tenía idea si lo que haría sería a beneficio de ellos o de Midnight –¡Debo de encontrarla!– se apresuró para dirigirse a la salida.

–No intervengas– habló le espíritu para con un chasquido de dedos cerrar la puerta con fuerza –No será divertido si lo haces.

Shadow se abalanzó contra la puerta en un intento desesperado de poder salir de aquella habitación, pero estaba atascada. Midnight lo había encerrado en aquella aislada recámara. Eso significaba que lo que Amy fuera a hacer le traía algún tipo de beneficio a ella.

–¡Abre está maldita puerta!– ordenó.

–Nos veremos muy pronto, Shadow the Hedgehog– se despidió para desaparecer de su vista.

–Maldita sea…– murmuró resignándose a su inevitable derrota –¡ROSE NO LO HAGAS!– gritó en su confinamiento, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Conseguir el arma había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado, después de todo era una guerra la que se vivía en ese mundo. Amy caminó por el recinto en su busca, impulsada por aquellas últimas palabras que él le había brindando: " _Sé que jamás me defraudarías_ " …y no pensaba hacerlo. Ella ganaría el juego y con él la vida de su amado y la libertad de su alma, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Amy lo buscó por todos lados sin lograr encontrarlo, hasta que escuchó su voz navegar por el viento para llegar hacia ella. Amy observó como el erizo azul salía del recinto para dirigirse al desierto que rodeaba aquella mal habida cueva; así tomó aire para armarse de valor y salir de tras de él, sabiendo del crimen que cometería.

El amanecer bañó de violeta el cielo, a penas brindándole suficiente luz para poder distinguirlo a la distancia; ahí, sin preocupación yacía el erizo que ella más amaba sobre la tierra. Al que le arrebataría la vida en tan sólo unos instantes con el objetivo de salvar la misma.

Con una mano temblorosa elevó su mano para cerrar un ojo y apuntar hacia el erizo azul que yacía de espalda… sería más rápido si no lograba verla. Tragó pesado y sin poderlo evitar cerró ambos ojos para así halar del gatillo y escuchar la explosión del cañón al dispararse y seguido a éste una exclamación de dolor, obligándola abrir los ojos de golpe para verlo yacer en el suelo. Amy vio a Sonic gimotear mientras sostenía su pierna, ahora sangrante. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sabiendo que debería de terminar el trabajo, para así caminar hacia él con pesadez. Sintió sus pies tan pesados como bloques de concretos, percibiendo la mirada de Midnight sobre ella, imponente, invisible, abrumadora. Dirigió su mirada hacia él, observando aquella expresión de confusión al reconocer quién había sido la autora de reciente herida.

–Ames– susurró con espanto.

–Tengo que hacerlo…– murmuró intentando no quebrantarse frente a él, mientras lágrimas empezaba a acumularse nuevamente en sus ojos.

Amy mantuvo su mirada fija a los ojos color olivo de él, aquellos ojos de suplica y horror que la veían fijamente. Sentía el peso del arma de acero fundido en su mano, casi tan pesada como todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Elevó el arma lentamente nuevamente mientras su mano temblorosa le dificultaba apuntar correctamente.

–¡AMY DENTENTE!– lo escuchó implorar mientras yacía de espaldas sobre el frío suelo.

Soltó el aire retenido, armándose de valor para aquello que jamás pensó que alguna vez haría. Sintió el frío metal en su mano, envolviéndola como el más cruel de los pecados nunca cometidos. Amy observó de reojo la pistola plateada, que apuntaba directo a aquellos ojos que durante tanto tiempo admiró con ensoñación.

–Lo siento, Sonic…– murmuró con un labio tembloroso y voz quebrantada.

–Amy… por favor– suplicó persistente, mientras su mirar se llenaba de incredulidad.

–Lo lamento– musitó casi inaudible, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Los recuerdos de cómo había llegado ahí empezaron a brotar en su mente, recordando el momento exacto en donde su desesperación había iniciado para convertirse en aquella pesadilla interminable:

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

–Estoy muriendo Ames…– confesó al fin, sintiendo como sus palabras estrujaban su alma.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– inquirió Amy confusa.

–El golpe que recibí… el arma de Eggman envenenó mi cuerpo– dijo Sonic cabizbaja.

–Pero… pero Tails puede ayudar ¿no es cierto?– preguntó la eriza con una sonrisa forzada –O Tikal, o…

–No hay nada que se pueda hacer– sentenció con una mirada de desolación –Moriré en menos de un mes…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese momento en adelante la muerte la había perseguido como su única aliada, arrebatándole una y otra vez al amor de su vida, observándolo perecer frente a ella sin poderlo remediar, sin poder evitarlo.

–Ames…– escuchó llamar nuevamente para abrir sus ojos, los cuales empezaban a derramar su dolor en forma de lágrimas mientras su sonrisa quebrantada intentaba apaciguar el sonido de aquellos sollozos –¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer realmente?– inquirió Sonic levantándose con esfuerzo para cojear hacia ella, adolorido, deteniéndose frente la pistola que ella apuntaba hacia él con manos temblorosas, ahora a la altura de su pecho –Si vas a disparar, hazlo aquí– indicó con gentileza sonriéndole con calidez –Justo al corazón… será más rápido.

–Sonic…– soltó junto con sus lágrimas que no parecían detenerse –¡Lo lamento!– exclamó para dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas y llorar sin consuelo, ahogándose en sus propios sollozos, recordando todas las veces que vio la vida apagarse de la mirada del erizo azul, todas aquellas veces en donde su corazón se había resquebrajado al verlo perecer. –¡No puedo hacer esto!

Sonic se desplomó junto a ella en el suelo con una mohín de dolor en su rostro debido a la herida de su pierna, para así tocar con suavidad la mano que ahora sujetaba aquella arma con fuerza. –Todo está bien…– tranquilizó con una gentil sonrisa y dolor en sus ojos –Ven, entrégame el arma– pidió suavemente.

Amy vio aquella expresión apacible y amable de él, obviando sorprendentemente la deliberada acción de querer terminar con su vida. Ese era Sonic, el Sonic que la hacia perder el aliento, el Sonic que lograba hacerla despertar en la interminable pesadilla que vivía… el Sonic que estaba destinado a morir nuevamente debido a su egoísmo.

La retorcida sonrisa de Midnight vino a ella sabiendo lo que procedería.

–No… Tengo que terminar con esto– murmuró para sí, sintiendo aquel vacío en su pecho, uno que llenaba todo su ser.

–¿Amy?– murmuró Sonic borrando aquella sonrisa previa –Ven… dame…

–No– espetó para verlo intensamente, y así, con esfuerzo sonreírle –En serio no sabes cuánto lo siento…

–¡ROSE!– escucharon la voz de Shadow a la distancia. Amy vio sobre su hombro para distinguir al erizo negro correr hacia ella. –¡NO LO HAGAS!

–Shadow…– murmuró Amy con asombro al verlo andar con el ocaso en su espalda –Perdón por hacerte venir hasta acá– musitó para ver a Sonic una última vez; quien la veía con incertidumbre y temor –Lo lamento– dijo al viento derramando un par de lágrimas traicioneras –, pero no puedo verte morir una vez más– indicó para tomar su arma nuevamente con seguridad y así dirigirla a su sien.

Amy sintió el frío cañón sobre sus sienes, para así cerrar sus ojos con fuerza –¡Amy, detente!– escuchó decir a Sonic para halar el gatillo con la última gota de valentía que aún recorría en ella y así, terminar de una vez por todas con la pesadilla interminable en donde se había visto en vuelta.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a aquellos que les ha gustado esta historia tan fuera de la común! Pero el fina está por llegar, no se pierdan el último capítulo de Amy's Nightmare, hasta entonces.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	11. Welcome Back

**Gracias a todos por la espera, lamento la tardanza, pero la universidad no me dejó actualizar a tiempo T.T Bien, como dije en el capítulo anterior este es el último capítulo de esta corta historia, y realmente agradezco a quienes han estado apoyándome para este proyecto. Bien, sin mucho más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo 11: Bienvenida de regreso. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Welcome Back

Sintió una suave luz abrazarla para abrir sus ojos lentamente y verse en la absoluta oscuridad, en la nada. Amy buscó vagamente con la mirada algo que le indicará que no yacía sola, sin embargo, no pasó. Se abrazó a sí misma soltando aquel dolor que había llevado durante tanto tiempo y así llorar en lo que asumió sería su castigo por perder el juego de Midnight; ahora Shadow, Sonic y ella misma yacerían en las tinieblas durante toda la eternidad, sin consuelo, sufriendo cada instante de su estadía en el inframundo por sus malas decisiones.

–Lo lamento tanto– sollozó mientras sus lágrimas libres empapaban sus mejillas.

– _Mi querida Amy…–_ escuchó decir entre la oscuridad deteniendo su inconsolable llanto y así buscar aquella voz que la llamaba entre las tinieblas, sin poder distinguir nada frente a ella. – _Haz trabajado tan duro… y sufrido tanto_.

Una luz brillante la cegó momentáneamente para dejar ver así a un rostro familiar aparecer desde las alturas –¡Midnight!– exclamó para retroceder aterrada a lo que pensó sería su verdugo, hasta que una expresión generosa y gentil la hizo detenerse. Unas alas blancas se desplegaron para inundar todo con albor y unos ojos azul cielo la observaron con gentileza mientras descendía hacia donde ella estaba. –Tú no eres…

–Mi nombre es Dawn– se presentó la espíritu para tocar tierra firme al fin –Dawn the Spirit, por fin nos conocemos.

–Es decir… ¿que no estoy en el inframundo?– cuestionó Amy confundida intentando vislumbrar algo en la absorta oscuridad.

Dawn se hincó a su nivel para así verla con dulzura y al fin decirle en suave voz: –Lograste ganar el juego– indicó serena. Sus palabras asombraron a la eriza, quien observaba incrédula a la gemela exacta del espíritu de la luna. –Mi hermana ideó el último reto pensando en algo que creyó sería imposible… que tú te arrebataras tu propia vida, pero obviamente se equivocó.

–Es decir… ¿no debía matar a Sonic?– intentó comprender la eriza.

–No– espetó –Debías de eliminar a la causa de su muerte.

–A mí– murmuró sintiendo aquel agónico dolor recorrerla nuevamente. Sus palabras dulces apuñalaron su maltrecho corazón. Midnight se lo había dicho antes, la razón de las desdichas de Sonic y de morir siempre había sido ella… fue tan obvio y a su vez tan imperceptible. Gotas saladas sobresalieron de sus ojos nuevamente, unas que parecían provenir de una fuente infinita de dolor y miseria, uno que se albergaba en lo más adentro de su ser. Sintió como la desesperación la abrazaba y la culpa empezaba hacer de su mente su nuevo hogar. –¡Todo esto pasó por mi culpa!– vociferó soltándose a llorar.

–Mi querida Amy– murmuró la espíritu al verla taparse el rostro con la mano y lamentarse. Dawn se acercó a ella para abrazarla de pronto. Amy detuvo su llanto al sentir el tacto de la diosa de la luz, sorprendiéndose por la calidez que emanaba –Lamento no haberte podido ayudar antes… lamento todo lo que has tenido sufrir– le murmuró mientras la envolvía en el más cálido y reconfortante abrazo jamás recibido –No está en mí cambiar el destino de nadie, pero tú…– pausó para separarse de ella y ver sus ojos que derramaban culpa y dolor –, tú haz hecho algo casi imposible– dijo con orgullo –Ganarle a la muerte; y ahora podrás regresar a tu mundo y presenciar lo que tu sacrificio ha logrado.

Amy observó con intriga al espíritu de la luz, quien la miraba con gentileza, una que ella sabía que no merecía. No podía imaginar regresar a casa y ver a Sonic, a uno que había intentando matar… de nuevo tomando la decisión equivocada. La única razón por la que había ganado el juego de Midnight había sido por cobarde.

–Pronto nos veremos nuevamente…– dijo Dawn de pronto –Y esta vez, te prometo que todo será diferente– consagró el espíritu de la luz para así separase de ella y flotar en el aire y elevarse por el cielo oscuro –Ahora ve… tu Sonic te espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe para así sentarse velozmente. Un sudor frío recorría sus sienes mientras un latido rápido e incesante rezumbaba en sus oídos con fuerza, su respiración yacía acelerada y sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas que parecían jamás acabar.

–¡Amy por fin despiertas!– escuchó para ver como Cream a la par de su cama –Haz estado durmiendo durante todo el día, había empezado a preocuparme… ¿estás bien?

–Yo…– murmuró confundida, para ver hacia los lados, observando una habitación vagamente familiar.

–Shadow te trajo, dijo que te lastimaste la cabeza– indicó la coneja.

Sus palabras le arrebataron el aliento y el miedo de nuevo se hizo presente a su lado.

–Esta pasando nuevamente– murmuró Amy aterrorizada –Sigo en el juego…

–¿Amy?– llamó Cream al observar la expresión de terror que yacía en su rostro.

–¡¿Por qué, por qué sigues haciendo esto?!– exclamó la eriza viendo al cielo frustrada en busca del espíritu de la luna.

–A-Amy– intentó tranquilizar la coneja, acercándose con cuidado hacia ella, sin éxito, pues la eriza se paró en un salto empujándola a un lado para salir de aquella habitación. –¡Espera Amy!– gritó Cream en un vano intento de detener su frenesí.

Amy no escuchó palabra alguna, salió de la recámara para llegar a la sala de aquel hogar y ahí, observar a Shadow hablando con Vainilla deteniendo su marcha de golpe. Su pesadilla estaba destina a nunca acabar, tal vez sí había caído al inframundo y su castigo sería vivir sus pecados una y otra vez, sin tregua, sin descanso… esta vez sin una salida fácil.

–¿Rose?– llamó Shadow asombrado, al verla con una expresión de pánico y confusión.

–Es este es mi castigo ¿verdad?– susurró apretando sus puños con fuerza, quebrándose ante la inevitable situación –Esto es lo que tengo que vivir el resto de la eternidad por lo que hice, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Amy qué es lo que sucede?– preguntó Vainilla consternada al escuchar sus incoherentes palabras.

Shadow se acercó a ella para tomarla de la muñeca, y sin decir nada, sacarla de la pequeña casa donde amablemente la habían recibido en un intento de conseguir privacidad. Amy salió de la casa de Vainilla para ver un escenario familiar; todo se parecía a su hogar en _Green Hill_. Los árboles, las aves cantoras e incluso las pequeñas casas con bellos jardines eran idénticos a su mundo.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó Shadow al fin para obligarla a verlo.

–Estamos… es decir, seguimos…

–Ganaste– espetó con una media sonrisa y una obvia satisfacción. –Regresamos, ¿O acaso no reconoces nada de esto?– indicó con una ademán de mano.

–Pero mi golpe en la cabeza…

–Te encontré inconsciente en medio de un claro en el bosque, no sabía qué más decirles para explicarles tu condición– interrumpió prontamente –Lamento si no fue oportuno.

–¿Dawn habló contigo también?– preguntó Amy confundida.

–¿Dawn?, ¿Hablas del espíritu del sol?– corroboró –No, digamos que luego de lo que hiciste Midnight se mostró muy decepcionada; dijo que habías logrado descifrar su acertijo o algo por el estilo.

–Entonces… ¿quiere decir que esto es real? ¿Regresamos a nuestro a mundo?

–Pues…

–¡Shadow, Amy!– escucharon decir para ver a Tails correr hacia ellos con una amplía sonrisa en su rostro, interrumpiendo su conversación.

–Porque no lo averiguas tu misma– dijo Shadow para colocar una mano sobre su hombro suavemente y empujarla con delicadeza un paso más cerca del joven zorro.

–¡Es Sonic!– exclamó Tails llegando con su respiración agitada –No sé qué ocurrió…– dijo intentando recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera –¡Pero está despertando!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una verdadera sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro para sentir la primera bocanada de tranquilidad en mucho tiempo. Amy volteó a ver a Shadow quien le asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que por fin había despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla en la que se había adentrado.

Amy le sonrió con soltura para así abrazarlo de pronto; Shadow la observó confundido, sonrojándose por la repentina muestra de afecto indeseada. –… Muchas gracias– le susurró la eriza como acto final para soltarlo y así, salir corriendo en la dirección en que el pequeño zorro había llegado.

–¡¿Espera, Am…– la mano de Shadow sobre su hombro lo hizo callar, volteándolo a ver con confundido por las acciones al erizo negro.

–Déjala, ella ha esperado más que nadie– dijo al aire en un vano intento de explicar la situación.

Tails observó de nuevo el andar de la eriza en la distancia, asintiendo con la cabeza; después de todo él sabía lo que Amy sentía por su mejor amigo, sin poder disimular la sonrisa que en ese momento se esboza en su rostro. Tails dirigió su vista al erizo negro, quien tenía su mirada en la eriza rosa que prontamente empezaba a perderse a la distancia –Dime…– habló el zorrito –¿Tú no piensas ir también?– inquirió Tails –Después de todo sé que estuviste muy preocu…

–Yo ya hice mi parte– cortó frío para tomar distancia, retomando aquel semblante impasible y amenazador –Por fin estamos a mano.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy observó aquella casa en donde había pasado noches en vela, a la espera de su pronta recuperación sólo para verlo morir un poco cada día, hasta el momento en que simplemente él ya no abrió los ojos nunca más. " _Está en coma Amy… ahora sólo nos queda esperar el final"_ recordó las palabras de Tails de aquella fatídica tarde; ahí, en ese momento ella se había propuesto evitar que eso sucediera, sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar. Amy suspiró pesadamente sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al recordar toda la miseria y dolor que había tenido que sufrir para poder llegar a ese momento.

–Ya todo acabo… – se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo parecía tensarse, inmóvil, ante el recuerdo del dolor que aquejaba su corazón –Es por él que hiciste todo esto… por este día.

Así, con la última gota de valor que pudo encontrar se adentró a la pequeña casa del erizo azul para caminar en la oscuridad y dirigirse a la última habitación de un estrecho corredor. El cableado de las maquinas que alguna vez lo mantuvieron con vida yacían a simple pista sobre el piso inmaculado, guiándola a él. Amy observó la puerta de su recámara medio abierta, la cual dejaba que un pequeño rayo de luz se colara en la absorta oscuridad. Se detuvo un momento frente a ésta, aún dudando sobre sus actos, hasta que el sonido de vida del otro lado pareció borrar cualquier duda en ella, y así, entrar con cuidado para ver a un erizo que yacía sentado sobre la cama de sabanas blancas, estirando sus músculos torpemente.

–Te encuentras bien– murmuró la eriza rosa sintiendo como lágrimas de felicidad empezaban a cegar aquella milagrosa imagen.

–¿Uh?– dijo al escuchar sus palabras para voltearla a ver –Hola Amy– saludó Sonic con una media sonrisa –Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Sonic!– exclamó, y así sin pensar, abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza –¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte!– dijo sollozando sobre él.

–E-Espera, Amy– balbuceó Sonic con sorpresa soltándose tan bien como pudo de su abrazo –Todo está bien, ves, me encuentro mejor– intentó tranquilizarla –Así que el sofocante abrazo no será necesario– dijo un tanto incómodo por la muestra de afecto de la eriza.

–¿Eh?– soltó perpleja.

Amy lo vio con sorpresa para retroceder un par de pasos, alejándose del erizo que se miraba obviamente incómodo en su presencia; sin lugar a duda ese era su Sonic, el mismo Sonic que haría lo que fuera por mantenerla tan lejos de él como le fuera posible. Había regresado con el mismo Sonic que nunca sentiría nada más que una amistad hacia ella, si es que podía llamar a eso una amistad.

–¡Sonic!– escucharon decir de pronto para ver a Knuckles y Tails entrar con emoción a la habitación, empujándola a un lado, reduciéndola a un simple rincón. Como siempre.

–¡Estaba tan preocupado amigo!– dijo Knuckles con alivio.

–Es bueno verte también– le sonrió el erizo azul a modo de saludo –Tails me dijo que su último tratamiento experimental parece haber sacado toda el veneno que había en mi sangre– explicó Sonic con orgullo –De no ser por él yo no estaría aquí.

–¿Qué?– musitó la eriza para verlos reír y felicitar al joven zorro por su gran hazaña. –Pero él no…– soltó sin pensar para que los tres voltearan a verla al escuchar sus palabras –Es decir… yo…– calló atragantándose con su enunciado.

El cuarto se llenó de un silencio ensordecedor, sintiendo como las miradas inquisitivas y persistentes la abrumaban; la frustración se hizo presente al igual que su vieja amiga la vergüenza para hacerla sentir más inadecuada que nunca.

–Tikal me contó lo que intentabas hacer– habló el zorrito con una expresión de consternación rompiendo el silencio al fin –Aunque fue algo muy noble realmente fue muy peligroso también– regañó para verla con reclamo –, luego de cinco horas y no saber de ti le pedí a Shadow que nos ayudará a buscarte ya que te habías introducido al bosque en busca de esta tonta leyenda.

–¿Cinco horas?– repitió, sabiendo que su aventura había durado más de cinco horas, y así sentir una nueva emoción resurgir dentro de ella… enojo –¿Leyenda?– masculló frunciendo el ceño. Lo que ella había vivido no había sido su imaginación.

–Por suerte Shadow te encontró– puntualizó Tails con una sonrisa –Amy, en el verano no es una buena idea ir al bosque sin agua o sin comida, tienes suerte que el golpe de calor no causara mayores consecuencias.

–¡No, eso no…– sin embargo calló ante la mirada acusadora de los presentes. No podría nunca explicarles lo que había vivido. Amy observó a Sonic, quien la miraba con incredulidad, muy diferente a aquellas hermosas miradas que alguna vez él le había dado; jamás podría contarle a Sonic sobre su historia, sobre las muertes que tuvo que presenciar y sobre todo, sobre las caricias que él le había propiciado, unas que su cuerpo guardaría con recelo –Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Sonic– completó al fin –Con su permiso, me retiro.

–Espera, Amy, no es necesario que te vayas– habló el erizo azul –Es decir, todos podemos…

–No– cortó –Sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar en este mundo, y eso es lejos de ti.

–Espera Amy, eso no…

–Nadie entiende… nadie jamás entenderá– murmuró para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Amy dio media vuelta para escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sonic llamarla, pero no regresaría. El pensamiento de si lo que había sacrificado había sido lo correcto empezó a atormentarla; Amy salió de la casa para alejarse tanto como pudiera de aquel lugar en donde sabía que ya no sería bienvenida, esta vez no con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, en esta oportunidad no sintió a la desolación ni a la desesperanza abrazarla con fuerza, esta vez algo nuevo había tomado su lugar… algo diferente. Algo egoísta.

–¡Rose!– la voz de Shadow la hizo detener su rumbo para verlo llegar a ella con aflicción –¿Todo está bien?

–No lo saben, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó ella con seriedad.

–No– respondió Shadow secamente –No creí que fuera yo el indicado de contar esta historia, ¿les has dicho?

–¿Decirles qué?– preguntó en un tono irónico para verlo con seriedad –¿Qué viajamos por diversos mundos en un intento desesperado de salvar su vida? O ¿Qué casi lo mato y triunfo en el intento?

–Decirles la verdad sería un buen punto de partida– sostuvo.

–¡Esa es la verdad!– exclamó solando aquella rabia que había empezado a consumirla –¡Él jamás entenderá, nadie lo hace!– vociferó –¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que es verlo con esos ojos!

–¿Esos ojos?– repitió Shadow confuso.

Amy suspiró pesadamente para suavizar la mirada y recordar la dulce mirada que alguna vez Sonic le regaló, aquella sonrisa tierna que la hizo vibrar y aquel abrazo que algún momento le devolvió la vida en su momento más oscuro.

–Ella lo planeó así, ¿no es cierto?– murmuró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –Si yo ganaba debería de sufrir por haber probado su amor y saber qué jamás lo volvería a sentir…– calló sintiéndose más vacía que nuca –Sin importar cuál fuera el resultado ella siempre ganaría.

Shadow suspiró pesadamente ante el sufrimiento de la eriza rosa, esta vez no habría nada que él podría hacer para ayudarla. –Suena a algo que ella haría– musitó al fin.

–Quisiera poder olvidar todo…– murmuró cabizbaja –Despertar como si nada hubiese pasado… pero sé que no es posible; este será el precio por mis pecados.

–Rose, yo no creo…

–¡Olvídalo sí!– rabió interrumpiendo sus no requeridas palabras de consuelo. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera que debería o no sentir, que debería o no hacer. Ya había sido títere por demasiado tiempo –¡Déjame sola, sólo quiero que todos me dejen sola!– dijo por último para dar media vuelta y salir a prisa del lugar. Dejándolo a solas.

Shadow la vio correr en la dirección opuesta para ver como la Amy Rose que alguna vez le sonrió de manera infantil y lo observó con aquella mirada ingenua y soñadora empezaba a marchitarse debido al dolor y el sufrimiento constante. Había sido un error pensar que podrían regresar a su mundo y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Debo de hacer algo– se dijo el erizo negro con un pesado suspiro para dirigir su mirada a aquella casa de tonos azules.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de casi haber perdido su vida por la última loca creación de Eggman y haberse visto confinado en una pequeña habitación como rata de laboratorio, por fin yacía probando el aire fresco. Lo que hubiera hecho Eggman en él había desaparecido casi por arte de magia. Tails le había recomendado quedarse a descansar, pero no soportaba la idea de quedarse un momento más en ese lugar confinado, es más, Sonic no tenía planes de acercarse a ninguna cama por un buen tiempo.

Sonic observó el paisaje de aquella noche, tomando un breve descanso de su interminable carrera desde que había podido ponerse en pie. Había seleccionado para tal motivo el peñasco más alto de _Green Hill_ que pudo encontrar, rodeado de tanto bosque como le había sido posible.

–Me pregunto si lo que te pasó te hará más lento de lo que ya eras– escuchó la voz de cierto erizo negro. Sonic buscó con la mirada para ver a Shadow caminar hacia donde él estaba.

–Fui lo suficientemente rápido para salvar tu vida, ¿no es cierto?– sonrió arrogante.

–Veo que sigues tan fastidioso como siempre…– bufó Shadow molesto para detenerse a su par y así, ver al cielo estrellado de aquella noche –Supongo que significa que lo que nos dijo Tails es cierto; estás mejor.

–Eso parece– dijo para imitarlo y ver hacia el firmamento estrellado –Tiempo sin verte Shadow– saludo con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sobre aquel peñasco para admirar la noche y sentir como el tranquilo viento les devolvía la paz que en algún momento se les había arrebatado.

–Dime algo– habló el erizo negro para captar la atención de Sonic –¿Por qué nunca has salido con Amy Rose?– inquirió apacible.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó sonrojándose, perdiendo la compostura –¡¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?!

–Siempre tuve esa duda– murmuró sin verlo –Ella daría la vida por ti si así fuera necesario. Lo sé.

Sonic le desvió la mirada sintiendo como se sonrojaba con fuerza por el giro íntimo que la conversación había tomado. No era algo que hablará con nadie, menos aún con alguien como él.

–Sí… yo lo sé también– susurró Sonic avergonzando.

–¿Entonces qué te detiene?– inquirió para verlo curioso.

–Ella es mi amiga, ¿por qué no puede quedarse así?– respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada –¿Por qué hay que complicar las cosas?

–¿Si yo saliera con ella sería problema?– preguntó Shadow sosegado.

–¡¿QUÉ?!– exclamó Sonic ruborizándose con intensidad para verlo con asombro –¡¿TE GUSTA?!

–Me gusta su pasión desbordante y su alegría infantil, ¿a ti no?

–¡Ese no es el punto!– exclamó el erizo azul molesto. –¡¿Por qué te gusta de repente?!

Shadow lo vio de reojo para observar aquella expresión molesta e infantil; esbozando media sonrisa –Creo que tienes razón– habló en un suspiro para regresar su vista al cielo con aquella expresión inmutable –Realmente es una eriza de lo más insoportable, la mayor parte del tiempo no puedo tenerla cerca, sería mejor si pudiera irse a algún otro lado ¿no lo crees?

–¡Claro que no!– defendió ante sus duras palabras –Nadie se preocupará por ti como lo hace ella, si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, un compañero o una simple taza de té ella estará ahí incondicionalmente ¡No podrías tener mejor compañera que…– Sonic calló al entender a dónde Shadow dirigía aquella conversación. Sonrojándose intensamente por permitir que sus emociones lo controlaran por un momento. –¿Por qué me haces todas estás preguntas?– inquirió recobrando la compostura, entendiendo que no era una conversación casual.

–Hoy hiciste algo– respondió serenamente –No estoy seguro que fue, pero Amy salió muy lastimada y créeme cuando te digo que no deseas lastimar más a esa eriza, o matarás lo que queda de su espíritu.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo a qué se refería. –Sé que sonará tonto, pero durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente yo…– calló pensativo, sin saber exactamente como expresarse–, tuve unos sueños muy extraños.

–¿De qué hablas?– inquirió el erizo negro viéndolo con intriga.

–No lo sé, soñé a Amy y a mí en… digamos diferentes circunstancias– murmuró ruborizándose sutilmente al recordar aquellos sueños indecorosos –, pero antes de despertar, soñé que ella quería…– calló al percatarse de lo ridículo que sonaría lo que diría a continuación– Soñé que quería arrebatarme la vida– completó al fin.

–¿Y lo hizo?

Sonic lo vio de reojo, para observar aquella mirada intensa y curiosa en el erizo negro. Movió su cabeza lentamente a los lados en forma negativa a manera de respuesta –Lo que hizo fue peor– soltó al fin –Ella se quitó la vida– murmuró viendo al cielo estrellado con tristeza –Y creo que me siento molesto por eso… creo…

Shadow rió divertido como nunca antes lo había escuchado provocando que Sonic lo volteara a ver con sorpresa por la reacción inesperada, frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

–Sí, lo sé, lo sé, es lo más estúpido que has escuchado– habló molesto el erizo azul, sin saber por qué le estaba contando todo aquello –Pero no pude evitarlo, cuando la vi realmente no quería que se me acercará… estaba muy molesto– se justificó con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

–De hecho es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir– dijo Shadow riendo por lo bajo –Yo también me moleste en un principio, pero luego entendí el por qué– dijo aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro –Te aconsejo que hables con ella, ha luchado mucho por verte bien– habló para empezar a caminar y regresar sobre sus pasos, alejándose de él. –¡Y hazlo hoy!– dijo por último.

–¡E-Espera!– balbuceó al verlo marchar –¿A qué te refieres con que tú también…

–¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!– interrumpió a manera de regaño para adentrarse al bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sonic frunció el ceño molesto y ahora confundido. No parecía ser el mismo Shadow de siempre. ¿Acaso había pasado algo en su ausencia?

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía sentada sobre el césped de aquel campo abierto, con aquella sudadera rosa, la cual la cubría del frío de la noche; Amy tenía la capucha de aquella sudadera ocultando su rostro del frío, y así, mantener su mirada fija en la luna. Desde el momento en que vio morir al sol para que la noche tomara su lugar se había quedado con su mirada perdida en la luna, con aquella expresión dura, casi como reclamándole en silencio. Amy no sabía cómo regresar a su vida nuevamente, no sabía cómo borrar todo aquello que había experimentado… aún no sabía si realmente había despertado o si seguía en un sueño retorcido.

–¡Ames!– escuchó decir a sus espaldas para quitar su mirada del cielo y ver al erizo azul, quien llegaba a ella con una expresión de cansancio. Parecía haber estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. –Por fin te encuentro.

Amy frunció el ceño para regresar su mirada al cielo. No deseaba hablar con él –¿Qué quieres?– espetó molesta.

Sonic se sorprendió por la frialdad de sus palabras, realmente lo que Shadow le había dicho era cierto, algo en Amy había cambiado, algo que muy dentro de él sabía que era su culpa. Caminó hasta ella para detenerse a un par de pasos de distancia –¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Lo dudo– respondió tosca –La vaga conversación para saber cómo estoy es innecesaria– dijo Amy con cierta ironía por sus duras palabras de aquella mañana –Dime qué es lo que quieres y nos ahorramos todo el melodrama, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sonic le restó importancia a sus duras palabras y así sentarse a su lado, a lo cual ella no pareció reaccionar –Realmente no sé qué es lo quiero– murmuró para fijar su mirada a la luna por igual.

Amy lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada, intrigada por las extrañas palabras del erizo. Eso había sonado sorpresivamente sincero.

–Nunca quise…– murmuró Sonic con su mirada en la luna –Complicar las cosas, ¿sabes?

La mirada antes dura de la eriza se suavizó ante las palabras sinceras de él, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Amy desvió su mirada de nuevo para ocultar su rostro en el capuchón de su sudadero.

–Hablas de… ¿nosotros?– se atrevió Amy a preguntar.

–Siempre fuiste mi amiga, siempre has estado cuando más te necesito…– murmuró el erizo azul –Siempre he tenido miedo que si algo cambiaba entre nosotros… te irías de mi lado.

–¡Eso jamás pasaría!– respondió Amy velozmente para verlo al fin –¡Iría hasta el mismo infierno si se tratará de ti Sonic!– dijo sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla por la menciona de aquellas verídicas palabras.

–¿Y qué pasa si de pronto… no lo sé… todo acabara?– inquirió el erizo sonrojándose con fuerza –Si tú te fueras de mi lado… yo no podría vivir con eso– admitió con sus mejillas pintadas de carmín.

–A veces pienso que sería mejor si lo hiciera– murmuró Amy desviando su mirada a su regazo –Creo que tu vida sería mejor sin mí en ésta…– confesó soltando una lágrima traicionera, escuchando nuevamente las crueles palabras de Midnight en su mente.

Amy había escuchado cientos de veces como ella era la causa de las desdichas del erizo azul y el pensamiento de que tal vez irse lejos sería lo mejor para él y también para ella era recurrente.

–Tal vez, debería de irme un tiempo…– murmuró cabizbaja –Tal vez un par de meses y…– calló al sentir el repentino abrazo de Sonic, el cual la hizo disipar cualquier pensamientos y así verlo con sorpresa, ruborizándose ante la inesperada muestra de afecto. Amy había recibido abrazos de los diferentes Sonic que había visitado, pero por alguna razón este se sentía diferente al resto… más cálido, más real. –S-Sonic…– balbuceó sin saber cómo actuar ante eso.

–Tuve un sueño– dijo de pronto el erizo azul –Uno en donde te veía morir frente a mí…– habló sintiendo como su voz se quebrantada al recordar nuevamente la imagen de ella quitarse la vida. –Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor en un período tan corto de tiempo…– confesó mordiendo su labio inferior.

–¿Eh?– exclamó ella sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

–Preferiría vivir tan sólo un par de días más a tu lado– habló Sonic para así tomar separarse lo suficiente para verla a la cara –, que una vida entera sin mi Amy Rose.

–Sonic– musitó para sonreírle con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y así corresponderle el abrazo para hundir su cabeza sobre su pecho –Gracias…

Sus palabras parecía haber sanado parcialmente aquellas heridas que su alma ahora llevaba consigo. Amy ahora sabía que todo estaría bien, que la vida le sonreiría de nuevo, sin importar lo pasará más adelante.

–¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?– lo escuchó preguntar para así Amy soltarse de él y verlo al rostro con una expresión de sorpresa –Ya sabes… una cena… o algo así– murmuró Sonic sin poderla ver al rostro, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Amy le sonrió con soltura, para secar las lágrimas que ahogaban sus ojos con las mangas de su sudadera; y así con una sonrisa irradiante responderle: –Me encantaría.

0-0-0-0-0

Colocó el primer pie sobre la superficie para así sentir la gravedad y el peso de su nuevo cuerpo mortal. Midnight observó a la hermosa luna sobre ella para así sonreír ampliamente y cual pequeña niña dar un giró sobre la puntilla de su pie para celebrar su existencia en el plano mortal. Ahora podría ir y venir a voluntad en el plano de los mortales y así hacer de la existencia de aquellos individuos tan miserable como así ella desease.

–Esto tan sólo es el comienzo…– murmuró Midnight para sí.

 **The End**

* * *

 **¡Por fin pude actualizar el último capítulo de esta historia! Lamento la tardanza pero realmente el tiempo cada vez parece ser más escaso T-T pero espero que el otro año eso cambie (seee… esto va para largo). Bien, para aquellos que tengan duda sobre qué haré ahora que esto terminó, les comento que regresaré de mi hiatus a Shadows of the Heart, la cual no le hace falta mucho para terminar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han estado al pendiente de la historia, pronto regresaré con nuevos proyectos más Sonamy y sin lugar a duda más drama y amor!**

 **Sin nada más que decir, su autora se despide, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
